Black Magic
by Alexandra-Kyoko
Summary: Motoko, former fanclub president, has learned black magic and plans to use it to make Yuki hers and to get Tohru out of the way. Yukiru
1. Black Magic For Dummies

Writer's note Finally finished To Bring Him Back, so here's the second version of this fic. First version can just stay a one-shot or whatever. This'll be a bit more serious because it was just easier to write that way. This occurs a year after the end of the anime, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo are seniors in high school. Motoko, the former Yuki fan club president has already graduated, is still in love with him and now she's gonna try and use black magic to make him hers. This is another Yukiru!! Hurray for sexy Yuki!! Mmm, Yuki so sexy.... I also think I'll try hooking Kyo up with Uo this time, just to try something different from the Kyo and Kagura thing.

  


Disclaimer thingy: Don't own Fruits Basket. Never did, never will... or will I? o_0

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko frowned as she looked down at the book in her hands. Twenty-five dollars? For one book? To think, trying to swindle a beautiful, not to mention unemployed, nineteen year old girl. Sighing, she placed her 'Black Magic for Dummies' book on the counter and pulled out her purse. A woman she had met a few months earlier, Umiko, had taught her the essentials of gathering inner power. However, she had failed to actually teach Motoko any spells that would help her in the future. But then again, maybe she would of, if she hadn't have moved away so soon.

"Minagawa-san?"

Motoko froze at the voice. Was it? It had to be. Turning around slowly, her eyes met with a pair of violet ones and a kind smile. It was Yuki. What was he doing here? Damn, she thought frantically. She couldn't let him see what she was buying. He'd think she was strange. What kind of person bought a book on black magic? 

"Umm, Minagawa-san?" Yuki asked uncertainly. The girl was just staring at him oddly, her eye twitching. "Are you all right?"

"I... I'm fine," she said quickly, laughing nervously. "It's so nice to see you again..." she trailed off when she saw who was standing beside him. It was that damned witch. It was Tohru Honda. Ugh, didn't he ever go anywhere without her?

"Its been awhile," Yuki nodded. "How have you been? Are you going to college now?"

"Ermm, not just yet," Motoko replied, shaking her head nervously. "But I probably will next year." She couldn't possibly tell him that she had decided to take a year off so she could enter college at the same time as him. 

"Well that's good," Yuki said smiling politely. "Honda-san and I were just picking up some books for school."

"Me too!!" Motoko nearly shouted in response. There, that's all she was doing. Buying books for school. I mean, buying a book on black magic? She would _never_ do such a thing.

"I... thought you just said you weren't in school," Yuki said confused. 

"Umm, what I meant to say was," Motoko stammered. She needed a lie and she needed one quick. "I'm not in college but I'm still taking some sort of classes... urm for some stuff." She paid for the book as the impatient cashier rapped loudly on the counter to get her attention. "Well anyway, I better be going," she added, forcing a smile. She grabbed her book, her face flushed in embarrassment. 

"It was nice seeing you again," Yuki said as he brought his own items to the counter. 

"Bye," Tohru called waving cheerfully.

"Yeah, bye," Motoko muttered hurrying away. Oh god, that had been a disaster. She hadn't seen the prince in months, not since she had caught sight of him on the streets one day while he was going to school, and Tohru had been with him that time too. Damn it. She blinked away angry tears as she walked out of the book store. After all that time of wanting to see him, why did she have make herself look like such an idiot when she finally did. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru looked through the bag she held in her hand, her eyes scanning over the various titles they had purchased. "I think we have everything," she said with approval. As she walked, her foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk, and she cried out as she fell forward. 

Yuki saw her trip out of the corner of his eye and moved forward to catch her. "Honda-san?" However, their body's touched and he transformed into a mouse. 

"I... I am so sorry!" Tohru apologized frantically as she picked him up in her hands. "I am just so, so sorry."

"Its all right," the mouse said shaking his head. He looked around carefully. "It doesn't look like anyone saw us anyway."

Tohru looked at him and couldn't help but smile. "You know," she said, grinning broadly. "You're really cute though when you're a mouse."

"A... am I?" Yuki stammered. "Well, umm, thank you." Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, he changed back and Tohru turned bright red as she turned around to face the other way.

"I didn't see anything!" she cried covering her eyes. "I swear I didn't."

"Hmm, I transformed pretty quick this time," Yuki mused as he pulled on his pants. Tohru was cowering in the other direction, her hands over her face. "Its safe to look now," he reassured tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh ah, okay," Tohru said sheepishly, standing up again. "Ermm, what were talking about before anyway?"

"You know what," Yuki said laughing a little. "I don't even remember."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Akito rolled by in a dark car, watching the two from behind the tinted windows. It still amazed him when he saw the way Yuki acted with Tohru. His personality seemed to completely transform. Yuki became brighter when he was with her, friendlier and more open. Akito narrowed his eyes as he watched them together. How could it be that Tohru had lasted this long with them in the first place? She didn't belong there. Sighing, Akito sat back in his seat, feeling annoyed. The purpose he had believed she would serve had not worked out as he had planned. There was no point in letting her remain there any longer. Tohru was going to have to go. 

"Would you like me to stop?" the driver finally asked turning around and looking at him.

"No," he said quietly, his eyes following Yuki. "Keep going. I'll talk to him later when he's alone." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Bah," Kyo muttered watching Tohru and Yuki from where he was laying on the roof of the house. He was getting really sick and tired of seeing those two together all the time. For all he knew, they were probably dating in private or something. Kyo smirked to himself a little as he thought this. Yeah, right. Even if they did both like each other, he doubted either one of them had the guts to tell the other how they felt. He sat up and began climbing down from the roof. 

"Hey Orange top!" a voice called from beneath him.

"What the hell," Kyo grumbled, turning around and looking down. Much to his great annoyance, Tohru's damn yankee friend was looking up at him.

"What were ya doing on the roof?"

"None of your business," he retorted as he lowered himself to the ground. "What do you want anyway?"

"Just looking for Tohru," she said running a hand through her hair. Kyo watched her, thinking she actually looked kind of pretty doing so. "I asked her to pick something up for me while she was at the store."

"Oh yeah, well uh, she just got home," he said pointing to the house. 

"Thanks," she said brushing past him. Walking inside, Tohru ran up to her. 

"Uo-chan!" Tohru exclaimed. "I didn't expect you so soon. I'll go get your book." She ran to the kitchen and returned a moment later with it. "This is the one you needed right?"

Arisa looked it over and smiled. "Yeah, it is. Thanks a lot Tohru." She pulled out a few dollars and handed them to her friend. "I would have bought it myself but I was late for work." She glanced behind her towards Kyo. "By the way, what's he all pissed off about?"

"Oh is he?" Tohru asked in concern. "He didn't say anything when we got back."

"We?" Uo asked raising an eyebrow with interest. "Who's we?"

"Yuki-kun came shopping with me."

"I... see," Arisa said grinning. "Well now, you and the prince sure are together a lot aren't you."

"N... not really," Tohru stammered, her cheeks flushing. "I mean, we were just shopping. It was no big deal."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, we're just friends. I swear."

Yuki paused a moment as he walked by the living room. Tohru's voice rang painfully in his ears. Hmm... just friends... Why did that bother him so much? He continued to the kitchen before they could notice his presence.

"Oh!" Shigure called cheerfully appearing in the room. "If it isn't Tohru-kun's attractive (though somewhat intimidating) friend Uotani-kun. What brings you here?"

"Just picking something up," she said holding up the book. "But I gotta get going home now anyway." She waved to Tohru and thanked her again. "See you at school."

"Bye Uo-chan."

"See ya Orange top," she added as she passed Kyo outside.

"Oh, uh bye," he said uncertainly. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko rolled onto her back as she flipped through the book. This stuff looked kind of complicated. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to learn magic just for the sake of making Yuki fall in love with her, but she also realized it would never happen otherwise. Frowning, she stood up and walked to her dresser. She was going to need Suzy.

"What do you want?" 

Motoko rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to learn black magic like the stuff Umiko was teaching me before she moved "in search of enlightenment" or whatever it is she's doing."

The sock puppet on her hand shuddered. "Ugh, I hated that woman."

"Hey, she was the one who made you, you know. So, isn't she kinda like your mom or something?" Motoko smirked as Suzy made a face at her. She had never quite understood why Suzy hated Umiko so much. The woman had always been pretty nice to her and had been the one who taught Motoko the fundamentals of using black magic.

"Anyway," Suzy began, looking down at the guidebook laying on Motoko's bed. "Can you please tell me what that is supposed to be?"

"Black Magic for Dummies!" Motoko exclaimed. "Isn't it great. Now I can make Yuki all mine!"

"So, you're going to use if for something like that?" Suzy said doubtfully. "What a waste." The puppet sighed dramatically. "But that's what happens when you teach black magic to some dumb teenager with nothing better to do with their time."

"It is not a waste!" Motoko shouted angrily. "I happen to love him very much and its not like I'm going to _force _him to love me back. I'm just going to... persuade him a little." Sometimes, it became quite clear why Umiko had refused to take Suzy with her and had dumped her on Motoko to take care of. Suzy was a real bitch sometimes.

"Fine, fine, it doesn't really matter anyway. Just make sure you know what you're doing before you start spouting out spells and making things blow up."

"Trust me," Motoko said confidently sitting back down on her mattress. "I have everything under control."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru bit her lip thoughtfully as she searched under her bed. She was sure she had put them under here someplace. In only about a week, it would have been two years since Tohru had been living with the Sohmas. As a token of her appreciation, she had bought them each a small gift. But where had she hidden them?

"Honda-san?"

Turning to see who had called her, she ended up hitting her head against the bottom of the bed. "Ouch," she mumbled pulling herself out. She found Yuki looking down at her. "I'm sorry, Yuki-kun," she said brushing the dust from her pants. "Did you need something?"

"Shigure was looking for you," Yuki explained. "He wanted to ask you something. I highly doubt its important though."

"Okay, I just have to find something first. Can you tell him I'll be down in a minute?"

"All right," he agreed leaving the room. He smiled, shaking his head. "And sorry about making you hit your head like that."

"Oh um, it was my fault," Tohru blushed, shutting the door behind him. Turning to her room, she suddenly remembered where she had put them. She went to her dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer, breathing a sigh of relief. Tucked beneath the folded clothes were three small boxes, wrapped in colorful paper. 

  


  


  


  


Writer's note Yeah, I know Motoko may be a bit out of character. I can't tell personally. The girl's only in about two episodes of the anime anyway so I don't have a real firm grasp of her personality. Also, Suzy as we can see is alive! Now why would I do a dumb thing like make a sock puppet alive? Well for one thing, I needed someone for Motoko to talk to that could be like her little sidekick and piss her off once in awhile. Plus, in the original, much weirder story I wrote a long time ago, it was supposed to be kind of a surprise where you found out that Suzy was alive all along,and not a figment of Motoko's imagination. However, since so many people got the impression that Motoko was totally, completely insane ^_^;; and in need of psychiatric attention and possibly daily doses of brain medicine, I decided to just explain everything now and make things a lot clearer. So anyway, thanks for reading everyone! And I hope you'll review!! XD


	2. Making a Crystal Ball

Going to her dresser and opening the bottom drawer, Motoko pulled out a photo she had been keeping of Yuki. Smiling down at it, she went to her bed and sat down, her gaze never leaving his face. "Mmm, I love you," she murmured.

"You've got to be kidding me," Suzy muttered from the table. "You're talking to a picture. How weird is that."

"Yeah and you're a puppet," Motoko retorted, holding the picture protectively in her hands. Deciding to ignore her dearest friend, she turned her attention back to Yuki. _I'm doing this for you, _she tried to convince herself. _Because... we're finally going to be together and... I love you..._ Bringing the picture closer to her face, she closed her eyes and kissed it gently.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru was walking to school with Yuki when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, his body shuddering. He looked very... disturbed. "Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked in concern. "Are you all right?"

Taking a cautious glance around him, he let out a deep breath. "I... suddenly felt a chill run up my spine," he replied finally. "It was kind of strange."

"Maybe you're cold?" Tohru offered doubtfully.

"I don't think that's it." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh that's right," Tohru said cheerfully, thinking of what she had been meaning to bring up. "You know what, Yuki-kun?"

"What?"

"Did you know its almost been two years since I've started living with you guys?"

"Almost two years already?"

"Yeah," she nodded enthusiastically. "In one week it'll be like our anniversary. I'd like to make everyone a special dinner."

"That sounds nice," Yuki agreed, smiling fondly at her. To think, two years had already gone by. And it was funny, no matter how much his feelings for her seemed to grow, he wasn't a day closer to telling her how he felt, and somehow, he highly doubted she would ever return his affection.

  


  


  


  


  


Biting her lip thoughtfully, Motoko rested the photo against her alarm clock and picked up her 'Black Magic for Dummies' book. "Hmm, there has to be some way I can see him," she commented. "Suzy, come here and help me look for something."

"You know I can't move on my own," Suzy said dryly.

"Oh for crying out loud," Motoko muttered grabbing Suzy off the table and placing her on her hand. "You're such a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Then don't ask for my help!"

Motoko ignored her as her eyes scanned over the pages of the book. "Hey now, a 'how to make a crystal ball' spell," she exclaimed excitedly. "Do you think I could make one of those?" Motoko could already picture herself with an awesome crystal ball, watching every move her dear prince made. Be he in class, eating dinner, or.... taking a shower..... Ah yes, life could be good sometimes.

"Hey Suzy, help me make a crystal ball so I can watch Yuki take a shower," Motoko found herself blurting out. "Er I mean. Its extremely necessary to have a crystal ball... for the spell casting process... and whatnot."

"I suppose I don't have a choice, do I."

"Not really," Motoko replied. "Unless you'd like to become well acquainted with our fireplace."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hey Orange top!" Uo called as Kyo, Tohru and Yuki entered the classroom. "Get over here for a minute. Hanajima and I want to talk to you."

Kyo went over to her, narrowing his eyes. "What do you want?" 

Grabbing his face, she kissed him hard on the lips before pulling away. Then she turned to Saki and smirked. "I win the bet. Now you owe me a sandwich."

"Ahh, you succeeded Arisa," Hana said nodding with approval. "I shall deliver a sandwich to you during lunch."

"You damn Yankee!" Kyo retorted angrily as he wiped frantically at his mouth. "How dare you make bets on me for food!"

Tohru just watched, her eyes wide. "Wow, that was... um interesting," she commented turning to Yuki. 

The mouse just shook his head. "Somehow being here makes me tired."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko inspected her new "crystal ball" uncertainly. She really, highly doubted this stupid thing was going to work. "Are you sure we can use an upside down fish bowl like this? It seems so... crude."

"Well, I think we can," Suzy said. "Let's try it."

Staring intensly at the fish bowl, she pointed a finger at it. "All righty then. Show me Yuki." Of course, nothing happened. She tried again. "Show me Yuki!" Narrowing her eyes at the crystal ball, she turned to glare at the puppet on her hand. "Suzy," she complained. "It won't work."

"Well what do you want me to do about it? Just keep trying." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hmm, the prince and Tohru are off talking on their own again," Arisa commented as she pet Kyo. "They sure are getting close, aren't they."

"Will you untie me damn it!!" Kyo shouted from the floor. Uo continued stroking his hair.

"Naw, I don't think so. This is part of the bet."

"I admire your determination Arisa," Hanajima nodded with a small smile. "You will surely win two sandwiches at this rate."

Kyo glared at her before turning and looking at Tohru and Yuki. So the Yankee had noticed it too? He supposed it was kind of hard to miss, since Tohru did seem to be around that damned rat a lot now.... Ugh, and now he was losing his train of thought. How could anyone concentrate on anything when they were being pet by a damn Yankee. Where was the teacher anyway? Weren't they supposed to be protecting their students from this kind of molesting behavior? "Are you going to stop that!!" he grumbled.

"But your hair's so soft," Uo grinned. "Its like petting a cat or something."

"Ermm, right, a cat."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


As Tohru was talking to Yuki, she leaned back against her desk. Her finger brushed against the side and she felt a sharp pain in her finger. "Ouch," she winced bringing her hand up to her face.

"What's wrong?" the mouse asked leaning closer. 

Tohru began picking at her finger. "I got a splinter," she explained smiling sheepishly. Making a face, she gave up. "Ah well, it won't come out. I'll have to wait till I get home so I can use tweezers or something."

"Here, let me see," Yuki offered taking her hand. 

"You don't have to," Tohru said quickly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he reassured. 

"I didn't umm," Tohru mumbled. "I didn't mean I thought you'd hurt me." She blushed as he held her palm close to his face. Pressing gently on either side of the splint of wood, he slowly pushed it out of her flesh. Then he pinched the piece sticking out of her skin with his fingers and pulled it out. "There," he said smiling. "That was pretty painless, wasn't it?"

"Um, yeah," Tohru stammered her face becoming a darker shade of crimson. "Thank you very much."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


After much shouting and beating on the fishbowl, a purplish cloud began to swirl inside the glass. Motoko watched in amazement as the fog cleared and an image began to form. "Suzy," she said in awe. "I think it's working."

The picture came into focus and Motoko frowned. What.... what was this!!! She pounded angrily on her "crystal ball," feeling more and more frustrated by the minute. "I have no desire to watch football!! Show me Yuki, damn it!! Show me my prince!!" How the hell was she supposed to get this stupid thing to work?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Arisa happily ate her two sandwiches she had won in her bet with Hanajima. "Mmm," she said loudly. "These are so good. Thank you Orange top." Kyo growled at her from the other side of the room.

"Tohru-kun," Hana began looking at her friend in curiosity. "Ever since your time together with that Yuki Sohma today, your face has been a peculiar shade of red."

"Hmm?" Tohru began frantically. "I.. I'm not really, am I?" Placing a hand to her cheek, she realized how heated her skin felt to her finger tips.

"Ah I know what it is," Uo smirked. "So what did the prince say to you? Some charming little line that sounds like it came straight out of some chick flick?"

"No, it was nothing like that," Tohru said quickly. She could feel her face getting warmer by the minute. Why was everyone always asking her how she felt about Yuki? Maybe he was attractive and... of course... very nice as well... but that didn't mean she had any "romantic" feelings for him. 

"Sure," Uo said shaking her head. 

"Tohru-kun is quite transparent when it comes to these types of things," Hana commented taking a sip from her can of soda.

"No really," Tohru insisted. "We're just friends." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Okay. I have to focus," Motoko told herself, taking a deep breath. "I have to concentrate or this isn't going to work." Placing her hands on the fish bowl, she tried to picture Yuki, the school, and the classroom he would be in, in her mind. Finally, the random images in the glass orb stopped changing and was replaced by a blue fog. The mist slowly cleared and students began to come into view.

"Hmm, maybe you got it to work after all," Suzy said in surprise. "I'm impressed."

"Hey, I think I did... Wait a minute," Motoko muttered. "This isn't Yuki either." She narrowed her eyes as she realized who it was. "It's that witch, Tohru Honda." However, just before she succeeded in picking up the fishbowl and commenced in hurling it out the window, she realized she could hear what they were saying. How interesting... a conversation about the prince. Perhaps, this would be worth listening to after all.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"So if you had a choice between, lets say Orange top and the prince, who would you pick?"

"Agh, what are you saying?" Tohru stammered, shaking her head frantically. "I would never have to make that decision in the first place." Why oh why wouldn't Uo just drop this topic? Glancing around nervously, she wondered if Kyo and Yuki could hear what they were saying. Maybe they should be talking quieter.

"Come on," Arisa pleaded taking Tohru's hands. "Tell your best friend Uo-chan which one you like more."

"Actually," Hana said thoughtfully. "I thought I was Tohru's best friend."

"You're both my best friends," Tohru beamed cheerfully. "Just like how I like both Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun the same." Pausing, she took one last peek behind her. It didn't look like anyone was listening. She could feel her heart pounding faster at the thought that entered her mind. "Well, umm," she began quietly, looking down at her desk and blushing. "Maybe if umm, if Yuki-kun were to uhh... ask me out on a date or something... I wouldn't say no." 

"I knew it!!" Uo exclaimed excitedly. "You like the prince." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Just as I thought," Motoko said darkly as she watched the conversation unfold before her. "She is trying to take him from me. Not that I didn't know this already... but I suppose this kind of clinches it, doesn't it."

"I guess," Suzy yawned. "Can I go now? We've been at this for about three hours now. I just don't care anymore."

"But we're definitely making progress," Motoko insisted enthusiastically. "If I can spy on Tohru, then maybe I can find a way to get her away from my Yuki."

"So you don't have a single idea yet of how you're going to get rid of her?"

"Well not yet," she admitted. "But I'll think of something." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


"Honda-san," Yuki called as he came up behind her after class. 

"Y... Yuki-kun," Tohru stammered, her face bright red. _Why did Uo-chan have to say that?_ Tohru wondered, her pulse beginning to race. She could already feel herself growing more self conscious by him. Maybe she really did like him? No, that couldn't be it. Uo-chan was just putting strange ideas in her head.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have a student council meeting today, so I won't be able to walk you home. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, that's all right," Tohru laughed, trying to hide her disappointment. She really had been looking forward to walking home with him. When had it begun to be that way? 

"I'll see you at home then," he said smiling. "Bye."

"Bye," Tohru said quietly watching him go.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Thanks for all the reviews guys! Ah yes, as we can see, nothing of great importance is happening yet, but its getting there. I hope you'll all review this chapter as well. XD

  


  


  



	3. Discovering One's Potential

The sun was just starting to go down when Tohru began to put her things away at work. As she stepped outside, she was surprised to see Yuki leaning against a railing in front of the building, waiting for her. "Yuki-kun?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Hello Honda-san. I thought I'd pick you up from work today." 

"Oh," Tohru said turning away and blushing. "You didn't have to."

"It's all right," he said with a wave of his hand. "I wasn't busy anyway."

  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko raised an eyebrow as she watched Yuki and Tohru through her newly made crystal ball. "Suzy, what are they doing?"

"It would appear that Yuki is walking Tohru home from work."

"I see..." Motoko said slowly. Now, what she wanted to know was, why the hell would he go out of his way to pick her up from work and take her to her house in the first place? Where did the girl live anyway? Was she Yuki's neighbor or something? Motoko was feeling very, extremely, annoyed right now.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru smiled secretly to herself, her cheeks flushed as they walked home. Just being near him like this was nice. She supposed what Uo had said the day before might possibly be true after all. Maybe she did like him just a little. She blushed more as she thought this. Agh, she had to think about something else right now.

"Honda-san? Are you feeling all right?" Yuki asked peering down at her in concern. "Your face is kind of red. You're not sick are you?"

"Hmm what?" Tohru stammered, snapping out of her thoughts. "I... I.. no I'm fine." 

"By the way," Yuki reminded her. "That huge history test we've been studying for is tomorrow too so try and get some rest tonight."

"Oh that's right!" Tohru exclaimed. "I almost forgot it was tomorrow. Don't worry though. You helped me study so I think I'll do pretty well." She smiled as she thought of all the hours he had spent helping her to memorize the endless list of facts from their history book.

"I'm glad you're feeling more confident about it now," Yuki replied cheerfully. 

"That's right!" Tohru said holding a fist high up in the air. "I shall do my best and make my mom proud!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko ran a hand through her hair and groaned, resting her chin in her folded arms on the table. "What the hell are they talking about?" she complained as she watched them through the crystal ball in front of her. She couldn't believe how irritatingly friendly they were with one another. She narrowed her eyes at Tohru, glaring at her intensely through the glass. "I wish you could just die," she muttered.

"Motoko, give me a break," Suzy sighed from her hand. "This whole jealousy thing is really pathetic."

"I am not pathetic," Motoko spat, glancing over at the puppet. "I'm just annoyed. Wouldn't you be?"

"Not really."

"Fine, well you're a sock. You don't count."

"Gee thanks."

Motoko continued to glare at Tohru as the two made their way home. "I can't stand this. What the hell does he see in her anyway?" Motoko noticed a mud puddle as Tohru passed by it and narrowed her eyes once again. "Fall Tohru," she whispered harshly. "I want you to fall."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru's legs buckled from beneath her, sending her sprawling into the giant mud puddle they had been passing by. She looked down at herself in shock. What?!!? How had this happened?! It was as if her legs had stopped working for no reason at all.

"Honda-san," Yuki said quickly giving her his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tohru replied as she let him help her to her feet. "I guess I tripped." She laughed lightly, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "I'm just so clutzy sometimes."

"Did you trip on something?" Yuki asked furrowing his brows. "You kind of looked like you just collapsed all of a sudden."

"D.. did I?" Tohru asked in wonder. She looked down at her muddy clothes and groaned. "Ew, I'll have to clean up as soon as we get home."

  


  


  


  


  


  


Gaping at the ball in shock, Motoko slowly turned to Suzy. "Did I do that?"

"I guess so," Suzy replied, equally surprised. "It seems too coincidental for that to have just been an accident."

"Wow, I... I didn't think she would actually fall," Motoko stammered. She grinned to herself. "Cool. I wonder if I really do have "inner power" stuff Umiko was always ranting about. Hey, lets see if I can do it again!" Staring intensely at the crystal ball, she kept her eyes trained on Tohru. "Fall!" she said loudly. "Trip!" Nothing happened and Motoko was beginning to feel dumb. "Do something entertaining, damn it!" 

"Hmm, guess it wasn't you after all," Suzy mused.

"I don't know," Motoko muttered. "Maybe I just haven't figured out how to control it yet." She looked pointedly at Suzy as she stood up from her seat. "I'll get the hang of it though." 

A knock came at her door and Motoko turned around quickly to see her mom coming in. "Motoko," her mother groaned putting a hand to her face. "What are you doing with that puppet on your hand?"

"This is not just a puppet," she reminded her mother impatiently. "This is Suzy."

"Motoko, quit playing around and get a job or something. You're nineteen years old already. When are you going to grow up?"

"Mother!" Motoko retorted. "What I'm doing happens to be very important!"

Motoko's mom sighed loudly. "And what are you doing to that fish bowl? I was looking for that!"

"Look mom," she replied wrapping her arms protectively around her crystal ball. "I promise to give this back later.... and get and job... and go to college... maybe... but first, I just have to do this really important thing before I start anything else."

"Can you at least promise to stop talking to inanimate objects for now?" Motoko's mom asked hopefully.

"Ummm, no. Suzy is not an inanimate object so leave her alone."

"Fine," her mom said shaking her head in defeat. "Just hurry up with whatever it is you need to do." 

  


  


  


  


  


"Tohru-kun!" Shigure cried as she came in. "You poor girl!! What has that brute Yuki-kun done to you!!"

"What?" Yuki shouted incredulously. "What makes you think I did anything?!"

"Actually," Tohru said quickly. "I don't know what happened. I just fell and there was this mud and I was in it and it got all over me and..."

"It's all right," Shigure said gently putting an arm around her. "You don't have to make excuses for Yuki-kun on his account. You can tell your dear uncle Shigure everything that really happened."

Yuki took this time to locate a blunt, heavy object and beat the dog senseless. "I didn't do anything," he muttered again, leaving Shigure to decompose on the floor and walking out of the house.

Tohru poked at the lifeless dog with her finger. "Shigure-san? Are you alive?" 

The dog turned to her slowly, nodding. "Yes, I shall be fine..." he whispered dramatically, "somehow." 

"Oh, well that's good," she replied cheerfully as she climbed to her feet and went to take a shower.

Kyo entered the room and noticed that Shigure had been murdered again. "What's up with you?" the cat asked looking down at him.

"Yuki-kun abused me for no reason at all," Shigure whined. "All I did was accuse him of doing strange things to Tohru-kun while he was alone with her."

"What?!!" Ayame exclaimed clapping his hands together. "I didn't know my little brother had it in him! This is ever so exciting."

"Hey!" Kyo shouted pointing at the snake. "When the hell did you get here!"

"Ah, well that's none of your concern," Ayame said shaking his head. "I must call up Tori-san and tell him immediately that my dearest brother Yuki has become a man!" Running to the phone, he dialed the doctor's number and commenced in his ranting, while Hatori held the phone several inches away from his ear.

Yuki slowly crept past them as he tried to sneak back into the house, to the stairs, and to the sanctuary of his room. Almost... almost... almost...

"Little brother!!" Ayame cried running up to him and sweeping him into a huge hug. "Gure-san told me all about your escapades with Tohru tonight. Or maybe he didn't tell me anything. Perhaps I simply inferred it by your violent actions toward him. Actually, perhaps half of what I believe happened tonight is partially made up on my part. But all of that doesn't matter anymore. Your dearest elder brother is here to teach you all about the birds and the bees. Now you see, when two people love each other very much and want to express their feelings by sexual means, they discover this wonderful little device called the condom..."

All the while, Yuki was struggling as much as he could to free himself from his brother's death grip. Finally, he landed a nice, hard punch to Ayame's jaw, sending him flying away. "I thought I warned you never to touch me!" Yuki shouted angrily. Then, brushing off his hands, he made it to the stairs and fled to his bedroom.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hi Hana-chan. Hi Uo-chan," Tohru greeted as she walked into class the next day.

Hana looked at her for a moment and frowned. "Tohru," she said softly, her voice filled with concern. "From now on, I want you to be more careful."

"What do you mean?"

"I sense that something has changed. Its as if you're being watched."

"Hana-chan," Tohru laughed shaking her head. "Why would anyone be watching me?" 

"I'm serious," Hana said again more firmly. "Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko gasped in shock as she watched Hana talk to Tohru. "That electric wave girl knows!!" She grabbed Suzy and began shaking her frantically. "How oh how does she know!!" Why was everything going wrong already... and she hadn't even done anything yet! Her first shock had already come the night before when it became ever so painfully apparent that Tohru lived with Yuki... in the same house... under the same roof... together. Motoko had ended up fainting on the floor and remaining in that unconscious state for several hours. And now, to make matters worse, that stupid electric wave girl was going to ruin everything. 

"Well, I guess that electric thing she's always doing is picking up on you already," the puppet shrugged. 

"She can't be human," Motoko groaned. "Damn her, she's going to blow our cover."

"Well why don't you just use a spell to shut her up?"

"Oooh, good idea," the fan girl said happily pulling out her book.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Hey everyone :D Glad a lot of people seem to like my new fic ^.^ Yeah, but once again, this is something that I'm pretty much done with in the writing department so I can't really take too many suggestions (though they are always welcome since I may add them in if I think it fits). I have a habit of writing it all out a head of time. Why? Because I change my mind so much!! I always have to go back and fix things, and change parts, and add parts to help with the flow of the story and that would be really hard if I already had the chapters posted as soon as I finished them. So, that's why I need it all done in advance so I can work on it that way. Although, I can assure those that want Motoko to screw up (hehe XD) that she'll have her share of mistakes which is pretty much going to cause a lot of crap to happen. Just a warning though, its not going to be exactly humorous. So, the story may get slightly darker as it goes along. Ah yes, but there will always be sexy Yuki, and he makes up for everything. Mmm, so sexy.... Okay, enough of me blabbing. All I can really think about at the moment anyway is how good this lotion on my hands smells. It smells so tasty.... agh, what am I saying? Must stay focused. Yeah, so please continue to read and review!! You guys are so awesome! XD 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	4. Troubles Begin

Writer's note Sorry for the delay :D My computer kinda died this week and my brother had to get his friend to fix it. All right, here's the next chapter. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Suzy inspected the small insect fluttering in the middle of the table. "It's kind of cute."

"Yeah right," Motoko scoffed. "Its a fly. Fly's are gross, not cute."

"Anyway, how's a fly going to help us?"

"See?" Motoko said pointing to her magic book. "I found this awesome spell where I can turn a normal house fly into a flu bug."

"Flu bug?" Suzy asked. "Ah, so my understanding is that this bug can give people the flu?"

"Wow Suzy," Motoko said sarcastically. "You never cease to amaze me with that quick mind of yours. Yes, as the name suggests, all this bug has to do is bite its victim and the person'll be sick in bed for awhile."

Suzy was silent for a moment in deep thought. "Sounds like something you should use on Tohru Honda."

"No way. This is for that electric wave girl Hanajima. This'll keep her from opening her big mouth and ruining my plans." Motoko pursed her lips together as her eyes skimmed down the page of the book again. "Or, at least, it _should_ keep her shut up since it says she'll develop Laryngitis and lose her voice for awhile too. And since it'll look like just a normal flu, no one should suspect anything. Great, huh?"

"I guess," Suzy said doubtfully. "But why go to that much trouble just for Tohru's friend? Why don't you just use it on the Honda girl?"

"Suzy, my dear," Motoko sighed shaking her head. "I realize I'm the brains of this operation and all, what with me having a brain.... and you... you're a puppet, but please try and understand. Getting Tohru sick won't do anything. Most likely, Yuki'll just end up bringing her chicken soup or something annoying like that." Motoko narrowed her eyes angrily. "And no matter what, I won't let that witch have him."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru opened one eye slowly as she peeked down at the test the teacher had just handed back. The ever dreaded history test that she and Yuki had been studying for all week. And her grade was.... an A- ? Could... could it be? She had gotten an A? "Yes!" she cried out. The teacher looked over at her in disapproval and Tohru sunk down in her seat in embarrassment. Oops, maybe she should save her excitement for later. She caught Yuki smiling at her from his seat and she pointed to her test as she held it up. "I got an A-," she mouthed silently.

"Good job," he mouthed back. 

Tohru felt her cheeks flush and she put her test back down on her desk. She'd have to thank Yuki as soon as she got the chance for helping her study.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The little green fly, or Flu Bug as Motoko liked to call it, came buzzing outside toward the window. Its eyes locked on its target Hanajima and went speeding forward in her direction.

"You should feel quite proud Tohru-kun," Hanajima said cheerfully. "I failed my test."

"You... you did!" Tohru gasped.

Hana smiled broadly at her. "I failed horribly."

"Oh my."

"Brrr," Uo said wrapping her arms around herself. "Its getting a bit chilly in here, isn't it you guys?"

"Yes, it is," Hana agreed. "I shall close the window for us." She went to the window and slammed it down quickly. The bug that had been racing in from outside slammed against the glass with a splat. 

"Ah, that's much better," Uo nodded. "Thanks Hanajima."

"Think nothing of it, Arisa."

Uotani turned around, her eyes searching the room. "Now I wonder where..." She paused grinning. "Yup, there he is." She made her way to Kyo and dragged him over by the collar. 

"What the hell are you doing!" Kyo shouted annoyed. 

Uo made a face in disapproval. "Calm down. I just wanted to ask you how you did on the big history test."

"I did fine," Kyo said narrowing his eyes. "Why?"

"Just curious," Uo shrugged. "What with you seeming so dumb and all... I couldn't help but wonder what you got."

Kyo glared daggers at her. "For your information, I got an A."

"Yeah right," Uo laughed. "Now there's no way you could have done better than me. Let me see."

"I don't have to prove anything to you!"

"Because you're probably lying!"

"Am not!"

Uo ignored him and went running to his desk to grab his paper. "I wanna see. I wanna see."

"Get away from my stuff!"

"Hana-chan," Tohru said turning to her friend. "I'm starting to think Uo-chan might have a crush on Kyo-kun."

"Are you just now noticing, Tohru-kun?"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko gaped at her crystal ball as she squeezed Suzy tighter and tighter in her hand. "Th... They killed my little Flu Bug! Those bastards!"

"And that gives you the right to strangle me?" the puppet complained. "Let go of me."

"But, but," Motoko stammered. "I already had a name for him and everything. It was George."

"You'll survive," Suzy said dryly. "Just get another fly and make another Flu Bug."

"Yeah but..."

"I don't care! Just do it! Agh, you're giving me a headache."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A new little bug, George II, came flying into the room. It saw Hanajima and went soaring towards her. However, as it was buzzing by, minding its own business, it passed over Yuki's desk.

"Eww," Yuki muttered as it fluttered near his food. He grabbed a textbook and smashed it good.

"What are you doing Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked bewildered as she came over. 

"Hm?" he said as he inspected the mushed bug on the cover of his book. "Eh, this fly was trying to get on my lunch."

"Ah, I see," Tohru laughed as Yuki made a face while wiping the bug off with a napkin and tossed it in the garbage. "At first it looked like you were just beating on your desk for no particular reason." She paused for a moment before continuing. "By the way, umm, thank you so much for helping me study."

Yuki felt himself blush a little as she said this. "Well uh," he said sitting down. "It was no problem." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


"George II!" Motoko gasped in shock as she watched her crystal ball. "My... my darling prince killed him... so many conflicting emotions right now... not sure what to think..."

"What are you talking about?" Suzy moaned. 

"Now George II is dead, but since Yuki was the one to kill him, that makes it okay, right?"

"Does it really matter? Just make a new one."

"Again!?" she demanded haughtily. "But they keep on dying! It's driving me crazy!"

Suzy, truthfully, didn't really care. "Well, three's a charm. Maybe it'll work this time."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki watched Tohru as she laughed with her friends after school. It was nice seeing her happy, but somehow he highly doubted he could ever make her feel as at ease as her friends did. He wondered if maybe someday he'd be able to make her laugh like that too. 

"Man, you must really like Tohru or something," a voice mused from beside him.

Yuki's head shot to the side to the guy standing beside him. "Excuse me?" Yuki asked, narrowing his eyes at him. 

"Well, you've been staring at her for the past five minutes now," he replied, suddenly taken back by Yuki's cold stare. "Urm, sorry. Forget I said anything. Anyway, I just came to tell you that the student council meeting for today's been canceled so you don't have to stay after."

Having regained his composure once again, Yuki smiled at him. "All right, thank you for telling me." The guy nodded and went on his way. Hmm, the mouse pondered to himself. Perhaps he could walk Tohru home from school today then. However, he really didn't like interrupting group conversations. It made him feel awkward and out of place, and Tohru seemed busy talking with her two friends and.... someone else that always managed to piss him off. "Stupid cat," Yuki muttered turning away and walking out of the classroom. Maybe he'd walk her home another time. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"So like I was saying," Uo said as she clung to a fistful of Kyo's hair. "He should dye it back to its natural color instead of using this bright orange stuff."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't dye my hair!" Kyo shouted angrily pulling away. "And let go of me!"

"Perhaps we should head home," Saki suggested. "We've been here a bit long already."

"Yeah, that's good idea," Arisa agreed giving Kyo a shove away from her. "I have to get going to my job anyway."

"Where's Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked turning around. "Did he want to walk home with us?"

"Probably has another one of those meetings," Uo shrugged. 

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Awww," Uo exclaimed loudly. "Isn't that cute. I told you, you got a thing for the prince." She put her hands together and puckered her lips at Kyo. "Don't you think it's cute Orange top?" Kyo made a face and backed away.

"Uo-chan," Tohru mumbled looking away. "I told you I don't." As she were exiting the classroom with the others, she saw Momiji skipping down the hallway with Haru close behind. "Momiji-kun!" Tohru called loudly, glad to find a distraction. 

"Ahhh!" Momiji squealed bounding over to her. "Tohru-san!! Guess what! Haru turned into Black Haru today and broke some stuff. The teacher was so mad."

"You... you did?" Tohru gasped looking over at the cow. "Are you all right now?"

"Yes, I am quite fine," Haru said nodding politely. "Thank you for asking."

"Black Haru?" Hanajima asked raising a brow. "What is this "Black Haru" you speak of."

"Ermmm, just a nickname we give Hatsuharu-san sometimes," Tohru said quickly. "Its nothing."

"Yeah, so mind your own business," Kyo muttered from behind them.

"What did you just say!" Uo exclaimed grabbing Kyo by the ear. "Come Orange Top, speak up."

"I said get the hell off me!" Kyo yelled back. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki walked along the sidewalk his hands in his pockets. The sky was pretty clear today. Maybe he should have asked Tohru to come with him after all. Too bad he'd let the retarded cat's presence piss him off. It had actually been no big deal. They had all just been talking, but why did it make him feel so angry, seeing them all together like that?

"Oh Yuki," a voice called. 

The mouse froze. He knew that voice. He knew it all too well. Turning around slowly, he noticed a car driving up beside him on the street. Akito's car.

The car stopped beside him and the window in the back seat rolled down, revealing Akito's dark and sinister eyes. "How are you Yuki?"

"A.. Akito..." Yuki choked. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say hi," Akito said defensively. "Is there anything wrong with that? I just wanted to say hi." Yuki was silent. He couldn't think. All he could feel was the cold fear as it washed over him. "Why don't you come into the car Yuki? It's been so long since we last spoke."

"N...no," Yuki sputtered quickly. "That's all right."

"Get in the car," Akito demanded again, his voice low and menacing. It was no longer a question. 

Shaking, Yuki took the door handle in his hand and pulled open the car door. _I don't want to go in here. I don't want to go in here. I don't want to go in here._ He stood there hesitating by the entrance of the car.

"What are you waiting for!" Akito yelled angrily. "Get in." Yuki climbed slowly into the seat and sat down. "Now then," Akito smiled cheerfully as the car started down the road again. "How have you been Yuki? It's really been awhile hasn't it? Why don't you come visit ever? It really makes me sad when I don't see you." 

Yuki stayed silent, trembling beside him. Akito narrowed his eyes at him. "Why Yuki? Why is that Tohru Honda still living with you? Its been over two years now. She should be gone, shouldn't she?" 

"Please... please leave Honda-san out of this," Yuki murmured quietly. 

"Hmm, yes, I'd really like to do that," Akito said sympathetically. "But you see, she seems to be causing a problem. Because of her, there's this friction between us Yuki." He raised a pale hand and brushed some of Yuki's hair from his face, the mouse cringing under his touch. "I don't like friction. Don't you see how much I care about you? Don't you realize how lonely I am without you?" 

"It it... has nothing to do with Honda-san," Yuki said a little louder.

Akito glared angrily at him. "Oh, but don't you see? It has everything to do with her...." His voice was slowly growing louder and more intense. "Are you in love with her?! If you are, I swear I won't be held responsible for what I do to that pathetic girl!"

"I... I'm not!" Yuki stammered quickly. "I don't any feelings for her at all."

"You're lying!" Akito hissed. "Prove it to me. I want you to prove to me that you despise that girl and I want her to despise you as well. If not, then perhaps I should get Hatori to erase her memories. Is that what you want?"

"But its true!" Yuki said desperately. "I've never felt anything towards her. She's just another girl in my class."

Calming down, Akito smiled again. "Good. That's all I wanted to hear." Ordering the driver to stop the car, he let the trembling mouse out in front of Shigure's house. "We'll see each other again soon, Yuki." He took one last look the mouse and grinned broadly. "And don't forget what you said," he sang cheerfully. "I'll be watching you, and if I find out you were lying, Tohru will be the one that will suffer." With that, the car went speeding away.

Yuki's knees buckled beneath him and he began to breathe heavily. What was Akito going to do to Tohru? No, Akito wouldn't do anything, because Yuki wasn't in love with Tohru. He refused to love her, if it meant keeping her safe.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Agh, I'm going to be late," Uo said looking down at her watch. She turned to Tohru, and Hana and waved. "Sorry I can't stay over at your house Hanajima. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
"Bye," Tohru called back. She looked at Hana again. "I'll stay over for a little while but then I have to go to work too."

"Of course, Tohru-kun," Saki said smiling. Little did she know, George III was flying up behind her. It landed on the back of her neck and bit into her skin. Saki stopped in her tracks, the color draining from her face. "Oh my," she said quietly. "I suddenly don't feel so well."

"Hana-chan?" Tohru asked, her voice filled with concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'm... fine..." The dark haired girl swayed forward a little and Tohru let out a yelp as she caught her in her arms, knocking both girls to the ground.

"Hana-chan!" Tohru cried. "What's wrong, Hana-chan?!" There was no response. Struggling to her feet, Tohru helped her friend up and dragged her the rest of the way home. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Well what do you know," Motoko commented with a smirk as she watched the girls through her crystal ball. "It worked."

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Looks like Motoko succeeded with this, eh? So now that Tohru doesn't have Hana to warn her anymore, what's Motoko got planned? Oh darn, and now sexy Yuki can't be all friendly like with Tohru anymore or else Akito's gonna be a bastard about it and erase her memories. Well anyway, please review and I'll try and update soon!!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	5. Time for Change

Tohru looked down anxiously at Hana's sleeping form on her bed. Saki's mother was placing a cool towel over her daughter's forehead. "Is she going to be all right?" Tohru asked worriedly.

The woman turned to her and smiled. "Please don't worry. She'll be fine. Its just a little fever and her throat's bothering her. You can go ahead home if you like."

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just really scared when she passed out all of a sudden. I'm so glad she's okay." 

Saki's mother stopped her before Tohru turned to leave. "I just wanted to thank you," she added softly. "Thank you for being such a good friend to my daughter."

Tohru smiled. "Hana-chan's a great friend to have." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


When Tohru returned home from work, she found Shigure eating instant noodles on the dining room table. "I'm so sorry!" Tohru cried running to him. "I should have made dinner but... but... but Hana was sick and then I had to go to work and... and I'm so sorry!"

"Ah, do not fret my dear," Shigure said putting a hand up. "It's quite all right."

"No it's not!" Tohru whimpered running frantically around the room in circles. "I've been here for so long and living in your home and I didn't even make dinner like I'm supposed to."

"Well, if you're that distressed by it," Shigure grinned. "You can always make it up to us, me in particular, in some other way." He winked at her. "If you know what I mean. Shall we say ten o'clock tonight in my room?"

Kyo appeared in the living room and beat Shigure with a chair. "I can't believe you!" he shouted incredulously. "What the hell goes through that sick mind of yours!"

"Nothing that's any of your business, my friend," the dog smirked rubbing his sore skull. 

"K.. Kyo-kun?" Tohru stammered appearing inches in front of his face. Kyo jumped back a little in surprise. "Ha...have you eaten yet?"

"Ermm no. Why?"

"Then all is not lost!!" she cried out happily. "Don't worry Kyo-kun. I'll make dinner right away. Has Yuki-kun eaten yet?"

"Yuki-kun disappeared awhile ago to that secret base thing of his," Shigure said nonchalantly slurping up the last of his noodles. "I doubt he's eaten anything."

"Really?" Tohru asked in surprise. "That's strange. Isn't it a little late to be working on his garden?"

Shigure shrugged. "I dunno."

"Hmm," Tohru murmured going into the kitchen. She put the rice into the cooker with water and pulled out the fish to cook.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Closing his eyes, Yuki listened to the sound of the air rustling through the leaves. He was sitting on a large rock next to the garden, his chin resting in his hand. How long had he been out here? Minutes? Hours? But then again, what difference did make. No matter how long he hid out here, sooner or later he'd have to confront Tohru, and do all in his power to make her hate him.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru exclaimed running up to him. "So this is where you've been."

The mouse turned to look at her in surprise. "Honda-san?" Perhaps fate was telling him that there was no use in delaying the inevitable. They were going to be torn from one another, whether now or later, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Would you like to come inside?" Tohru asked cheerfully stopping in front of him. "I just finished making dinner."

"Oh," Yuki muttered turning around again and looking down at the ground. Just being near her was making this hard. But he couldn't turn back now. He had to hurt her to keep her safe from Akito.

"Umm Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked furrowing her brows. "Is... Is something wrong?"

"Did it ever occur to you to mind your own business?" he retorted as rudely as possible. "Everything's fine, all right? Just leave me alone."   
  


Tohru gaped at him, taken back by his harsh words. "I.. I was just..." she stammered in shock. What had she done to make him so angry at her? 

"I said go away," Yuki shouted, narrowing his eyes at her.

Nodding slowly, Tohru took a few steps back. She'd never seen him glare at her like that before... It was kind of scary. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Come in whenever you like. I'll leave your dinner out for you." Then she turned around and walked back towards the house.

Covering his eyes with his hand, Yuki bit his lip angrily, a small dribble of blood running down his chin. This was for the best. This was what he had to do.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hey Motoko," Suzy called. "Are you going to wake up? You've been asleep all day."

"Hmm, wha...?" Motoko yawned sitting up in bed in stretching. "I can't help it. I was up all last night watching Yuki sleep and making that Flu Bug thing. I'm tired as hell." She glanced around the room, her eyes searching for it. "Where'd that damn thing go anyway?"

"Supposedly it turns back into a normal fly after it's bitten someone so its probably off somewhere enjoying rotted garbage and whatnot. Anyway, have you thought of a way to get rid of Tohru Honda yet?" Suzy asked. 

"Actually, I have," Motoko replied grinning. She pulled herself up to her crystal ball and placed her hands gingerly over it. Smoke began to swirl inside, till a picture formed. 

_And so we see the mating ritual of the lovely Red Winged Black Bird. Watch as the male...._

"Ugh, not again," Motoko shouted grouchily. How could this damn thing expect her to have any patience when she had just woken up about two seconds ago. "I don't care about the reproduction of birds. I wanna see Yuki you stupid fishbowl!" Squeezing her eyes shut, she concentrated harder. Finally, an image of him sitting at an empty dinner table appeared. 

"That's odd," Suzy commented. "I thought they always ate dinner together."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Motoko agreed. She glanced over at her clock and gasped. "Its already midnight!! What the hell!! How long did you let me sleep, damn it!"

"I tried waking you up," Suzy argued vehemently. 

"Well you didn't try hard enough," Motoko spat. "Now what am I supposed to do all night? Just watch Yuki sleep again? I mean, watching the sexy prince toss and turn in bed... his sheets draped over his desirable body... his hair hanging over his closed eyes...." Motoko paused for a moment, looking dreamily up at the ceiling. "Mmm, sleeping Yuki."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you'd hate that," the puppet muttered sarcastically under her breath.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kyo eyed Tohru wearily as they walked to school. She was normally chatting away till his ears were ready to fall off and smiling all cheerfully with lots of glittery sparkly things all around her. However, today she seemed almost, not happy. There were very few times when she appeared, not happy, and this was one of them. Too bad too, since this was quite a nice day, considering the fact that the damned rat had decided not to walk to school with them that morning. If anything, they should be celebrating.

"Umm, are you all right?" Kyo asked finally. He had been going to let it go, but since she was, not happy, he may as well find out why.

"Oh, I'm fine," Tohru said quickly, turning to him and smiling. It wasn't the usual, glittery happy smile either. It seemed almost, kind of, forced.

"Are you sure about that?" Kyo asked doubtfully. "I mean, you're not all sparkly today."

"Sparkly?"

"You know what I mean! Usually you're all happy and stuff."

"Hmm, I guess I'm a little sad," Tohru admitted.

"How come?"

"Yuki-kun's mad at me and I don't know why." She turned to Kyo, her eyes watering. "Did I do anything wrong to make him hate me?"

Of course. It was that damned Yuki's fault she was depressed. He should have known. "Well, most likely he's just being a dumb bastard," Kyo reassured. "I really doubt he hates you." Yeah right. Like Yuki could hate Tohru. That was like Kyo liking leeks.

"You think maybe he was just in a bad mood or something then?" Tohru asked hopefully. "I really don't like it when people are mad at me. I just don't know what to do."

"Yeah, I guess he was." Kyo really didn't like the way this conversation was going. Did they really have to talk about that damned rat the whole way to school?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"I'm going to find out the truth!" Motoko stated triumphantly. "I'm going to find out how Yuki really feels about Tohru!" 

"And how are you going to do that?" Suzy asked bored.

"I will ask him!"

Suzy paused for a moment in surprise. "Wait, let me get this straight. You're going to just walk up to him out of nowhere and just ask him how he feels about Tohru?"

"Of course not!! I'm going to make someone else do it using a spell." She pulled out her 'Black Magic for Dummies' book and opened it to a page she had bookmarked. "Its a puppeteer spell (real cool spell too). I control a classmate with a puppet and get her to ask Yuki how he really feels."

"Are you sure that'll work," Suzy asked doubtfully. "I don't think the Prince is exactly well known for opening up to people, especially about his private feelings."

"I'll get him to talk," Motoko muttered pulling out the puppet she had purchased the day before at a toy store.

"Now what purpose will this serve exactly?" Suzy inquired, raising a drawn on eyebrow. "I thought you said you had a plan to get rid of Tohru."

"I do, so just shut up and let me do this. I have an idea." Arranging the wooden pieces with strings hanging down from them carefully in her hands, she suspended the doll in air, and glanced over the spell one more time. Through her crystal ball she picked a random female classmate and took control of her body.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Oh Sohma-kun," a girl called coming up to Yuki. Her blank eyes seemed to stare past him and she had a strange smile on her face.

"Umm, hi Ioshi-san," he nodded. "Did you need to know something about the student council meeting today?"

"Not at all," the girl said, her voice flat and monotonous. She lifted an arm, her hand dangling limply at the wrist, her head cocking to the side at an uncomfortable angle. "What I really wanted to say was... you're friends with Tohru Honda, aren't you?"

Yuki was silent for a moment before answering. "We're classmates."

"Well, I was just wondering because.... umm..." Motoko wracked her brain for something to make the girl say. "Because I really admire Tohru." Motoko was ready to gag. "And I was trying to figure out what it is that makes her stand out from other girls. What about you? What do you like about her?"

"Umm I..." Yuki stammered. He turned to Tohru uncertainly who was busy talking to Uo on the other side of the room. Finally, he looked down at the ground and smiled sadly. "I suppose, if I were to point out something nice about her, I'd think of her kindness. She's a good person and I... I have a lot of respect for her. 

"I... see," the girl replied. Motoko's eye twitched as she watched them through her crystal ball. Hearing the prince rave about the virtuous Tohru was pissing her off more than she had thought it would. "So," the girl spat. "You almost sound like you're in love with her." 

"Even if I am," Yuki said quietly. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, thank you very much," the girl cut him off abruptly. "I'll just be off now, in search of a way to make myself a better person." Motoko turned the puppet around quickly, flinging the girl in the other direction, her limbs tossing limply at her sides. Finally, Motoko broke the spell and the girl collapsed on the floor.

Ioshi eyes fluttered open slowly. Struggling to her feet, she looked around cautiously in the hallway. "Why... am I here?" she wondered to herself. "What just happened?"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Oh, she's _such_ a good person!" Motoko mimicked, making her voice low and obnoxious. "I _respect_ her!" Sticking a finger in her mouth, she made gagging noises. "Agh, give me a freaking break. Could that be anymore lame? And what the hell was 'Even if I did love her, that doesn't matter anymore,' or whatever he said supposed to mean!?" Groaning, she collapsed on her bed. "Well, at least I have an idea of why he likes her now."

"So what are you going to do with this new found knowledge?" Suzy asked sarcastically. "I think you pretty much succeeded in just wasting our times again."

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up," Motoko muttered tossing the sock puppet off her hand and onto the floor. Suzy lay silent on the carpet. "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it." She grinned at her crystal ball. "Besides, I happen to have a great idea for our dear, sweet, and timid Tohru. Let's see what happens when all those admirable qualities Yuki loves so much disappear. I think Tohru's personality is in a desperate need for a makeover."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"So is Hana all right?" Uo asked doubtfully. 

"Yeah, she just has a little fever and she's lost her voice," Tohru explained. "But the doctor said she'll be fine soon."

"Wow, that was so sudden too," Arisa said shaking her head. "She seemed totally healthy when we were all together yesterday at school."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"By the way," Uotani asked raising an eyebrow. "What's up with you and the Prince today. Usually you guys are like joined at the hip or something."

"N... not really," Tohru mumbled. "I just decided to give him some space today. He wasn't in a very good mood last night."

"What was his problem?"

"Well, I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. I guess he was just having a bad day." 

"I suppose," Arisa said running hand through her long hair. She glanced over at Kyo who was being hassled by a couple admiring girls and smirked. "Its amazing how popular Orange top has been getting lately."

"That reminds me," Tohru said quickly, remembering something she had wanted to ask her friend. "I've been wondering. Do you... possibly... have a crush on Kyo-kun?"

Uo laughed and looked back at Tohru. "No way. A crush on Orange top? Puh-leeze...." she trailed off and took one last look at Kyo. "I mean, how could I possibly..."

"Its all right Uo-chan," Tohru said smiling a little as she saw Yuki talking to a classmate. "I think I know what you mean." 

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Once again, thank you all so much for reviewing!! I love it! XD Aw, and poor sexy Yuki. I'm so mean to him. Don't worry, I do it only in love. I'll try and update soon!


	6. A Girl's Reflection

"Motoko," Suzy asked cautiously. "What are you planning to do exactly?"

"It's a mirror personality spell," Motoko said confidently sitting back on her bed and crossing her legs. "I found it the other night. Once I cast it, Tohru will behave the opposite of how she normally would. Considering the fact that she's such a lame flake, this spell should make her quite interesting. Perhaps she should even be thanking me," Motoko mused. "I'll be adding a little spice into her life after all."

"Okay, listen Motoko," the puppet sighed. "I've been pretty much going along with all this up until now but I really think you should stop while you're ahead."

"What do you mean by that!" Motoko demanded angrily.

"You're not nearly experienced enough to try a personality spell. Human minds are much to complex to play around with. This isn't a game you know."

"A game?" the girl cried out indignantly. "Is that what you think I'm doing? Playing games? I can handle a little personality spell, with or without your help."

The puppet was silent for a moment before answering. "All right then. I'll help you but try and be careful."

"Thank you Suzy," Motoko said pulling out her book. "Now the only problem is I'll need some of her hair before I do anything."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Umm Yuki-kun," Tohru said cheerfully as she walked up to him after class. "Would you like to walk home with me today?" She bit her lip, waiting for him to answer. Was he still mad? 

Finally he turned to look at her, his eyes cold. "No, I have a meeting today," he said flatly.

Tohru took a step back, her heart dropping into her stomach. So he was still angry. "I... I see. Well um, was there anything in particular you wanted me to make you for dinner then?" she asked forcing herself to smile. "I... I'll make whatever you like."

Yuki's face softened for a moment and he felt wracked with horrible guilt. Why did it have to be this way? Shaking away the thoughts quickly, he made his expression stern and cold once more. "It really doesn't matter," he muttered. "Do whatever you want."

"Yuki-kun," Tohru began, her voice trembling. "If I did anything wrong to offend you, I'm really, very sorry... and if you'd just tell me what it is... I'll apologize and never do it again and..."

"Will you just leave me alone!" Yuki snapped glaring at her. Damn it. Why did she have to be so kind? It hurt. It hurt so much having her near. Damn that Akito. It was Akito's fault that he had to treat Tohru this way. It was all Akito's fault.

"R... right," Tohru stammered backing away. "Umm, I'm sorry I bothered you then." She turned around and walked away, her eyes moist.

Yuki stalked out of the room and to the bathroom. When he got there, he punched the wall as hard as he could, bits of plaster falling to the ground, and leaned forward, resting his head on its cool surface. There had to be another way. He couldn't keep doing this.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Uo saw Tohru hunched over in her desk and walked over to her in concern. "Hey Tohru, are you all right? Everyone's gone already."  
  


"He hates me," Tohru whimpered looking up at her. "I wish I could at least know what I did wrong."

"What are you talking about? Who hates you?"

"Yuki-kun."

"The prince?" Arisa laughed. "Yeah right! That guys been head over heels for you since last year."

"You're wrong," Tohru said sadly. "He hates me. I know it."

Suddenly, Uotani felt herself jerk backward, her back upright. A sharp pain began to course through her body, and her mind went blank. "T...T...T...Tohru," Uo stammered, her head dropping forward. Suddenly, her arms fell limp at her sides and every muscle in her body seemed to relax. She looked up at Tohru and smiled eerily, her eyes rolling into the back of head, and then forward again, staring past Tohru.

"Uo-chan?" Tohru gasped jumping from her desk and to her feet. "Are you all right?"

"I'm perfectly fine...." she said quietly, her voice low and monotonous. "Tohru... you have such beautiful hair. Can... can I have some of your hair?"

"What are you talking about."

Uo continued to smile as she stumbled over to the teacher's desk on unstable legs. Locating a pair of scissors, she turned to Tohru. "I just want a little... just a little."

"Ah, Uo-chan," Tohru said nervously backing away. "Are you sure you're feeling all right? You're acting kind of strange."

"I just want a little," Uo repeated softly, diving on Tohru and grabbing a lock of hair. Using the scissors, she snipped off a few strands and pulled away.

"Oww," Tohru moaned, rubbing her scalp. "Did you have to pull so hard?" She looked at Arisa, her eyes concerned. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing's wrong," Uo muttered as she left the classroom. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong." She made her way unsteadily to Motoko's home and left the strands of hair on the porch. Then she wandered to her own home where she collapsed on her lawn. Blinking a few times, she looked around herself in wonder. "Tohru? Where'd you go?" She furrowed her brows in confusion and stood up. "How'd I get here?"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko breathed heavily as she held the doll, suspended by strings from her hands. Dropping the doll on her bed, she went downstairs to the front door. That had really taken a lot out of her dragging Uo all over the place. She wasn't sure she wanted to do that puppeteer spell too often anymore. It made Motoko feel much too weak and vulnerable afterwards.

Opening the door, she was delighted to see Uo had left the hair exactly where she wanted it. Picking up a few strands, she made her way back to her room. She'd show that damn Suzy that she knew exactly what she was doing. How dare Suzy accuse her of not being able to handle something like a personality spell. Especially when Motoko had been working so hard to study her magic. As a matter of fact, she hadn't even had time to check up on Yuki once that day. Not even once! Damn it, and she still hadn't caught him in the shower yet either. 

Placing Suzy on her left hand, Motoko triumphantly held up Tohru's hair. "I told you I'd get it."

"Fine," Suzy sighed. "I'm very happy for you, but will you please reconsider. I don't want you getting yourself mixed up in something you can't control."

"I can handle it," Motoko spat. "Just wait and see. For one thing, I'm going to make Tohru fall in love with the one person Yuki can't stand."

"You mean Kyo Sohma?"

"That's right. With her fawning over Kyo and acting completely different, Yuki'll regret having ever met her in the first place."

"Just don't forget to be specific when casting the mirror personality spell."

"Of course. I'll tell her to just fall in love with the one guy Yuki hates the most."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru walked home by herself, shaking her head in confusion. What had happened to Uo back there? Maybe she should call her when she got home. As she walked up to the house and opened the front door, Shigure called out to her merrily. "Welcome home Tohru-kun. Your friend Hanajime's mother called just a few minutes ago."

"She did?!" Tohru gasped. "Is Hana-chan all right? Did something happen?"

"Oh, she fine," Shigure reassured with a wave of his hand. "Her mother just said that Hana really wanted to see you. Apparently, she has something important to tell you."

"I better hurry and go then," Tohru said frantically running out the door. "Thank you for telling me Shigure-san."

"Sure!" the dog shouted out the door. "But try not to worry so much. I really don't think anything's wrong." 

Tohru ran the entire way to her friend's house, panting heavily. She had this horrible feeling that something had happened. Why else would her mother call like that? Knocking on the door, she waited for someone to answer while she took the moment to catch her breath. Finally, the door came swinging open and a boy with dark hair came into view.

"Why hello Tohru-kun," Hana's brother said quietly in a low voice. "Its so good of you to come."

"Hi Megumi," Tohru greeted, her eyes searching past the boy. "Is Hana-chan here?"

"She's in her room," Megumi said motioning for Tohru to come in. "I'll take you." Tohru followed the boy up the stairs and to her friend's bedroom.

"Hana-chan?" Tohru called when she had gotten there. Saki lay quietly in her bed, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed and a cold towel on her forehead. "Hana-chan?" Tohru said again stepping closer. 

Saki slowly opened her eyes and turned to Tohru, a small smile creeping onto her lips. "H...o" she rasped. Sitting up weakly, she tried again. "T..y.. ha.... so..... "

"It's all right," Tohru said shaking her head. "Your mother told me you lost your voice. Its just your cold. It'll probably come back soon."

Hana shook her head frantically, her eyes desperate. "T.... so...... bad........dan...ous." Finally, Hana groaned and climbed out of bed, wincing a little.

"Hana-chan!" Tohru cried. "What are you doing?! Lie down."

The sick girl ignored her and went to her desk, pulling out a piece of paper and pen. Quickly, she scrawled a few sentences and handed it to Tohru.

_You have to be careful. Something weird is going on and I sense that danger is coming. I can feel it and all of it is centered around you. Please be careful. I know something bad is going to happen soon._

__"Hana-chan? Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Tohru asked furrowing her brows. "I really don't think there's anything to worry about...." She trailed off as a sharp pain hit her in the head. Gasping, she fell to the ground, clutching her throbbing skull. Hana gaped at her and ran to her side, watching as Tohru gasped for air on the floor. Finally, Tohru looked up at Saki, her blue eyes darkened to an almost black color. Climbing to her feet, she stumbled to a full length mirror in Hana's room, leaning forward against it and watching her reflection.

_"It's you," the Tohru in the mirror laughed. "You're me."_

_"I'm what?"_

_"I'm you and you're me."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"I'm going to come out now," the reflection grinned. "and you're going to stay here in the mirror."_

_"No, that can't happen! I'm me. I'm me."_

_"Not anymore. Now I get to take over. I'm the other you."_

  


  


__

__Hana ran up to Tohru, tugging on her sleeve. "....r.......u.........o...k?" she rasped, struggling to speak.

__Tohru opened her eyes and turned away from the mirror, smiling coldly at Hanajima. "Saki, my dear friend," she cooed. "I've never felt better before in my entire life."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru stepped into the Sohma house breathing in the air deeply. It was good to be alive. It was nice to finally be free of that wimp Tohru Honda. 

Shigure saw her and waved. "So, did you find out what Hana wanted?"

"I hardly see how that's any of your business," Tohru huffed. Changing her tone, she smiled sweetly at him. "Oh Gure honey, do you think you could make dinner tonight? I'm just so exhausted after a long day of school and all that."

"Umm, sure I guess," Shigure said doubtfully. "But you know how much I suck at it. Wait, 'Gure honey'?"

"Thanks a ton," Tohru said sarcastically, not bothering to pretend she actually cared. She went up to her room and sighed happily as she collapsed onto her bed, tangling herself into the covers. This was her room. Hers only. How wonderful life was. She heard a noise outside her door and went out. Kyo was walking down the hallway. Mmm, Kyo was a sexy little bastard when he wanted to be. Sauntering out, she smiled seductively, stopping in front of him. "Hey there Kyo. What's up?"

"Umm, hi," Kyo said uncertainly, raising an eyebrow. "What is it? You got a weird look in your eye."

"I'm just saying hi," Tohru pouted taking his arm in hers. "Come on, let's go downstairs. Gure darling has promised us a fabulous dinner for tonight."

"Shigure's cooking?" Kyo asked in disgust. "What's gotten into you anyway. You're acting all strange." 

"Now that's... not ... very ... nice," Tohru muttered, looking up at him dangerously. "What's wrong with the way I'm acting?"

"Well, I don't know," Kyo stammered as she led him downstairs. When they had reached the bottom, she cut him off with her lips, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Yuki walked into the living room and froze, the sight of Tohru kissing Kyo making him stop in his tracks. 

"Oh Kyo...." she whispered running her hands through his hair. "I want you so badly."

Yuki continued to gape at them, before breaking in with a shaky voice. "What... what are you doing!"

"Oh its the Prince," Tohru smirked glancing over at him. "What do you want?"

Was it his fault? Yuki wondered. Had he driven her to this with his cold attitude. He felt his stomach lurch in his gut as Tohru grabbed Kyo again, despite the cat's futile attempts to pull away, and kissed him again more passionately. Turning away, Yuki ignored the burning sensation in the back of his eyes. He had lost her completely. Not only were they not even friends, but she was in love with his rival as well. He felt as though he were going to be sick. Running outside, he fled to his garden, the only sanctuary he knew.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko watched her crystal ball, a satisfied smile on her face. She had done it. She had showed Suzy that she did know what she was doing. Motoko Minagawa had proven that she could handle a personality spell just as flawlessly as she had handled the others. She saw Yuki running outside and collapsing in the dirt, his eyes angry and pained. Pounding on the ground repeatedly with his fists, he shouted some curse to himself. Motoko's smile faded and she felt a small ache in her chest. Did she regret it? What she had done? But, this was only temporary. The pain would only be temporary until he realized that Motoko would always be there for him, always love him. Didn't he realize that? Didn't he understand that they were finally going to be together?

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Well now, Motoko sure is confident isn't she? Lets see just how well that spell actually went. O_0 She's gotta mess up somewhere, you know? Please review! And I'll update soon. XD


	7. Confused Hearts

  


  


  


Something inside Kyo snapped. This was wrong. Something was terribly wrong here. Finally, he managed to shove Tohru away from him, taking a few steps back himself. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he demanded, his cheeks flushed. 

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Tohru spat glaring angrily at him. "You act like you didn't want me to kiss you or something!"

The cat's face burned even brighter. "It doesn't matter if I wanted you to or not! Why the hell are you acting liking this!"

"Like what?!"

"That's it," Kyo muttered marching up to her. "Akito did something to you didn't he. Akito got Hatori to do some kind of brain thing and now you're acting all weird."

"A... Akito?" Tohru whispered. _Fall in love with the person Yuki hates the most._ The voice in her head repeated itself over and over again. Akito... she knew him... She knew that name. _Fall in love with the person Yuki hates the most. _She smiled dreamily, lost in her thoughts. "Akito." Perhaps Kyo wasn't the one she wanted after all... how could she have not see it before. It was Akito. 

"What are you doing now!" Kyo shouted as she turned around and went running out of the house. "Come back here!"

Ignoring him, Tohru went running out of the house, passing by a shocked Uotani who was standing by the doorway. "Oh Arisa dear," she cooed, pausing for a moment, in front of her friend. "Whatever brings you here?"

Uotani stayed silent, her arms crossed in front of her. Finally, she replied cooly, "well, I know I disappeared on you after school... I just thought I'd drop by and..." her voice lowered a notch and she seemed to be trying to decide what to say. "I didn't realize you and Orange top were so... close," she mumbled finally. "I guess I always figured you were into the Prince."

"Hmm, so that's what the matter is," Tohru laughed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't be too jealous about that Arisa dear. Everything's slowly falling into place the way it should be." Giving a mocking wave, she hurried away, disappearing into the trees. It wouldn't be long now. She was finally going to end this incessant noise in her head. Being with Akito was going to make all the confusion end at last.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki looked up from the ground and saw Tohru darting past him through the trees. Where was she going? Climbing to his feet, he brushed the dirt from his pants. Maybe he should follow her. Maybe there was still time to apologize for how he had been treating her. Maybe if he just explained what Akito would do to her if he knew Yuki loved her, then she would understand and they could go their separate ways on friendlier terms. Yes, he would sacrifice his happiness in order to keep her safe from Akito. 

Chasing after her, he was surprised by how long she was managing to run without stopping to take a breath. What could be so urgent that she would need to make such a hasty departure? "Honda-san!" he shouted after her. She ignored him, or perhaps never heard him at all, and continued running. 

Yuki felt dread well up in his chest as he realized the direction that they were headed. This was where the Sohma houses were. This was where Akito was. Was she going to see Akito to ask permission to be with Kyo? Akito would never allow such a thing. What was she thinking? "Honda-san! Stop!!" he called once more. She continued to ignore him and ran through the gates to where the Sohma plot lay.

Without hesitation, Yuki followed but his breath caught in his throat as she darted inside Akito's home. He couldn't let her go in there alone. Running to the door, what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Akito..." Tohru whispered smiling coyly at the man before her. "Its you."

Akito looked up from where he was seated, narrowing his eyes at her. "What the hell!" he demanded angrily as he jumped to his feet. "What are you doing here! Who let you in!"

"I wanted to see you," she breathed stepping closer. "You're the one, I want to be with." Throwing herself on him, she kissed him frantically over his mouth and face. "Oh Akito. I love you."

"Get off of me!" he shrieked immediately, his blood boiling with rage. Knocking her to the floor roughly with his elbow, he glared suspiciously at her. What was wrong with this girl? Had she completely lost her mind? Something wasn't right here. 

Tohru pulled herself up slowly and smiled eerily at him, leaving an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. A drop of blood had gathered at the corner of her mouth from where he had struck her, and she casually brushed it away with a slender finger. "You're so wonderful Akito," she continued, as though nothing had happened, her black eyes flashing. He began to wonder if they were always that color. They seemed so much darker and colder now. "So strong and fierce," she breathed as she made her way closer to him once again.

Akito looked at he oddly. "You're not Tohru Honda. What's the matter with you? Why are you acting this way?"

"But I am Tohru," she laughed merrily. "I'm me." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him close. "Its so nice, you don't transform." Tilting her head up, she kissed him hard, her tongue slipping between his lips and tracing the curves of his mouth. 

This time, Akito did not pull away. He was overwhelmed by the taste of this girl who claimed to be Tohru Honda. Was this really her? Had she been hiding her true self all along? It intrigued him. "So," Akito whispered against her lips. "What are you telling me? That this is the real you?"

"Yes Akito," she reassured stroking his cheek with her finger. "And I've fallen in love you."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki's knees buckled beneath him at the doorway. They seemed to be so wrapped up in their own little world that they still hadn't noticed him. What was going on? He felt as though he may stop breathing at any moment. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare. Some kind of horrible nightmare that he needed to wake up from. He clasped his hand over his face breathing heavily. Wake up. Why couldn't he seem to wake up? 

Climbing to his feet, his legs began running beneath him, taking him away from the scene. This was definitely some sort of nightmare.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"I don't understand," Motoko muttered as she watched the crystal ball. "Who's that man?"

"I'm not sure," Suzy replied shaking her head. "I thought you told her to fall in love with Kyo."

"I did!" Motoko insisted. "I said fall in love with the person Yuki hates the most. We've already covered this."

"You idiot! I told you to be specific."

Motoko glared at the puppet in her hand angrily. "How dare you can me an idiot. I thought I _was_ being specific, and... at least I got the mirror personality spell to work. Isn't that enough?"

"You actually think you did a good job?!" Suzy demanded incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me. This is a disaster." 

Remaining silent, Motoko watched the scene unfold before her. It was so strange seeing Tohru act like this. Sure, it was to be expected considering the spell she cast, but still, actually seeing it was beyond comprehension. This man, he looked a bit like Yuki, only maybe a couple years older. His hair was darker as well, but otherwise, he looked so much like her prince. He was quite handsome, in a sinister sort of way. Motoko found herself watching in fascination, her eyes unable to leave his face.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


This feeling, he couldn't describe it. Something about this girl was making him lose himself. Akito ran his hand over her cheek, deepening their kiss. How could he have not known? How could he have not realized that someone like this was hiding in that meek, quiet girl all along? He felt his hand slide under her shirt and she pulled away, taking a few steps. Dazed, he furrowed his brows in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" she replied haughtily, running a hand through her hair. Her scowl quickly melted into a smile as she stepped forward and planted another kiss on his face. "What I meant to say was, there will be plenty of time for that..." She seemed to be thinking for a moment before a strange look came over her face and her smile darkened. "Tell me Akito... what do you desire more than anything else in the whole world? I want to be the one to give it to you."

Akito was silent for a moment, watching her. "What I want," he began slowly. "Is for Yuki to bend down to my will. Since we were children, I've felt this strong bond with him. I want him to submit to me, unconditionally."

"The rat," Tohru smiled. "You want the rat all for yourself. Then I'll bring him to you. Anything, if it will make you happy."

"Tohru..." he breathed taking her hand and pressing it to his lips. "Thank you."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko watched, her eyes growing wide. What had she done? She'd created a total freak! And now Tohru was going to bring Yuki to this crazy psycho guy? What was he planning to do to her poor, sexy prince anyway!!? Agh! Poor Yuki! "I have to do something," she whispered. Turning frantically to Suzy, she shook the puppet fearfully. "Suzy!! I have to do something!"

"I told you this was a bad idea," Suzy yawned.

"I know. I know," Motoko cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it could be this bad."

"Well, you do know how to reverse it, don't you?" Suzy laughed shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be insulting your intelligence. I mean, what kind of person casts a spell without knowing how to reverse it first...." the puppet trailed off as it realized Motoko wasn't laughing. As a matter of fact, she looked terrified. 

"Of course I didn't learn how to reverse it," Motoko shouted angrily. "I thought this was going to permanent and awesome. Why would I want to learn how to reverse it if I thought it would be awesome?!"

"Motoko," Suzy groaned. "I can't believe you did that. You cast a spell without learning how to stop it first.... Ugh, that's so unbelievably stupid, and irresponsible, and idiotic and..."

"Okay, we've had enough out of our friend Suzy today," Motoko retorted throwing Suzy out the window of her bedroom. Grabbing her spell book, she began flipping through it frantically. _It's gotta be in here somewhere. I have to hurry before its too late._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Barging into the house, Yuki panted heavily as his eyes darted around the house wildly.

"Yuki-kun!" Shigure said cheerfully. "Where'd you run off to?"

"H...Honda-san," Yuki shouted. "She's with Akito!"

"Akito?" Shigure gasped. "Why's she there?"

Kyo came into the room, narrowing his eyes. "You damned rat! What did you just say?"

"I said Honda-san went to Akito's," Yuki said trying to calm himself down. "She's there... and she's... she's...." He couldn't say it. The way she had draped herself over Akito, holding him, kissing him. She had even said she loved him. What was Yuki supposed to do? How could he go on knowing that the girl he loved was in love with the man he hated the most.

"I don't believe it," Shigure said shaking his head. "What could she possibly be doing there?"

"Maybe we should go get her," Kyo said doubtfully. "There's no way she's safe with him."

"There's no need for that, Kyo honey," Tohru stated with a smirk as she stepped into the house. "I can see myself home quite nicely all on my little lonesome." Yuki gave her a pained look and for a fleeting moment, Tohru felt a small ache in her chest. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat, her lips parted, unable to speak. Then, the feeling passed and she felt in control again. "Oh Prince," she murmured seductively, her mouth curling into a smile. "You're just the person I wanted to see."

"What's gotten into you?" he asked quietly. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Why oh why does everyone keep asking me that!" Tohru cried out exasperated. "You have no idea how annoying it is!" 

"I'm worried about you Honda-san," Yuki insisted stepping in front of her. 

"Is that so?" Tohru asked coldly. "I would have never guessed with the way you've been treating me lately." She took a step closer, her voice gaining volume. "What do you think I am?! Your servant? Someone you can just treat however you damn well please?! "

Yuki stood there silent, his voice frozen. What _did_ he expect? He _had_ treated her cruelly the last couple days. But he had been trying to protect her. Didn't that make it okay? If he was trying to protect her? He blinked back angry tears and turned away. If she wanted to be with Akito, then fine. He wouldn't stop her. Without a word, he marched up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Tohru-kun," Shigure said slowly. "I think you really hurt Yuki-kun. What happened at Akito's?"

"Did Akito do anything to you?" Kyo demanded. "Tell us!"

Tohru looked at them and sighed. They were a waste of her time. And now she was going to have to patch things up with that Yuki guy before she broke him and took him to Akito. Things were becoming so complicated. Why had she yelled at him like that? She was supposed to be in control... But the rage had appeared out of no where. It didn't matter though. No matter what happened, she would do anything for Akito, because she loved him, didn't she?

"Tohru!! Did Akito do anything to you!"

"Hmm, I'm feeling a bit fatigued," Tohru yawned stretching her arms over her head. "Maybe I'll tell you later." Disregarding their cries of protest, she went up to her room. She had promised Akito that by this time tomorrow, she would have destroyed whatever meager pride and strength remained in Yuki's soul, and she would bring his shell of a body back for Akito to play with. Then her and Akito could finally be happy together. Going up to the mirror in her vanity, she began to brush her hair thoughtfully, making plans.

_"I can't let you do this!!" Tohru's reflection, the real Tohru shouted. "Let me out of here!"_

_"So, you still wish to own this body?" _

_"I can't let you hurt Yuki-kun!" she cried. Lifting her fists, she pounded fiercely on the other side of the glass. "Leave him alone! Stop doing this to him!!"_

_"Ah, but you see, I don't care who you're in love with. I'm in love with Akito."_

_"No! That's not right!" the real Tohru argued desperately, tears welling up in her eyes. "I... I love Yuki-kun! I love him so much!"_

_"You love the prince. That has nothing to do with me. I love Akito."_

_Tohru's reflection smiled sadly. "That's where you're wrong. You said it before, didn't you? I am you. We're the same. You don't love Akito. You love Yuki-kun too."_

_"That's a lie!!" the impostor shouted angrily, glaring at her. "I love Akito. That voice in my head... always repeating.... always telling me... I am in love with the person Yuki hates the most. That person is Akito and that's who I've devoted my life to!"_

__

__

Tohru continued to brush her hair, while the battle for control of her body continued inside her. She couldn't let that bitch have her body back. Not now. Not ever. Snapping out of her daze, she shrieked in anger, taking her brush and hurling it at the mirror, the glass shattering into a million pieces around her. The shards seemed to fall in slow motion, reflecting light in all directions as they fell to the floor. She'd never let that girl have this body. _That girl is the reflection now and I am the reality._

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Freakiness o_0 Wow, I've been called the Evilest person to Yuki ever? ^_^;; But... but I love Yuki. He's so sexy and beautiful. I know I'm being mean to him... and Tohru too. Agh forgive me! I'm almost done torturing my beloved, so I'll be nice soon, I promise ^.^ Seriously though, I love those two to death. Please review and I'll update soon! XD And thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far! 

  


  



	8. Internal Struggle

Flipping through the magic book, Motoko could feel herself growing more and more anxious. Where was it, damn it?! Groaning, she climbed off her bed and looked out the window. "Suzy," she called softly. "Are you still out there?" 

"I hate you," a voice mumbled wafting up from below the window sill. Motoko could see that Suzy was stuck on a branch just outside the bedroom window. Reaching out, her fingers brushed against the sock till they finally wrapped around it and pulled it inside. 

"Okay, I'm sorry I threw you out there," Motoko said quickly, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. "But I can't find a reversal spell in my book! Please help me!"

"I guess you have to buy another spell book," Suzy shrugged. "You can't expect to find everything in that generic one you have now."

"Do you think the library carries this kind of thing?" Motoko asked hopefully. "I'm a little short on cash at the moment and these books are expensive."

"Even if they did, the library's closed right now," Suzy pointed out. "Maybe you can check at a bookstore that's open until late."

"I guess," Motoko muttered. She glanced back over at the crystal ball and could see Tohru panting heavily, having just shattered the mirror in her room. "I just hope we're not too late."

  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru looked wildly at the shards of glass around her. That girl. That girl was going to try and take her body back. She would have to destroy Yuki tonight, before the real Tohru had a chance to ruin her. Then she could be with Akito and everything would be good again. She went to the door, stepping over the broken glass in her bare feet and completely unaware of the trail of blood she left behind. Flinging it open, she was surprised when she saw Yuki standing there. 

She gaped at him in shock, her eyes widening. What was he doing here? That strange feeling in her chest that had overwhelmed her earlier was there again. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she couldn't seem to think straight. What was wrong with her?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Honda-san!" Yuki gasped taking a step back. "I heard a loud noise... and..." he looked down and saw the blood pooling around her feet, the bits of mirror littering the floor. "What are you doing in here!" he demanded angrily. "I just don't understand what's gotten into you!" 

Frustrated, he lifted her in his arms, careful to keep from holding her too close and transforming. Then he carried her in the direction of the bathroom. This was ridiculous. The sudden change in personality was one thing. Even running off to the person he most despised paled in comparison to this. No matter what, no matter what the circumstances were, he would _not _allow her to hurt herself.

The blood dripped from her torn skin, dotting the carpet as they walked. Something was completely wrong here. He had to find out what it was before it was too late. Glancing down at Tohru in his arms, he wondered what she was thinking. Her lips were pursed together tightly, her expression unreadable.

Finally, he decided it didn't matter. He was tired of making himself into the victim of all this. Tohru was the one who needed help and he wanted to be the one who helped her. Entering the bathroom, he gently sat her down on the tub's edge.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru wished she knew what was going on. She hadn't questioned him when he picked her up, nor had she tried to resist him. It couldn't be explained. She was simply putting her trust into him for no reason at all.

"Y... Yuki?" Tohru stammered as he set her down. He placed her feet under the bathtub faucet and turned on the warm water, washing away the blood and bits of glass. Why was he doing this for her? Didn't he realize what she was going to do? She was going to ruin him, break him down till he was nothing more than a shell of a human being. She was going to bring him to Akito, the man he hated. Yet, here he was, taking care of her. The bastard.... he was trying to confuse her.

"I don't believe this," Yuki muttered as he rinsed away the blood. "Why did you do this? Why did you hurt yourself like this!"

"I didn't realize I was hurt," Tohru answered truthfully. He was throwing her off guard. He was making her forget why she was here.

Yuki sighed. "Okay, I believe you." Handing her a towel, he pulled out bandages from a first aid kit under the sink. "Just hold still," he said as he began bandaging up her wounds. Tohru watched in fascination from her place on the tub's edge, not saying anything. 

After he had finished, he looked up at her, his eyes hard and serious. "Please stop acting like this. You haven't been yourself. If you want to be with... Akito..." he broke off, his voice catching in his throat, and a look of nausea crossing his features. "If you want to be with Akito," he began again a little quieter. "I won't stop you, but please just don't hurt yourself anymore."

Tohru nodded. Maybe the other Tohru had been right. _ You are me. You don't love Akito. You love Yuki-kun too. _She felt so confused. What was she supposed to do? Yuki was kneeling on the ground, looking up at her, and Tohru's felt her breath quicken. And then, when he smiled sadly at her, her heart fluttered in her chest. Without realizing what she was doing, she bent down to him, kissing him gently on the lips. The warmth they gave her spread throughout her entire body, filling her with delirious joy. She didn't understand... was this love?

Yuki seemed to freeze against her lips. For a moment, she wanted to believe he was enjoying the kiss as much as she was, but then his body tensed and he pulled away. "I can't do this," he muttered turning his head and avoiding her gaze. 

"Why... why did you pull away from me?!" Tohru demanded angrily, jumping to her bandaged feet. She winced but ignored the pain. Her face flushed red with the embarrassment of rejection. "How... how dare you!"

"Something's wrong with you right now," Yuki said standing up. "I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're not well."

"Not well!!" Tohru cried out enraged. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. This is the way I'm supposed be. I won't submit to that other damned bitch ever again!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked desperately. "Nothing you're saying is making sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Tohru whispered. She had to regain control. She wasn't that wimpy girl anymore. She needed to stay calm. Smiling once more, she pushed Yuki gently up against the bathroom wall and placed a hand through his hair. "I know now," she murmured into his ear. Brushing her lips along his cheek to his mouth, she kissed him passionately. "I love you and only you."

Was this the only way to get him to understand? Did she have to say it once more for him to believe her? "I love you," she whispered again. _Please, I need you to accept me_, her mind screamed loudly inside her head.

Yuki seemed lost. Didn't he want to be with her? Why wasn't he returning her kiss? Finally, he broke away again, his eyes pained as he took a step back. Tohru could feel rage boil up inside her. "You... you won't reject me!" Tohru shrieked grabbing onto his shirt collar and yanking him closer. "You're the one I want. I won't let you get away!"

"Stop this," Yuki demanded quietly. "I know you're not Honda-san."

"But I am!! I'm Tohru! Don't you see that?" She was getting frantic now. Why wouldn't he accept her? Why wouldn't he love her? She was Tohru. Her eyes desperately searched his face for signs of affection. Shooting forward, she kissed him again, but he remained still, not returning any of the emotion she displayed. "Damn it," Tohru whimpered, tears coming to her eyes. "Damn you." She turned away, unable to look at him. What was wrong with her? She was supposed to be strong. She was supposed to be in control.

_"I told you," Tohru's reflection sighed from the bathroom mirror. "I told you, you love him."_

"You shut up!" Tohru cried pointing an accusing finger at the glass. "I don't need you anymore. I never needed you!"

_"I'm sorry about this," the real Tohru said, as she smiled serenely from the other side. "But I'm taking my body back now."_

__"I won't let you have it!!"

"Honda-san!" Yuki exclaimed in frustration. "Who are you talking to!"

"I won't let her have this body!" she screamed ferociously, turning to glare at him.

_"But, its too late," Tohru insisted, stepping out from the glass. "It's time we went back to where we're supposed to be."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__Motoko gasped, collapsing to the floor as she finished the reversal spell. She panted heavily, her hair falling in clumps over her face. Lifting her hands in front of her, she realized they were shaking. Her eyes felt heavy as she crawled towards her bed, climbing weakly onto the mattress. "I... I think I did it," she choked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Well, it's about time," Suzy muttered, breathing a sigh of relief. "I hope you learned something from all this."

Even if she wanted to, Motoko couldn't reply. She had never felt so exhausted in her entire life. Her fingers brushed against the new spell book she had been forced to purchase in desperation, nestled between her covers. She was going to have to pray she had succeeded... because there was no way she could try again even if she had failed.

"Motoko," Suzy asked cautiously. "Are you feeling all right?"

The girl nodded slowly in response, closing her eyes. It saddened her to think that after all this, she had failed. She had still not won the prince's heart and had only managed to create chaos. What good was she then? The image of a pale face and dark hair flickered in her mind. "Suzy," Motoko asked quietly. "Did you ever catch the name of that man Tohru was talking to before?"

"I believe it was Akito."

"Akito..." Motoko murmured, trying the name out for herself. It was a nice name when she thought about it. "I wonder who he is.... and how he knows Yuki. He said something about wanting Yuki for himself... What a strange, strange man."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki looked uncertainly at Tohru before him. She was leaning forward against the bathroom mirror, hands on either side of her, her forehead resting against the glass. Her breathing came slow and even as she slowly turned to look at him. "Honda-san?"

"Y... Yuki-kun..." she whispered, her bright blue eyes glistening with tears. "I'm so sorry." She curled down on the ground, and covered her face with her hands, crying loudly. "I'm so sorry."

"Honda-san!" Yuki kneeled before her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The change had happened out of no where within a matter of seconds, but it had undeniably taken place. She was her again. He was sure of it. "Its really you, isn't it?"

"Its me," she sobbed. "But... but I still hurt you. I really hurt you. Please forgive me."

"Don't cry," he soothed as she bent her head onto his chest. He could feel her warm tears soaking into his shirt and his heart went out to her. Tohru was Tohru again. That was all that mattered. Running his fingers through her hair, he tried to calm her down. "It's all right now."

"I don't understand what happened," she said looking up at him. "That wasn't me. You have to believe me."

Yuki was silent for a moment, trying to place his thoughts. "I do believe you," he reassured finally. "But... how did this happen?"

"I have no idea," Tohru said, pulling away quickly and climbing to her feet. Her cheeks were flushed bright red and she awkwardly brushed some hair from her face. "I'm sorry about this," she mumbled, wiping at her eyes. "I know I put you through a lot and all..."

"You don't have to apologize," Yuki said quickly. "But don't just brush it off as nothing. We have to find out what happened to you. Do you want us to bring Hatori? Do you think that would help?"

"I... I don't know," Tohru stammered. "But I..." she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked panicking, noticing the color draining from her face.

"Akito..." she replied, her eyes wide. "I... I kissed him... and he's thinks I'm coming back tomorrow night. He thinks I'll be bringing you with me... Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm so sorry Yuki-kun. I'm so sorry."

Oh, was that all. Yuki almost felt relieved. After all that had happened he almost expected to hear her say something like she only had one more hour left to live. "You're not going," Yuki stated simply. "Maybe I can go with Shigure but you're staying here."

"I can't let you go without me!" Tohru cried. "It's my fault you're in danger in the first place."

"You're not going and that's final," Yuki said leaving the bathroom. "I don't know the details of what went on between you two...." He shuddered as he recalled how he had fled the sight of Tohru kissing Akito, passionately over his face. "but still, I can't let you go. Its not safe."

"A... All right Yuki-kun," Tohru said quietly. 

Yuki glanced over his shoulder sternly. "Honda-san, you have to promise you won't go there. Let me and Shigure handle it. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Tohru said smiling at him. 

"Good," Yuki said breathing a sigh of relief. The last thing he felt like doing was going to see Akito but maybe it would be a little safer with Shigure there. He was going to try talking to Akito again and maybe he'd reconsider his prior threat, and allow Yuki to love Tohru. He realized now that pretending he didn't was something he could no longer try to do.  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She could hear the last footsteps outside her room as the Sohma members prepared for bed. Just a little longer. She'd wait a little longer until they were all asleep and then she'd go to Akito's. What did she think would happen if she went? Could she explain to him what had really happened? Maybe she could even convince him to leave Yuki-kun alone. 

Closing her eyes, she tried to brush away the nagging guilt from having lied to Yuki. It wasn't as though she had wanted to lie to him. The last place on earth she felt like going to was Akito's.... but if she didn't, then Yuki would continue to be in danger. It was her mistake, her fault that all of this had happened, and it was her responsibility to set things right again.

Finally, the last door shut and the house was filled with the quiet buzz of snoring. After waiting another ten minutes to be on the safe side, she crawled silently out of bed and opened her bedroom door. Then she took a few cautious glances around her and made her way down the stairs. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest as she put on her shoes, and left the house. She was afraid, Tohru realized. She was absolutely terrified. 

The woods were cold at night. Perhaps she should have brought a coat. Rubbing her arms for warmth, she tried to focus on this discomfort to keep her mind off of where she was going. Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold... like Akito's eyes. No, Tohru shook her head frantically. Don't think about that yet. She had to focus on the cold. If she thought about Akito, she may be too frightened to go through with this.

It wasn't long before she reached the familiar gates that led to the Sohma houses. Pushing them open, she walked in and made her way towards Akito's.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki sat awake staring up at his ceiling. How could he possibly sleep after all that had happened today? His stomach growled loudly, and he placed a hand over it. That's right. He hadn't eaten dinner. He'd been too worried and confused about Tohru. Pulling himself out of bed, he opened his door and went out into the hallway. Maybe he could eat some leftovers from the fridge. As he passed Tohru's room, he paused as he realized her door was open. She never left her door open at night. Glancing in, he saw the empty bed. Where could she be? Had she gone to get a snack too?

Going downstairs, he noticed her shoes were gone and he felt himself begin to panic. Had she gone somewhere? He tried the front door and his fear was confirmed as he realized the door had been left unlocked, even though they locked it every night. So Tohru had left after all, and it didn't take much to figure out where she had gone. He should have known Tohru would try and go off on her own like this. Sighing, he grabbed his coat and shoes and went jogging outside. Maybe he could stop her before it was too late.

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Phew, I must have edited this chapter about five times already. And every single time I kept finding more stuff I wanted to change and fix. All right. I'm going to just stop before I drive myself crazy. Hope you guys liked this chapter! There's still quite a ways to go in the story for anyone who's curious, so this isn't drawing to an end or anything like that just yet.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far! Reviews make me happy :D I hope you guys will tell me what you thought about this chapter too!

  


  


  



	9. Almost doesn't count

Tohru trembled as she knocked on the door of Akito's home. She was here. She was actually here all alone. Finally, the door opened and the dark haired man was standing before her. 

"It's late," he said flatly.

"I... I'm sorry to bother you," Tohru stammered. "I just really need to talk to you about...." She was cut off by his lips as he leaned forward and kissed her roughly. Grabbing her tightly, he pulled her back into his house. 

"I'm glad you came," he breathed against her mouth. "I missed you."

"S...stop," Tohru cried pushing him away. Crossing her arms in front of her protectively, she took a few steps back, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"What is the meaning of this," Akito demanded angrily. "You're not the same person you were before." 

"That.. that's what I came to tell you," Tohru said, tears streaming down her face. She had never been more frightened before in her entire life. "I just wanted to explain, that wasn't me. Please, leave Yuki-kun alone. I won't be bringing him to you."

"So that's it," Akito murmured stepping closer. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Your eyes have changed as well. They're bluer, brighter than before. But you are wrong about one thing. That person I saw earlier today was indeed you."

"It wasn't!"

"No, my dear. It was." He smirked at her. "Yes, it was you. I know the real Tohru Honda now. You are not the real Tohru."

Tohru tried to push him off again but he held tight. "I'm Tohru!" she cried. "That wasn't me!"

"She was the real you set free," he continued, his eyes dancing with excitement. "And I felt something for that Tohru. My heart yearned for her."

"Akito! Let go of her!" 

Narrowing his eyes, Akito turned to the open doorway and saw Yuki standing there, panting heavily. "Yuki..."

"Yu... Yuki-kun!" Tohru gasped. What was he doing here?

The mouse was shaking, whether from anger or fear he wasn't sure. "Let go of her," he said again.

Smiling darkly, he released Tohru and came up to Yuki. "How sweet," he whispered. "Did you really think you could stand up to me? And after you told me you didn't have any feelings for this girl? So that was a lie, wasn't it." Placing a hand on his cheek, he leaned closer to Yuki's ear. "Such a liar. What did I say I would do if I found out you had lied to me?"

"D.. Don't hurt her," Yuki stammered, a chill racing down his spine.

"Hurt her?" Akito laughed softly. "Why would I hurt her?" He gazed down at Yuki and grinned. "I think I may have fallen in love with her."

"That's not true!" Yuki shouted angrily backing away. "You don't love anyone!"

"Is that so?" Akito asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, perhaps I should prove you wrong then. Yuki, you may fight it as long as you like, but soon you will realize that your very existence depends on me. We need each other Yuki." He grabbed hold of Yuki's hair, jerking him up to face him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
  


"Please Akito," Tohru begged grabbing his arm. "Leave him alone."

Akito turned to Tohru, watching her carefully. "If that is what you want," he replied casually, knocking Yuki to the ground.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru called frantically, running to his side. "Are you all right?"

Groaning, and clutching his scalp he nodded. "I'm fine."

"How amusing," Akito muttered to himself. Where had she gone? Where was the beautiful, exotic temptress he had seen earlier? She had once again been replaced with this sniveling girl. "I shall wait then," he said calmly. "I'm a patient man, Tohru. Go ahead and do as you like with Yuki, but one day your true self will emerge again... and I will make you mine." Smiling coldly at them, he left the room without another word.

Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her out of the house. "Come on," he said, his voice shaking. "Hurry, we have to go." Tohru's hand trembled uncontrollably in his own and he turned to look at her. "Are... are you all right?"

"I'm really sorry," she murmured. "I know I promised I wouldn't go on my own, but... but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"It doesn't matter now," Yuki replied as they made their way home. He squeezed her hand tighter, afraid to let go. "Just as long as he keeps thinking whatever he wants and leaves us alone, that's fine by me."

"Yeah," Tohru said quietly. It was very apparent what had really happened. She should have seen it coming a long time ago. Quite simply, Tohru was crazy. Yup, that pretty much explained everything in a nutshell. She was totally, absolutely out of her mind. Why else would all this freaky stuff seem to be happening in the first place? Tohru sighed loudly. She supposed sanity was one of those things you missed most when you didn't have it anymore. Oh, dearest sanity, how she missed thee. Perhaps if she was really nice and good, it would return to her one day.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked peering down at her.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru mumbled. "Do you think I'm crazy? Is that why I acted like that before?"

"No, I don't," he answered firmly. "I think something strange is going on, something beyond our control."

"You mean like ghosts?" Tohru squealed fearfully, squeezing his hand tighter. "Do you think I was possessed by one or something?" She liked the insane idea better. Ghosts were just plain scary.

"Hmm, actually I was thinking something more along the lines of aliens," Yuki admitted, wincing from Tohru's nails digging into his palms. Ah well, who was he to complain. 

"Umm aliens?"

"Yeah, like the ones in movies."

Tohru grinned. Somehow aliens struck her as a very funny thought. "I suppose it could be aliens," she agreed. "I remember this one movie... forget what it was called... but there was this big guy that came down to earth and he was an alien and then he gave this one girl this apple and it exploded and then there was this other guy and he had this weird hair style and he wanted to find the girl but then..." she paused, trying to remember what happened next. "Wait a minute, that wasn't even all from the same movie." She laughed sheepishly, covering her face with her hand. "Yeah, never mind."

Yuki watched her, feeling his cheeks flush. She was laughing. She had such a beautiful laugh, and it felt like ages since he had heard it. "H... Honda-san?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, I just wanted to apologize for how I was acting before," he mumbled self-consciously. "I didn't want to act so cold towards you... but uh, Akito told me to... so I did? Wait, that sounded really bad... ermmm... it was more like...."

"It's all right, Yuki-kun," Tohru reassured, smiling brightly. "I think I understand what happened."

"He was going to erase your memories," Yuki added meekly, still feeling the need to explain himself. "And you know... I don't hate you at all. Actually..." _I'm totally madly in love with you and would like to have children with you. Agh, impure thoughts. Impure thoughts. Must clear head of impure thoughts. _"Actually, I uh love... love..." Yuki continued again, his face bright red, "toast."

"Oh are you hungry Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked in concern. "You probably didn't even eat dinner did you." She put a finger to her chin and nodded. "Yeah, toast is good when you put jam on it... although I think strawberry jam is the best."

_Strawberry jam... We are somehow talking about strawberry jam and toast... _Yuki wanted to kick himself. _My precious moment!! Where is my beautiful declaration of love?! _Finally he leaned down, closing his eyes. Maybe he could express his feelings without words. Maybe that would be easier. 

Tohru stopped walking in surprise, her cheeks heating up as she saw big lips puckered up in her face. Wagh, Yuki was going to kiss her. What to do... what to do... Well, the moment felt right... so she supposed she should just go with the flow of things. Closing her eyes, she felt all the more aware of the stone snagging her foot and sending her sprawling to the ground. Amazing, kissing the dirt was very... yucky tasting.

"Ack, Honda-san!" Yuki said panicking. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine," she groaned, her voice muffled by the ground. She pulled herself back to her feet and was surprised when Yuki reached forward, helping her to brush some dirt from her cheek. 

_Well, _Yuki thought, finally giving up. _I tried._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hmmm," Motoko muttered looking at the crystal ball. She curled onto her bed wearily, biting the tip of her thumb,. Actually, it was more like she was knawing on her thumb, till it was a nice bloody mess. So, these two were sure getting awfully close now. That was just like life to give her to total _opposite_ of what she was trying to achieve.

"Motoko," Suzy asked carefully from the girl's hand. "Shouldn't you be unconscious by now? I mean, after all that spell casting... and you not really knowing what you're doing... shouldn't you be completely exhausted and near death?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Motoko retorted, her blood shot eyes glaring down at the puppet. "Do not test me, Suzy dear," she warned. "I swear I will throw you in the garbage disposal."

"Point well taken."

"Now," Motoko mumbled, looking at the crystal ball. "I need to try and comprehend what just happened. Sexy Yuki was talking to another, equally sexy man named Akito. Other man in love with Tohru but only the Tohru I created... and now he's letting them go... and now my brain has ceased functioning... goodnight." With that, Motoko quite literally passed out on the bed.

Suzy watched her and sighed. Most likely, if Motoko kept up this rapid pace of spell casting when her body was still so unaccustomed to it, she'd most possibly die. Not that Suzy particularly cared or anything about Motoko's well being... but there was something unsettling about seeing someone slowly destroy herself like this.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


When the two got home, they were completely exhausted. Tohru's face remained a bright shade of pink the entire time she was with him. She was completely confused about what had happened and especially about the almost kiss that had almost occurred, but of course, almost was still almost, and almost didn't count.

"I never did get anything to eat," Yuki mused as they stepped into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a pan of leftovers from the night before. "Mmm, food."

"Did you want me to make you anything?" Tohru offered.

"Its all right," he said smiling at her. "I know you're probably tired. You should get some sleep." He glanced over at the clock. "As of now, we officially have three hours before school starts."

"You've got to be kidding me," Tohru groaned. "All right then, well I guess I'll see you in a couple hours." She sighed and made her way out of the kitchen. 

"Honda-san, wait," Yuki said walking toward her.

"Yes?"

He stopped and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Good night, Honda-san."

"G... good night Yuki-kun," Tohru murmured, her face flaring up again. She went up to her room feeling warm inside. After such a terrible day, things were finally seeming to go right.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki finished off the contents of the pan, feeling much better. He had thought he was going to die of starvation. Crawling upstairs to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, his eyes hanging heavily over his eyes. Now he was probably going to die from lack of sleep. When he had finished, he went to his room, passing Tohru's on the way. The door was shut and he could hear soft breathing coming from inside. Smiling to himself, he went to his room and laid down in bed. Good, she was finally here and safe. 

Turning onto his side, he wondered if they would ever find out what had really happened to Tohru that day. Obviously the problem wasn't aliens... though he supposed that could always be a farfetched possibility. And he highly doubted she had been possessed by any evil spirits... though that also would have explained a great deal as well. 

Yuki closed his eyes as he finally began to drift off to sleep. No sooner had he lost consciousness was he abruptly, and ever so rudely woken up from it by his alarm clock. This had to be some kind of sick joke. There was no possible way it could be six a.m already. 

Opening his eyes a crack, he eyed his clock and realized it was. Slamming his hand down on the sleep button, he happily drifted back into five minutes of slumber before the damn thing went off again. This time the half-awake Yuki wasn't as forgiving. With minimum effort, he picked up the annoyingly loud alarm and hurled against the wall.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


As Tohru was making breakfast, she found herself glancing nervously toward the kitchen entrance. Where was Yuki-kun? Was he still asleep? Should she go wake him up? Or would he be annoyed if she did that. Her mind was spinning as she tried to decide what to do. 

Kyo came into the room, yawning loudly. He eyed Tohru wearily before going to the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk. "So, are you still crazy?" he blurted out finally.

"Hmm, eh, what?" Tohru gasped. "Oh umm, no, I don't believe so."

"Good," he muttered drinking from the carton. "I swear, what the hell kind of narcotics were you on yesterday?"

"I... I wasn't... " Tohru stammered. "I was just..." Actually, she couldn't even explain herself and that was the worst part about it. She really had no logical explanation for what had happened to her... aside from the conclusion that she had lost her mind.

"Whatever," he said with a wave of his hand. "Just as long as you're normal now." He blushed to himself as he remembered the way Tohru had kissed him. Maybe he had dreamt that part.

"By the way Kyo-kun," Tohru said quickly. "Do you know where Yuki-kun is? Is he still asleep?"

"Hmm, I guess... ugh, how the hell should I know!"

"I suppose I'll go wake him up then," Tohru said walking out of the kitchen. He was probably having a hard time getting up after their long night. Going upstairs, she could hear his loud snores as she got closer to his room. She opened his door quietly and could see him buried under layers of thick covers, his legs and arms hanging out. He looked kind of funny actually. Smiling to herself, she called out his name quietly. "Yuki-kun? Yuki-kun? Wake- up. We're going to be late for school." 

There was no response and Tohru tried calling a little louder. "Yuki-kun." Still no answer and Tohru realized she'd have to get closer. "Yuki-kun!" she said loudly as she walked up to him. "Wake up." Leaning over him, she gently shook his shoulder. "Please wake up Yuki-kun."

Suddenly, Yuki's arms shot out from the covers and wrapped around Tohru. He murmured something in his sleep as he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "Erm, Yuki-kun," Tohru said in shock as he transformed into a mouse. 

The mouse sat in front of her, blinking in confusion. "Honda-san?" He looked down at himself. "How'd I transform?"

"Umm," Tohru said quickly, her cheeks flushing. "I came to wake up you and you hugged me."

"Oh, I did?" Yuki asked furrowing his brows. "Darn and I don't even remember. That's not fair."

Tohru laughed a little and picked him up in her hands. "Just hurry and get ready, all right? We're going to be late for school."

"Ah that's right. I do vaguely remember murdering my alarm clock this morning."

"I see," Tohru said slowly, acknowledging the destroyed clock laying in pieces by the wall. She set him back down on his bed. "I better hurry out of here before you change back." Then she left the room and went back to the kitchen.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note All righty then, another chapter ^_^ Phew, now that everything has calmed down a bit we can all take a breather. Isn't Yuki sexy? Yes. Yes he is. Today's my mom's b-day too. I got her this vase thing... well actually, she picked it out and said "gimme" so I said "okay." XD I've also been slowly descending into madness because of a lack of chocolate lately... since I'm trying to find out if it is the cause of the annoying breakouts on my face. (Hands shaking) Need chocolate.... so sweet... and rich... and delicious.... AGH!!! Screw the acne!! I need chocolate now! Yes, I'll stop now. Please review!


	10. A New Plan

Making a face, Kyo trailed behind Tohru and Yuki, in deep thought. Damn it! She had kissed him! Kyo?! Right? Right? Sure, she was probably on some sort of drugs at the time, ones that were probably too expensive for him to afford himself, but that still didn't change the fact that Tohru had kissed him!

Glancing up at the two in front of him, he gaped in horror, stopping in his tracks. The... the sparklies had returned. The strange glitteryness that always seemed to surround Tohru had returned with twice as many reinforcements. And that wasn't the most horrible part either. The worst of it was... that Yuki was glittery too! Agh, NOOOO! It was horrible. They were both shimmering under the early sunlight... like some sort of... walking Christmas ornaments.

Continuing walking, he ran up ahead of them, determined not to lag behind and be forced to watch them sparkle in unison together. It was just too sickening. As they approached the school, he became aware of a blond head standing outside the building. Wait, wasn't that Tohru's friend? She seemed to see him out of the corner of her eye and a vulnerable look crossed her face. That yankee girl... he'd never seen her look like that before. He couldn't help but wonder if she was all right.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


During class, Tohru noticed that Uo wasn't acting like herself that day. Closing her eyes, she struggled to figure out what was wrong. She grimaced as she remembered kissing Kyo and how Uotani had seen it. It had already become apparent a long time ago that Uo harbored feelings for Kyo-kun... even if she did refuse to admit it... and seeing that must have really hurt her. Putting her head down in her arms, Tohru groaned silently to herself. Agh, she had made her friend sad. She was a horrible person.

When lunch came around, Tohru jumped up from her seat and hugged Uotani tightly. "Wagh! You know I love you right?"

Uotani gaped at her for a moment before furrowing her brows in confusion. "Are you feeling all right, Tohru-kun."

Nodding, Tohru pulled away. "I just want you to know I wasn't myself the other day... so please forgive me if I did anything to upset you, Uo-chan."

Uo's face softened and she smiled at her friend fondly. "All right. Don't worry about it. It wasn't that big of deal anyway." She raised an eyebrow in amusement, gesturing casually toward Yuki. "Seems you patched things up with the prince too. So are you two hooked up yet?"

"What?" Tohru exclaimed quietly, placing her hands over her heated cheeks. "No, of course not. Although umm, well... I suppose we're a bit closer than before." She thought to how he had kissed her goodnight and her face grew even hotter. What had he been trying to say back there? "And... I do like him a lot," she murmured soflty. 

Arisa's smile faded a little. "So how's Orange top taking it?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "You know he likes you too, don't you." She looked away, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"Umm, Uo-chan," Tohru said looking at her friend. "If you like Kyo-kun that much, I can always talk to him for you." She put her hands together and squealed happily. "You two would make such a cute couple!"

"Yeah right," Uotani laughed. "I'm telling you Tohru. I have absolutely no feelings for that guy whatsoever."

"I don't know Uo-chan," Tohru said uncertainly. "If you do like him though you should just admit it."

"But I don't!"

"Who likes what?" Kyo asked coming up to them.

"Damn it, you orange-haired bastard!" Uo shrieked pulling out her lead pipe and bashing him over the head with it. "How dare you eavesdrop on a private conversation!"

"What the hell!" Kyo shouted rubbing his throbbing skull. "Fine, I don't even care anyway." Muttering to himself, he went back to his desk.

"Wow, that was a little harsh, wasn't it?" Tohru asked uncertainly. 

Arisa sighed and put her lead pipe away. "Fine... maybe I do like him.... a little."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki came up to Tohru after class, clearing his throat. Why hadn't he just told her how he felt the night before. Now, he may never get another chance. Pushing away his doubts, he decided he'd try and get everything straight today. That way there would be no more confusion. "Umm, Honda-san," he began. "Would you like to walk home with me today?"

"Oh Yuki-kun," she said turning around in surprise. "I didn't see you. Sure, I'd love to, but don't you have a student council meeting?"

"No, it was rescheduled for tomorrow."

Tohru paused for a moment, making Yuki feel uneasy. Was she going to change her mind? "Umm, do you mind if we stop at Hana-chan's?" she asked finally. "Yesterday, when I was acting all strange, I think I scared her a little."

"Of course," Yuki said feeling relieved. So she wasn't going to refuse him. Tohru waved goodbye to Arisa and then followed him out the door. "So what's wrong with Hanajima-san? I haven't seen her at school the last few days."

"Hana-chan's really sick," Tohru sighed. She stopped walking abruptly, her eyes widening. "That's right," she murmured. "So much happened I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" Yuki asked pausing beside her.

"When I went to see her yesterday, she warned me that something bad was going to happen, right before I started acting strange. And a few days before that, she had said that she had a bad feeling that I was being watched and was in danger."

"Does she know something?" Yuki asked uncertainly. Hanajima just managed to keep on freaking him out more and more, didn't she.

"I... I guess so..." Tohru said frantically grabbing Yuki's hand and pulling him forward. "But I really need to talk to her now." 

Yuki could feel himself blushing as she held onto his hand. It was kind of embarrassing how flustered she made him. They hurried to Hanajima's house and Yuki could feel his anxiety growing. He'd never been to Tohru's friend's house before, as creepy of a friend as she was, and couldn't help but wonder what it would look like. Would it be a dark, foreboding mansion complete with a huge, iron gate and bats and witches and vampires and... Yuki's train of thought was broken as they stopped in front of a nice, modest home. 

"We're here," Tohru said cheerfully as she went up and knocked on the door.

Yuki was more than a little surprised by the normality of Saki's house. It was actually quite pleasant looking. A middle aged woman opened the door and Yuki figured this must be Hana's mother. She too looked surprisingly normal. The woman smiled warmly at Tohru. 

"Tohru, its so good to see you. Hana's been looking a lot better today. I'm sure she'll be very happy that you came." She glanced at Yuki and smiled at him as well. "I see you brought someone with you this time. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Urmm, well actually..." Tohru stammered quickly. "Umm he's a really good friend and umm... so you said Hana-chan is feeling better today?"

"Oh yes, much better. You can go up to her room right now if you like."

Following quietly after Tohru, Yuki could feel his heart drop. Ouch. So they were still at this 'just a friend' status. That was a bit painful. They opened the door to Hana's room and walked inside.

"Tohru-kun," Hana said softly as she pulled herself up into sitting position in her bed. "Ah and Sohma-kun is here as well." 

"Oh your voice came back Hana-chan," Tohru exclaimed running up to her. "That's wonderful. Your mother said you were doing a lot better today."

"And I see you have recovered as well Tohru-kun," Saki said smiling. "You were acting a bit... strange yesterday."

"It was awful!" Tohru cried grabbing her friend's hands. "I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, I felt as if someone else was controlling my body and I was just watching from the outside like I didn't even exist!"

"Hmm, yes," Hana said closing her eyes. "I sense the danger has passed momentarily but it will return." She opened her eyes again. "My brother has read many books and taught himself how to cast curses on people. Its a form of black magic. I believe someone is doing the same to you Tohru-kun."

"B...but why?" Tohru gasped. "What could I have possibly done to make them angry enough to want to use black magic on me?"

"I don't know, but I believe that this person is also the reason that I'm sick right now. I don't know why, but I just get this feeling that I'm right." She sighed and leaned back in her bed. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you more but there's nothing I can do."

"Its all right, Hana-chan," Tohru said smiling at her friend. "You've already helped me so much already." Giving her hand one last squeeze, Tohru pulled away. "I better be going now. I think Yuki-kun's getting tired of waiting." She motioned toward Yuki who had fallen asleep standing up while leaning against the wall. 

"Oh my, I never would have imagined Sohma-kun could fall asleep so easily, and while standing even."

Tohru shook her head and smiled. "Hana-chan, it was a very long night. I'll have to tell you about it another time. I probably got about an hour and half of sleep last night myself."

"All right, thank you for coming to see me, Tohru-kun," Hana said quietly. "I'll probably be coming back to school soon."

"Bye Hana-chan," she said cheerfully as she went up to Yuki. "Come on Yuki-kun. Time to go."

"Hmm?" he murmured opening his eyes. Remembering where he was, he was suddenly wide awake. "Oh right. I'm ready... Ermm get better soon Hanajima-san," he added quickly before leaving the room with Tohru. "So... what happened?" he asked finally as they made their way back outside.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Tohru said uncertainly. "It's kind of like... you know how Hana-chan's brother can put curses on people?"

"What?!" Yuki asked in shock. "He can?! Agh!"

"Okay, bad example. Hana-chan basically thinks that someone is using black magic on us. She thinks that's why she suddenly became so ill too."

"That's kind of a weird idea. Are you sure she's not just being paranoid?"

"No way," Tohru said shaking her head quickly. "Hana-chan is always very insightful about these kinds of things."  
  


"Well, I suppose that would explain a lot," Yuki agreed, but he couldn't help but remain doubtful. Black magic? When he thought about it though, Hanajima's electric waves were a pretty strange thing in themselves as well, so maybe this wasn't as farfetched as it seemed. "So who would want to do that to you in the first place?"

"Who knows," Tohru sighed. "Maybe they just don't like me."

"Hmm, speaking of liking people," Yuki murmured, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I just want you to know that I really care about you a lot... but if you just want to be friends, then that's all right with me."

Tohru felt her face flair up brightly as she looked down at the ground and began walking faster. "I uhh, I never said I only wanted to be friends, did I?" she stammered. "I mean... if you wanted to be... um more than that... then I would... too."

"Really?" Yuki asked in surprise. "But I thought..." he trailed off. It didn't matter what he had thought. Maybe this could work then. "All right then," he grinned taking her hand. "Let's do it?"

"Huh? 'Do it'? Wait, what? 'It'? What's 'it'?!" Tohru's mind was racing. This was going way to fast.

"Let's be a couple," he said kissing her on the cheek. 

"Oh.." Tohru said softly, the place his lips had touched her cheek feeling warm. "Okay Yuki-kun."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko followed Yuki through a dark tunnel, only to find that no matter how quickly she walked or ran, she could never seem to catch up to him. Finally, he stopped walking and turned around to face her. Yuki? No, it wasn't. It was someone else. He looked like Yuki... a little, but he had dark eyes that pierced through her own. Akito....

"Ugh," Motoko groaned as she woke up and rubbed her head. "I feel awful. What time is it?"

"Hmm, I believe this is a new record," Suzy commented. "Fourteen hours of sleep."

"What?! Fourteen hours!!" she looked frantically at the clock. "Its already evening? Ugh, this sucks!! Why did I sleep so long?"

"Why do you think?" Suzy retorted. "Casting these stupid spells for your trivial little crush on that Yuki guy is completely draining you. This is why I keep telling you to stop."

"But I can't!" Motoko spat haughtily. "After all I've been through. Not when I'm this close..." she trailed off, her jaw hanging open as she looked over at her crystal ball which was still going on its own. 

_"Let's be a couple."_

_"Okay, Yuki-kun."_

No, this wasn't right. This was not what was supposed to happen. Tohru blushed as she put her hand to the cheek he had kissed. This was wrong. Why? Why? Why? Tears came to Motoko's eyes as she turned away angrily. Covering her face with her hands she began to cry. This was not how it was supposed to turn out. 

"Damn them," she muttered. "Damn you Tohru!!" She looked up, glaring tearfully at the crystal ball. "Damn you Tohru!" she shouted. "You stupid witch. This is all your fault. My life is a complete and utter wreck and its all your fault. I... I should be somewhere, doing something with my friends, or working, or studying, anything! But instead I'm home, trapped in this damned cage of a room and its all your fault!!"

"Will you stop it!" Suzy demanded. "I'm sick of this pity party thing you're always throwing yourself. Its your fault you stopped talking to your friends. And its your fault you haven't done a single productive thing with your life since high school ended. You can't just blame Tohru every time something goes wrong. "

"Oh yes I can!!"

"I give up. You're an idiot."

"Shut up Suzy! I... I don't care what you say. I know I'm right." She picked up the new book she had bought and flipped through it. If she couldn't make him stop loving Tohru, then she'd make him fall in love with her using magic. "I'll cast a love spell... its the only option I have left."

"You can't be serious!" Suzy gasped. "Are you really going to force him to love you that way? That means no matter what happens, nothing you two do together will be real. He'll never really love you."

"It... it doesn't matter anymore. As long as he's not with that Tohru girl, I don't care." Motoko felt her eyes well up with more tears. It did matter. She didn't want to cast a love spell on him but it was the only way they could be together. She groaned when she saw it. It was an extended spell, so it would take a few days to complete. She would have to collect rose petals every night for the next three nights and boil them in water. Then she'd have to get him to drink it? How the hell was she supposed to do that? 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The next day was a weekend and Tohru spent the entire morning running around the house making it spotless. She left for groceries and came back with twice as many bags as usual. By the time evening had come, she looked exhausted.

"Wow," Shigure commented as he looked at all the food on the table. "You sure made a lot tonight, Tohru-kun."

"Well, today is...." she began slowly. She had mentioned it a few times to everyone over the past few weeks but she supposed they had forgotten. It had been exactly two years now since she had come to live with them.

The dog gasped, cutting her off. "Its your birthday today isn't it!! I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I'll make it up to you, ermm later maybe."

"What? It's your birthday?" Kyo asked coming into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Actually," Tohru sighed setting the rest of the dinner up. "Its not my birthday." She smiled up at them trying to look cheerful, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed that they had forgotten what day it really was. 

Yuki came down as well, furrowing his brows at the table, set up a bit more formally than usual, and piled high with various dishes. Hmm, there was something he was supposed to remember about today. What was it? Ermmm, ummm, oh yeah! "Honda-san, Happy Anniversary," he said smiling as he came up. "Its been two years already hasn't it?"

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru beamed, starry eyed. "You remembered!"

"Uh, I sure did!"

"Oh so that's what this is all about," Shigure nodded crossing his arms in front of him. "Silly me, I didn't even realize. I do apologize dearest Tohru-kun."

"Its all right," Tohru said quickly, her mood already much brighter.

"Yeah so Happy Anniversary I guess," Kyo added. He sat down and surveyed the food in front of him. "Geez, you didn't have to go through so much trouble just for that though."

"Why not try a 'thank you'?" Shigure suggested.

"I thought I did!" Kyo retorted. "I mean, I don't have to use those exact words, do I?"

"It would help."

"Well, anyway," Tohru broke in before the argument could take a violent turn, as it usually did. "I ... got each of you something too. They're not much though. Just something to show my appreciation for letting me live here for so long."

Shigure grinned. "Aw, you didn't have to do that dearest Tohru-kun," he beamed. Leaping on his gift, he held it up in his hands happily. "But if you do so insist, I shall so humbly accept."

Tohru laughed as she passed out the last two gifts. "I just wanted to do something nice for all of you."

Tearing open his box, Shigure found two ink pens with his name engraved on the side. Kyo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Bruce Lee Dvd 'Fists of steel' (or something like that. I dunno) in front of him. Yuki looked down at his own colorfully wrapped package and slowly opened it. When he looked inside, he saw a small gardening book and a few packs of seeds. 

"I'm sorry. I know these gifts are kind of lame," Tohru apologized. "I didn't have a lot of money at the time and... I wasn't sure exactly what to get each of you.

"Cool," Kyo broke in, nodding in agreement. "Bruce Lee does awesome martial arts. Thanks Tohru."

"Oh you're welcome Kyo-kun," Tohru said breathing a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not."

"Oh darling Tohru-kun!" Shigure exclaimed. "Just what I needed, and they have my name on them and everything. Ah yes, I can spend hours admiring them while at my desk. Yet... they are so precious to me... I would hate to waste a single drop of ink in them. So therefore," he said loudly. "I will simply write nothing at all! Poor Mit-chan will have a heart attack." Shigure chuckled to himself as his mind went over all the possible ways he could torture his editor when she came to pester him tomorrow.

"Thank you very much, Honda-san," Yuki said as he flipped through the book. 

"Oh, you're welcome Yuk-kun," Tohru beamed. "I was hoping you'd like it."

Yuki felt his face flush as he sat down with everyone else to eat. If only they had thought to do something for her. Ugh, guilt was going to eat away at him all night.

"I have an idea," Shigure said loudly, jumping up from his seat. "I'll call over everyone else to come celebrate this wondrous occasion with us!"

"No, not Ayame," Yuki begged as Shigure pranced to the phone. 

"That's right!" Shigure sang cheerfully. "Aya, and Haru, and Momiji, and Hatori and maybe Kisa and Hiro? And I wonder if Ritsu would like to join us... perhaps even Akito..." Yuki cut him off by throwing a chair at his head. "But you know Akito," Shigure continued, rubbing his sore skull. "Always so busy, he probably won't be able to make it."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Yeah, this chapters getting too long to bring all the Sohma's over to piss each other off just now. They can all do it in the next chapter. ^.^ Thanks for reading and please review! 

All right, these are my attempts to respond to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I'm not very good (or creative. Damn my limited vocabulary) at this kind of thing so I'm sorry if they sound kind of repetitious ^_^

  


Ssjgoddesschico- Thank you! Oh cool, so are back from vacation? 

purrfect679- Thanks! I'm glad you think I'm funny XD Yeah, and that part where Kyo asks if she was crazy was meant to be funny. It just struck me as a humorous thing for someone to blurt out.

Spika- Yes, we all appreciate sanity more when we lose it. ^0^ 

Tiggy-54- Thank you!! XD I try and update pretty fast.

Kacho- thanks for the advice =D I'll check that witch hazel stuff out. As for how many chapters there's going to be, there should be around 18 or so. Hope that's not too long ^_^

WW1- Thank you!

Megami No Hikari- I'm glad you like it :D

Momori- hehe, I know. Isn't Motoko a pain in the ass? But for some odd reason I kinda like her character ^.^

C.B.- Glad I made you lol XD 

trc- Thank you!

Friend of Shippou- Yup, I love chocolate. Pretty much chocolate anything, ice cream, cake, cookies, chocolate bars. Hershey's and Dove's are pretty good but there's this really good japanese chocolate my mom buys. I forget what its called though. Mmm, its gigantic too. 

Ginny- Aw thank you XD 

tohru honda- Cool :D Glad you love my fic. 

Silver Milkyway- thanks! I'm glad you're still reading! Next time you're on we'll talk then ^_^

Celarania- Thank you!

Grrl N- yup, everything's sorted out for the time being, but as you can see, Motoko's still being a pain in the butt so things can get nice and screwed up again. -_-

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	11. Chaotic Night

It wasn't long before the other members of the Sohma family were barging into the house. Tohru ran around frantically, trying to prepare more food. "I had no idea there were going to be so many people tonight!" she cried. 

"Come on, woman," Hiro said impatiently, tapping his foot against the kitchen floor. "Get a cooking! You think I came here just so that I could slowly starve to death from malnutrition? What kind of child abuse is this? Do you think I appreciate this kind of mistreatment?"  
  


"I... I'm trying," Tohru protested as she stirred the contents of the pan in front of her. "Please forgive me!"

Hiro rolled his eyes, slamming his hand hard down on the counter. "What is wrong with you? You just apologize for everything without even knowing why you're apologizing. Puh-leeze! You'd think you could at least learn the proper times of when to say you're sorry. What kind of example are you setting for us kids?"

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru cried turning to him, her eyes wide. "I'll try to set a better example for now on!" 

Kyo walked by, his ears perking up. "Damn it Hiro!" he shouted bursting into the kitchen. "Quit pestering Tohru, you little punk."

"Oh, so now I'm the little punk?" Hiro asked raising an eyebrow. "And here I thought I was the victim. I am the one starving to death here. You'd think the least I could get when I come here is a little food. Is that really so much to ask? I suppose with as terrible hosts as you guys are to your guests, I should've expected as much.... Ow! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Its time to shut up now," Kyo grumbled, grabbing Hiro by the arm and yanking him out of the kitchen. They passed by Kisa in the dining room. 

"Hiro?" Kisa asked furrowing her brows. "Were you being mean to Sissy again?"

Looking at her, his face flustered, he shook his head quickly. "Uh, no... I wasn't doing anything." Hiro looked down at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why did we have to come here anyway?"

"It's been two years since Tohru came to live with Shigure and everyone," Kisa said cheerfully. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh yeah, real exciting," Hiro muttered under his breath.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


This was just too much. Was inviting every single person in existence really necessary? Yuki couldn't help but wonder this as he pried Momiji from the inside of the washing machine. "Wagh!!" Momiji cried. "Kyo was mean to me and shoved me in here!"

"You're fine," Yuki reassured as he set him down on the floor. "What did you do to piss of that stupid cat so much anyway?"

"All I did was say hi to Tohru and give her _a big hug_," Momiji said defensively. He looked up at Yuki with big, sparkling eyes. Hmm, but who knew what the rabbit was really thinking. Maybe the innocent hugs he gave Tohru were really the acts of a horny little teenage boy trying to cop a feel. Yuki shook his head, trying to push the ridiculous thoughts from his mind. _ This was sad. _ He was even getting jealous of Momji of all people.

"Just stay away from the cat," Yuki shrugged finally. "He's stupid and likes to hurt things."

The door bell rang for what seemed like the tenth time that night and Yuki went to open it. Standing at the doorway was Hatori and Haru. 

"I found Haru wandering in the backyard somewhere," Hatori explained with little interest. "I think he lost his way... again."

"Why hello Yuki," Haru said quietly, placing his hands on Yuki's shoulders. "I would've have been here sooner but I somehow couldn't find the house." He moved his head to the side, glancing past Yuki into the living room. "Quite a few people came, didn't they."

"Unfortunately," Yuki grumbled... just as long white arms wrapped themselves around him from behind. 

"Oh dearest Yuki!" Ayame squealed hugging him tightly. "I searched and searched but you were nowhere to be found. Why didn't you come find me in our game of hide-and- go-seek?"  
  


"Maybe, because I didn't want to you find you, moron!" Yuki shouted angrily as Ayame dragged him away from the door in a bear hug. He kicked his legs with little success as Ayame pulled him into the kitchen. 

"You know, suggesting I go hide with the false promise that you will come look for me is not a very nice thing to do, little brother," Ayame reprimanded loudly. He noticed Tohru at the stove and his smile widened. "Oh Tohru dear!! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am," Tohru said cheerfully as she cut up the vegetables and put them into a bowl. 

"But how can you be when you're working away like a slave!" Ayame exclaimed in horror. He thrust the kicking Yuki in Tohru's direction, pinning him down to the counter beside her, making her jump back in surprise. "This day is in your honor you know, you should be celebrating with my darling little brother here."

"Will you let go of me!" Yuki yelled, finally freeing arm. "Hai-ya!" He gave the snake a nice good punch and sent him flying back against Shigure, knocking the two men to the floor.

"Oh Gure, darling," Ayame purred from on top of the dog. "You broke my fall, you sweet, sweet man you."

"Of course Aya," Shigure murmured. He placed a hand on the snake's cheek. "Anything for you."

"Damn it!!" Yuki exclaimed in shock as he kicked the two men out of the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong with you two!! Do that somewhere else!!" Groaning, he put a hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry about my brother, Honda-san," he said shaking his head. "I realize he's a bit _disturbed_ at times."

"It's all right," Tohru laughed, turning to look at him. Her smile made his heart pound twice as fast in his chest and he looked away, his cheeks flushed. 

"I... better go check on everyone else," Yuki mumbled shyly as he went to leave. He heard the loud clatter of the knife as it skidded by him on the floor, the tip grazing his toe. He knelt to pick it up just as Tohru hurried beside him. 

"Agh, I'm sorry," Tohru gasped. "I wasn't paying attention and I dropped it. It didn't cut you, did it?"

Yuki shook his head as he handed it to her, flashing her a smile. "No, it didn't even touch me. Don't worry."

"Oh that's good," Tohru said breathing a sigh of relief. "That would have been awful."

"Hee hee, they don't even see us, do they," Shigure's hushed voice wafted by from beside them

"Quiet Gure-san," Ayame said quietly. "They'll hear you.... and then we'll never catch them doing the wild thang."

Narrowing his eyes, Yuki turned his head to the side, finding Ayame and Shigure crouched beneath the small kitchen table. _Damn those two._

Shigure dropped the video camera he was holding and gave a little wave. "Uh, hi, Yuki-kun." He turned to Ayame and whispered loudly. "I think he sees us."

"No shit I see you, you stupid bastard!" Yuki shouted angrily lifting the table from over the two men's heads. "What do you think you're doing!!"

"Agh!! Yuki's gone crazy!" Ayame squealed. "How cute. My little brother, defending his mate."

"Damn you both! Get out of here!!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko went over her options when it came to collecting the rose petals that would be needed for making her love spell. Why did this have to be so hard! She looked down at the chart she had devised to help her decide what to do.

  


_Option 1- Buy from flower shop._

_Pros- Roses will indeed be obtained with no problems._

_Cons- It'll be expensive!! I don't have a job, damn it! (Suzy complaining in background. "And who's fault is that! Get off your lazy ass and work somewhere!" But Suzy can go to hell for all I care.) _

  


_Option 2- Steal from neighbor's yard._

_Pros-  It'll be free!! Hurray!! All the roses I need with no charge!_

_Cons- My neighbors hate me. They own a gun... AND they own a big, mean dog. They will most likely shoot me on sight... only after their dog has torn off both my arms and legs._

  


_Option 3- Make imitation roses using magic_

_Pros- It'll be free! Hurray! And I get to keep my arms and legs too._

_Cons- How the hell do I make imitation roses using magic? Maybe they won't even work as good. Better not take the risk. _

  


_Option 4- Ask neighbors nicely if I can borrow roses._

_Pros- It'll be free! Hurray! And I get to keep my arms and legs too._

_Cons- They hate me, remember? Not only will they say no and slam the door in my face, they'll probably also still sick their dog on me. Stop with the wishful thinking._

  


_Option 5- Plant my own roses_

_Pros-  Well, it won't be totally free, but seeds can't cost that much, do they? And at least I can get them without being attacked by the aforementioned neighbor's dog._

_Cons- How long do rose bushes take to sprout and grow buds? What the hell was I thinking? I don't have years to do this. I need to do this now before that evil witch ropes my Yuki into marriage or something._

  


  


"What exactly are you doing?" Suzy asked raising an eyebrow as she looked down at the notebook on Motoko's desk.

"I'm deciding, damn it!!"

"I see."

Motoko slammed the notebook shut, a determined look in her eyes. "Suzy, I'm going in."  
  


"In... where exactly."

"I've decided on option 2. I'm going to steal them from my neighbor's yard."

"Hmm, well good luck to you with that," Suzy yawned. "I'll be waiting for you right here."

"Haha," Motoko laughed. She ran to her closet and grabbed a black sweatshirt and black pants. "That's what you think, but you're coming with me, my dear."

"Oh come on," Suzy groaned. "I don't wanna."

"And I don't care!" Motoko grabbed a black hat and tucked her long hair under it. She would do anything to be with Yuki, even if it meant stealing roses of all things. It was already getting dark outside. As soon as night fell, she'd go on her raid... and pray to god their dog was chained up that night.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


It was coming. Closer... and closer... Oh no! It was already here!! Kyo's eyes widened in fear as the closet door flew open and he was greeted by a smiling face. "Kyo-kun!" Kagura squealed happily. "So this is where you've been hiding!"

"Get away!" Kyo yelled fearfully as he ducked under her outstretched arms and ran past her.

"Come back, my love!" Kagura cried. "I haven't seen you for ever so long!" She raced after him, knocking over Ritsu who was carrying a tray of food from the kitchen. 

"AGH!!!" Ritsu shrieked in horror as he looked at the spilled food on the floor. "LOOK WHAT I'VE DONE!!! I'M SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!"

"Ritchan-san!" Tohru exclaimed worriedly as she ran out of the kitchen and kneeled beside him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm so sorry Honda-san," Ritsu whispered, tears coming to his eyes. " I've ruined all the food you prepared... I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANYMORE!"

"N.. no!!" Tohru reassured him quickly. "Its all right. There's more in the kitchen. You are very much deserving of life. Please don't give up!"

"Its too late for me," Ritsu sighed tearfully. "Goodbye cold, cruel world!" Pulling a knife from his pocket (which he keeps for just such suicidal occasions) he pressed it to his chest.

"Don't do it!" Tohru cried in horror. Letting out a final gasp, she clutched her chest, crumpling to the floor. _Too... much... stress.... Can't... take it._ With that, she fainted from shock.

"All right, let's calm down," Yuki said appearing beside Ritsu and plucking the knife from his hand. "You don't need to die so get up." Grabbing Ritsu's hand, he pulled him to his feet. He saw Honda-san laying on the floor, her hand over her heart and her eyes wide.

"Eh, Honda-san?" he asked uncertainly kneeling down by her. 

Tohru continued to stare blankly past him, still in shock from seeing Ritsu nearly stab himself in the heart.

"Hmm, how to wake her up," Yuki murmured quietly to himself. Bending down, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Tohru-san.... please get up."

Immediately snapping out of it, Tohru jumped to her feet, her face bright red. "I'm all right!" she nearly shouted. "Ah, thank you Yuki-kun." Slapping her hands over her flushed cheeks, she stumbled back into the kitchen. "I'll... just uh... get the rest of the food now." 

"I saw that!" Shigure yelled happily. He went prancing over to Hatori. "Guess what Ha-san!" he squealed. "Yuki-kun kissed Tohru-kun and called her by her first name!!" Yuki chased after him, hoping to shut the dog up, as Shigure ran around the room with a microphone (which he keeps in his pocket for just such occasions...) "Listen one and all! Yuki-kun has called Tohru by her first name and kissed her as well!! Where's Kyo-kun? He must know!"

"I don't know where he is," Kagura whined. "He disappeared awhile ago while I was trying my best to shower him with love!"

"Ho, ho, ho," Ayame winked, elbowing Yuki with his arm. "I always you knew you had it in you." 

"Agh, I can't take this family anymore!" Yuki groaned, clutching his head in his hand. Fleeing outside, he saw Uotani talking to Kyo. Furrowing his brows in confusion he took a step closer, hidden by the corner of the house. What was Kyo doing talking to Tohru's friend anyway. He heard Uo laugh and clap her hand over Kyo's shoulder.

"Yeah, fine, whatever," she said, shaking her head. "So, I guess I came at a bad time. I didn't even realize that today was your guy's anniversary or whatever."

"Well, I dunno, you can come in too... if you want, I guess," Kyo shrugged. "One more annoying person won't make much of a difference."

Uo tapped him lightly over the head with her lead pipe. "I'll ignore the last thing you said and take you up on that offer."`

Losing interest, Yuki turned around and walked back inside. Oh well. So Kyo was being somewhat decent to one of Tohru's friends. He supposed that wasn't too hard to believe. Though it was still odd seeing him behaving halfway decent to anyone. Glancing over at the clock, he wondered how much longer everyone was going to stay. It was so hard to be normal around Tohru when all these people were here driving him crazy.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Pausing, Motoko took a few cautious glances around her. It was already night, and thankfully, a dark night at that. Clouds drifted over the moon, blocking almost all the light it cast. Good, if it could just stay like this, she should have no trouble. Carefully, she tiptoed into her neighbors yard, crouched over as she passed under their window and headed toward their back yard. 

The two tall rose bushes stood brightly against the house, the roses all in full bloom. Lifting her little basket, Motoko held it beside the bush, letting it dangle from her wrist. Then she pulled out a pair of scissors and carefully began snipping the flowers, the buds falling gently inside. 

"Hurry up," Suzy whispered harshly. She looked around impatiently from Motoko's hand next to the basket handle. 

"I'm going as fast as I can," Motoko shot back, keeping her voice low. She froze as she heard barking from behind her. Turning around slowly, her neighbor's little poodle, Fluffy came running up behind her, yipping loudly. She let out a little shriek, running out of the yard and jumping over the fence. Panting loudly, she slid to the ground.

"That was the terrifying dog you were so afraid of?" Suzy asked incredulously. "He came up to your ankles for crying out loud!"

"He scares me!" Motoko protested. She looked down at the roses in her basket and counted them. She had about 12 rose heads... and that would give her more than enough petals. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki breathed a sigh of relief as everyone finally left. They had made it through the night with only two broken doors and three shattered dishes. This was too much. Having everyone over at once was just too much. He smiled a little as he saw Tohru giving one last wave to Momiji before the little boy bounded out the door. "Did you have a nice time Honda-san?" he asked walking up beside her.

"Yeah, I did actually," she said cheerfully. "I'm so glad Shigure called everyone over."

"Even though it did mean more work for you," Yuki couldn't help but mutter in annoyance. It wasn't Shigure who was going to have to clean up now either after having all these people come. That guy could be so inconsiderate sometimes.

"I don't mind," Tohru laughed as she went into the kitchen and turned on the water in the sink. She began working on the dishes. "Besides, I had fun."

"That's good," Yuki smiled as he went to join her. Putting his hands in the soapy water, he helped her scrub away at the plates, handing them to her to rinse.

"Umm, Yuki-kun," Tohru said quietly her cheeks flushed. 

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering.... you called me Tohru-san earlier... didn't you?"

"Ah, I suppose I did," Yuki replied, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Did that bother you?"

"Well no..." Tohru mumbled slowly. "I kind of liked it actually. Do you think you could call me that from now on?"

Yuki nodded, blushing as he handed her a wet glass. "All right, Tohru-san." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Yeah, I know its sappy. Forgive me!! I'm a sappy person! Oh, guess what, I just had my little job interview thing so I can work at Walden's books. Hope I get it! Wahahaha! I could get 33% off of all their manga! Erm, not that that would be the only reason I want to work there or anything.... Anyway, thanks for all the reviews everyone!! XD 

  


  



	12. Finally Meeting You

Writer's note Woah, was anyone else in that giant black out thing? That was freaky o_0 

  


  


  


  


"Motoko?" Suzy asked in curiosity. "How long are you going to watch him?"

Motoko froze, turning to the sock puppet laying on the table. "I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered finally.

"Stop playing dumb," Suzy groaned. "You've been watching that Akito guy all day now. What the hell could be so interesting about him?"

Pushing the crystal ball off her desk angrily, she knocked it to the floor and it made a loud noise as it fell to the carpet and rolled a short ways. "I wasn't watching him!" she shrieked angrily. "Stop accusing me of such... ridiculous things!"

"Damn it! You almost broke the crystal ball!" Suzy said incredulously. "What the hell is your problem!"

"Just leave me alone," Motoko huffed. She bent down, picking up the fishbowl and brushing it off with her hand. A small crack was visible along the top but Motoko decided to ignore it as she set it back on her desk. So what if she was watching Akito. It wasn't a big deal or anything. It wasn't as though he actually seemed to do anything throughout the day. If anything, he probably never even left the house. He just seemed to lounge around his home, doing nothing, staring off into space or at the sky and every so often, barking out orders to some man name Hatori....

Shaking thoughts of him from her head, she looked at the small vial of rose water she had sitting on her shelf. Only one more night to go and it would be complete. Then all she would need to do is pour a few drops into his drink and let it enter his system. She shivered at the thought that Yuki, her prince was actually going to fall in love with her. It didn't matter that he wouldn't really love her.... None of that mattered anymore.

"Motoko," her mother groaned as she opened the door and saw the rose petals strewn around the room. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing," she muttered. 

"Hey! Don't use that tone of voice with me! I'm getting tired of cooping yourself up in your room all day. Go outside and get some fresh air."

"But mom," Motoko complained. "I don't feel like it right now."

"I don't care if you want to or not. If you have nothing else to do, at least get some shopping done for me." Her mother fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a small scrap of paper. "Here, this is the grocery list. Now hurry up."

"Oh fine." the girl grumbled, though she couldn't help but agree with her mother a little bit. Some fresh air probably _would_ do her good. She'd been alienating herself in her room for far too long anyway. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki looked down at the boxed lunch in his hands in surprise. Had Tohru really made this for him? "Oh, thank you.... Tohru-san." The name still felt strange on his tongue. He would've actually preferred to just keep calling her Honda-san forever but she seemed to like the new name and that was enough.

"Well umm," she stammered blushing. "Since we are going out now, I thought I could make your lunch from now on."

As they left the house and made their way to school, Yuki found himself taking her hand and smiling. Never in a million years would he have imagined they'd finally be together like this. It almost seemed too good to be true. "You know," he commented glancing over at her. "You look really beautiful today." She looked beautiful everyday actually. Maybe he should tell her so more often.

She blushed and looked away. "Thank you."

"I planted the seeds you gave me too," he added. "I've always wanted to try growing watermelon."

"It'll be so wonderful if they sprout," Tohru agreed enthusiastically. "Can I help you next time when you're taking care of them?"

Yuki smiled at her. "Of course you can." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


As Motoko made her way down to the grocery store, she thought she saw a familiar figure pass into the park. Turning around for a second look, she found the person had already disappeared. He had kind of looked like... like Yuki? She hadn't seen her prince in person since that day at the bookstore. She wanted to see him again. Finally deciding, she stopped walking and changed course to the park.

When she entered, she saw a dark haired man sitting on the bench by the path. She drew a bit nearer and could make out a bird sitting idly on his finger as he gazed down at it. He was dressed completely in black, his clothing contrasting greatly with his pale skin. Motoko found herself gasping quietly. This... this was Akito. What should she do? She knew he didn't know who she was but she already felt like she had known him for a long time now. Suddenly, she was beginning to feel rather guilty for having spied on him earlier that day, as if somehow he would know that she was the one who had been invading his privacy.

The man looked up at her, watching her with his intense eyes. So, he had caught her staring at him, Motoko thought in embarrassment. Should she say something? Even if she should, she couldn't seem to form any words. She just stood there silently, staring deeply into his eyes.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Who in the world is this girl? Akito found himself wondering. She had been standing there, gawking at him for quite awhile now. Was she lost? Was she simply stupid? Standing up, he approached her. Perhaps if he asked her what she wanted, the damned girl would go away. "Hello," he said flashing a charming smile. "Is there something wrong?"

"N...no, nothing," the girl stammered. Her cheeks were flushed and she almost seemed to tremble before him. What the hell was her problem?

"Well, that's good. I was bit concerned something may be the matter..."

"You know Yuki, don't you?" the girl suddenly blurted out.

Akito was a bit shocked. Yuki? How did she know he knew Yuki? Hardly anyone even knew of his existence let alone who he was associated with. He found himself narrowing his eyes down at her. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"I... I used to go to the same school as him. I.. wanted to be with him... but this girl got in the way."

Why was she telling him all this? His confusion was growing by the minute. He truly couldn't care less about some high school girl that had a crush on his Yuki. "And?"

"You... you know Tohru Honda too, don't you?"

"Yes, I know her," Akito said sighing in frustration. "Please tell me what you're getting at."

"I... I know that you don't like her." the girl sputtered. "I don't like her either. I want her gone. I want to get rid of her completely so I can be with Yuki."

"I see," Akito said slowly. So, that was it. "What I would like to know is, what would make you think I don't like Tohru Honda? What makes you think you know anything about me?"

"I'm sorry," she answered in a small voice. "I just..." she paused, seemingly deciding how much she should tell him. Akito watched her in wonder. If she hadn't been acting so damned pathetic, he may have actually found her attractive. "I just.." she continued. "I know a lot because I've been experimenting with black magic," she mumbled, the words tumbling from her mouth.

"Black magic?" Akito asked incredulously. Ah, so the girl was insane after all. Poor dear. Well it was none of his concern and the fact that he didn't really give a damn had not changed at all.

"Yes, I'm the reason Tohru was acting that way before," Motoko said quietly. She seemed to have given in and decided to tell him everything. "I know that she may have seduced you then... but that wasn't really her. She's still the same, stupid, annoying girl she always was. So, you have to believe me... I want her gone."

"I see..." Akito didn't know which was worse. The fact that she was telling him all this or the fact that he was actually starting to believe her. It would explain a lot he supposed. He almost felt sad in a way as well. He had really liked that Tohru, the one who had kissed him so passionately. But now it would seem that hadn't been the real her after all. However, what did this girl hope to gain by this discussion. What did she want from him? There was something intriguing about her. Perhaps he would allow this girl to be with Yuki, and see how it affected the balance of things, see how it affected Tohru.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hana-chan!" Tohru exclaimed running up to her friend. "I'm so glad you can make it to school now."

"Yes, I do feel rather healthy," the girl nodded. "Have any exciting events occurred while I was away?"

"No, not really," Tohru replied shaking her head.

Uotani laughed as she playfully smacked Tohru on the back. "Yeah right. Tohru's forgetting to mention the fact that she's going out with the Prince now."

"Is that so?" Hana asked raising an eyebrow. So that's why he had been at her house as well that day. "My little Tohru-kun is growing up," she said with a sigh.

"Ah yes well," Tohru stammered. "It was kind of sudden and all that... so well, its no big deal really."

Kyo felt his muscles stiffen in his desk. He couldn't have heard them right. Damn that Yankee and her loud mouth. But... was Tohru really going out with Yuki? When the hell had that happened? He felt blind rage begin to boil up in him. What the freaking hell! Damn that rat!! Why did he always have to win at everything!! And now he had Tohru too? Damn it!!

Arisa glanced over at Kyo and clamped a hand over her mouth. Oops, perhaps she had been talking a bit loud. "Tohru," she began uncertainly. "Does Orange top know that you're going out with the prince?"

"I... don't think so," Tohru replied furrowing her brows. "Why? Should I have told him?"

"I don't know," Uo sighed. Ugh, why was that damned, orange-haired freak always on her mind? It was annoying the hell out of her. She glared over at him accusingly. _This is all your fault! Damn you!!_

__"Uo-chan?" Tohru asked tapping her friend on the shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm, what?" she asked snapping back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko could feel the blood pounding in her ears. What was she saying? Why was she even spouting off all this to Akito? She didn't even know what she expected to happen by telling him all this. "I... I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm saying all this."

Akito flashed her yet another attractive smile. "Well, I suppose your contempt for Tohru has brought this on. I'm not sure what you want from me but I'll let it pass for now. Assuming you can get him to return your feelings, I won't mind if you two begin a relationship together."

Approval, maybe that was it. Perhaps all she had wanted was for his approval. This man who seemed to hold so much power, who had said he wanted to control Yuki. She had wanted this man to approve of her relationship with her prince. Was that it? It had to be. What other reason could she have for speaking to him like this. "Thank you," she murmured finally.

"However, you must know, that I will always come first to him. There is a bond between him and I which can not be broken by such flimsy chains of love brought on by your little crush."

Motoko felt her heartbeat quicken. This was the Akito she had come to understand. These were the kinds of words she had heard him say when Tohru had come to see him. Why did it make her blood race to hear them spoken to her in this way? Was it because she was afraid? Was she angry? Or was it something else? The man smirked at her and she found herself taking a step back. "What is it?" she stammered.

"You see, I've also been wanting to get rid of Tohru Honda for awhile now.... The purpose I believed she would serve didn't work the way I planned it would. However, when she came to my home that day... I think I fell in love with her." He paused and Motoko wondered if he was actually feeling remorse right now. "But I suppose deep down I knew she could never change. I suppose I always knew she would be the person she's always been. If what you say is true, and you were the cause of her fluctuation in personality, I must applaud you. Whoever thought such things were possible...."

"I... I thought if I did that, Yuki would stop loving her... but it didn't work."

"Hmm, no, I suppose it wouldn't," Akito muttered quietly. He looked straight into her face, his eyes dark and angry despite the brightness of the smile he wore. "Good luck making Yuki fall in love with you. I'm curious to see how this affects all of them."

"He _will_ fall in love with me," Motoko said, smiling bitterly to herself. "He won't have a choice in the matter." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru looked over Yuki's shoulder as he poured water over the small piles of dirt. "Isn't that too much?" she asked in surprise.

"No, actually, they'll probably need a lot more," he explained. "They use up more water than most plants."

Tohru grinned at him as he began digging another small hole and dropped a few seeds into it. "It never ceases to amaze me how good you are at this," she commented. 

Yuki blushed and covered the seeds with dirt. "Thank you." 

"So what can I do to help?" Tohru asked cheerfully as she kneeled over the garden beside him. 

"Hmm," Yuki said thoughtfully placing a gloved hand on his knee. "Would you like to water those plants over there then?" he asked handing her a canister of water and pointing next to him. 

Tohru nodded enthusiastically taking the water. "All right." Standing up, she walked a little to the side, bending over the dirt, and began pouring water over the small plants sprouting up from it. She glanced over at Yuki as he worked on another section of seeds, his eyes focused in front of him. Smiling a little to herself, she continued watering. It still awed her at times how attractive he was. She turned to him suddenly, wanting to say something. "Yuki-kun."

"Honda-san," Yuki said at the same time, standing up and turning to her. They bumped right into each other, but there was little time to be surprised. Yuki transformed into a mouse and sat on the ground, blinking at Tohru who had tripped backward and was sprawled in the muddy garden. "Uh, Honda-san?"

"Oh my god Yuki-kun," Tohru cried, jumping off the garden and into the grass. She looked down at the mouse and then at the plant she had squashed. "Agh!! I'm so sorry!"

"Its all right," Yuki said shaking his head. He felt himself as he was lifted off the ground and could see Tohru kneeling down and picking him up. 

"I'm really sorry," Tohru said again. She trailed off, and began to laugh uncontrollably. "This always happens, doesn't it," she commented with a grin. "I better go before you change back." Yuki nodded as Tohru set him back down on the grass and she quickly hurried away. She noted the mud on the back of her pants and blushed fiercely. It was always something. Hopefully he hadn't noticed the dirt on her clothes. She wondered why things like this always seemed to happen when they were getting close, as if the whole universe was against them being together. 

_Its funny too, _Torhu thought, smiling sadly to herself. _And I was just about to tell him that I loved him._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko crushed a few more petals before dropping them into the water and boiling them. The thick liquid in the pan had condensed considerably and was turning into a dark pink syrup. Now she had to add lavender and a drop of her blood. She grimaced at the thought of adding blood to this mixture and actually making Yuki drink it, but that's what it had said to do so she supposed she had no choice. Finding a sewing needle, she returned to the kitchen and pricked her forefinger as she neared the stove. Ouch. Then she held her finger over it and squeezed the skin, till a drop of deep red blood oozed from the puncture and fell into the pot. 

"Motoko!" her mother cried coming into the room. "What are you doing!"

"Um nothing," she said quickly. 

"And what in the world are you making? It smells terrible." Her mother made a face as the overpowering smell of burned floral filled her nostrils. 

"It's nothing!" Motoko said again a lot louder. "I'm done now anyway so it doesn't matter." Grabbing the handle of the pan, she pulled it from the heat and turned off the stove. Then she hurried back up to her room. 

"Wait Motoko! Tell me what you're doing!"

She ignored her as she went running up the stairs. The thick substance in the pan still bubbled slightly. Taking it inside her room, she took the small glass vial from her desk and filled it the rest of the way with the hot liquid. Then she put the pan down on a magazine and looked proudly at her creation. It was finally finished! Now she just had to get a few drops of it into Yuki's drink.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note My, my, what a.... persistent girl she is. And she finally met Akito... so that's good, or maybe its bad. Anyway, as you can see, the story's going to take another dark turn once the new spell kicks in. Forgive me! ^_^

Thanks again to all those who reviewed! 

  


Trc- ooh, that sucks when your computer does that =O Thanx for the reviews ^.^

KoiKokoro- Just started watching? ^.^ Yup, Fruits Basket is awesome. Its been one of my favorite animes for a long time now. Glad you like my fic! Ah, but things are going to have to go downhill again -_- Sorry!

Purrfect679- Lol, thanks =P Yeah, I just love Ayame's character. He's so fun to write about. 

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto- Thank you :D Nice to know people appreciate it ^.^ (Shoes sparkling)

Mini-Moonstar- ^.^ More to come. 

Lys3- Ho, ho ho, thank you so much! I read your new fic and I liked it!

C.B.- Thanx! ^.^ I'm trying to kind of lighten things up before everything gets all icky again because of Motoko.

Nikki WSOFN-FTBSS- Hehe, I'm sorry ^.^ I'll give you half then. (seriously though, I'm actually not that great but I'm always trying to improve :D) Thanks for the ego boost!

Kisu- Yup, as you can probably tell from this chapter, you're on the right track with Motoko. =P 

Yuko Samari- Yeah, Motoko's pretty much my designated villain for this fic. :D Thanks for reviewing even though you're busy!

Runic Knight- Wow! Thanks for sitting through all eleven chapters at once. That must have been hell. LOL ^.^ And I hope I get the job too! Thank you! I know what you mean, I spend soooo much on anime and manga its not even funny.... well actually, it kinda is. XD

MegamiNoHikari- :D Yup, he gets to call her Tohru-san, isn't he just the cutest! Ah, but Yuki is always cute... and sexy... drool....

friend of shippou- I love Aya too. He's fun to write about. Him and his odd hyperactive tendencies. XD

Celarania- Thank you!! Yeah, I thought it would be funny to have Yuki getting jealous of Momiji of all people. Especially since Momiji is so innocent and adorable!

Inuyashachic515- Thank you! Glad you liked it!

Ssjgoddesschico- Thanks! :D yeah, I really hope I did okay at my interview -_-;; I kinda froze. Lots of "erm, umm, can you repeat the question?" Hehe, but I think I did a little better at the end when I was a little less nervous. 

Mindy- Thank you!! :D

Grrl N- yeah, it would've been funny to have her attacked by the dog ^.^ But I was merciful and let her live so the story could continue! XD 

ginny- Oh cool, glad you liked that whole pros and cons thing. It was fun writing them.

Psychotic Azn- Hurray! Thank you! I'm happy to know I didn't sicken everyone with my love for sugary sweet sappiness. XD Yup, Motoko's evil but I likes her.... for some odd reason....


	13. Something Bad

Motoko glanced around nervously as she snuck up to the Sohma's home. How the hell was she going to get Yuki to drink this stuff? She held the small vial up to the moon light and sighed. The light reflected oddly off the transparent liquid, making it almost seem as though it were glowing. No. There was no way she could do it herself. She'd have to get Tohru to do it with that puppet spell. Motoko hated that stupid puppet spell. It always made her feel as if she were going to pass out afterwards. Setting the glass bottle of rose syrup by the door, she hurried away before anyone inside could notice her.

When she got home and had returned to her room, Motoko pulled out her wooden puppet. "Here goes nothing," she muttered.

"Hey," Suzy complained. "I thought you weren't going to do that anymore."

"I don't really have a choice right now," Motoko replied haughtily. _Trust me. I hate this spell more than you do._ Arranging the strings on her fingers, the puppet dangled lifelessly from her hands and she closed her eyes, picturing the dark haired girl in her mind. _Tohru... I need you to do as I say..._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The hairs on the back of Yuki's neck were standing on end. That couldn't be normal. Something.... wasn't right... but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud voice.

"You bastard!" Kyo shouted angrily in the living room. "How dare you date Tohru!!"

Yuki stopped walking in surprise and turned to face Kyo. How had he found out that they were dating? It hadn't even been that long yet. "I really don't see how that any of your business," he replied finally in a bored voice.

"Damn it!! It is my business! You don't deserve her!"

Yuki narrowed his eyes at the cat. That's it. He was really starting to get pissed off now. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me you damned rat!" Kyo spat. "You don't deserve Tohru. You're a cold hearted, selfish, self absorbed..."

What the hell!! Yuki was no longer thinking. Lurching forward, he kicked Kyo hard in the jaw, sending the cat flying into the wall. Anger was burning inside him as he stalked away. That stupid cat. What the hell did he know about him? He felt a blow against his cheek as Kyo lunged at him from the side, knocking him to the ground. "Didn't expect that one..." Yuki muttered as he pulled himself to his feet. Kyo tried to punch him again and the mouse ducked, sending a hard blow to Kyo's gut. The cat coughed, and teetered back. 

"You don't deserve her," Kyo said again from the floor. He wiped a drop of blood from his chin, his eyes watching Yuki steadily. 

"Well neither do you," Yuki retorted, ready to fight again in case the cat decided to attack.

"Wha... what are you guys doing?" Tohru gasped in shock as she emerged from the kitchen. 

Yuki looked up at her in shame, placing a hand self consciously over his swelling cheek. "Hon... Tohru-san," he said quickly. "It was nothing." he glared at Kyo before stalking out of the room. He wasn't going to lose it in front of her. That stupid cat wasn't worth it. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru furrowed her brows in concern as she watched Yuki leave the room. He seemed to be all right at least. Running up to Kyo, she took his hand and helped him to his feet. What could they possibly have been fighting over this time that could have made them go this far? "Kyo-kun?" she asked uncertainly. "What happened?"

"Just forget it," Kyo grumbled climbing to his feet. 

"Well, umm, I just wanted to tell you that dinner is almost ready," she began. "And..." She stopped suddenly as a pain wracked through her brain. What... was wrong with her? The pain increased and suddenly everything went black.

"Hey, uh Tohru," Kyo said eyeing her wearily. "You feeling all right?"

"Oh, I'm just fine," Tohru murmured, her head lolling to the side. Kyo looked at her uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said smiling reassuringly at him. Kyo nodded before leaving the room and going into the kitchen. Tohru's head dropped lifelessly in front of her, her chin resting on her chest as she stumbled forward. Her limbs seemed to hang limply from her body and she stopped in front of the door. 

Tohru found the bottle of rose syrup by the entrance. Grabbing it in her hand, she stumbled into the kitchen and popped the small top off of the vial. Her lifeless hand managed to lift if over Yuki's plate and a few drops fell onto his food. Then the bottle fell from her hand and shattered on the floor. Blinking a few times, Tohru looked around the room. How had she gotten here? Hadn't she just been in the living room with Kyo and Yuki?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Agh," Motoko moaned as she collapsed on her bed, panting. "This is getting harder and harder to do."

"I warned you," Suzy shrugged. "You body can't take all this stress you're putting on it."

"Well," she sighed. "At least I got the stuff into Yuki's food. That's the important thing." She felt a stab of fear enter her chest as she turned to watch the events through her crystal ball. What would it be like when Yuki loved her? Would it feel real? Would she be able to pretend it was real love? Would he still be Yuki? Or would the potion warp his personality somehow. Why did this feel like such a mistake?

"So what are you going to do if this actually works?"

"I don't know yet."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru looked down at the broken bottle in confusion. What was this pink, sticky liquid? It looked kind of like jam or syrup. Well, she wasn't sure where it had come from but she supposed she should clean it up before someone slipped in it. Picking up the glass carefully and tossing it into the garbage, she pulled out a rag and wiped up the substance, rinsing it off in the sink. Then she placed the plates of food on the table, the one with leeks for Yuki, the one without leeks for Kyo. "Dinner's ready," she called loudly from the kitchen. Everyone piled in, sitting down at their usual spots.

"This is really good," Yuki commented as they ate.

"Oh, thank you Yuki-kun," Tohru beamed happily. Kyo growled at the two under his breath. 

"Ah, what a wonderful cook our little Tohru-kun is," Shigure sighed. "How lucky we are to have her.... and by the way..." he smirked. "I couldn't help but overhear Kyo and Yuki's little battle for your affection today."

"What?" Tohru asked furrowing her brows. "Do you mean that fight earlier?"

"So, is it true then?" Shigure prodded. "Are and you and Yuki-kun going out now?"

"Umm, well," Tohru stammered her cheeks flushing. "Yeah."

"Doesn't anyone know how to mind their own business," Yuki muttered. 

"How darling!" Shigure squealed. Then he sighed loudly, placing a hand on Tohru's shoulder. "Though I did so wish for you to become my wife."

Yuki threw his chopsticks at Shigure and they hit him in the forehead. "Don't touch her," he warned.

"But... but," Shigure whimpered, pulling a piece of rice from his hair. "Can't you at least let a poor old man dream?"

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked standing up. "Did you want me to get you another pair of chopsticks?"

"Oh uh, you don't have to," Yuki said quickly but she had already retrieved them and was placing them in his hand. He hadn't meant to make more work for her. "Well, thank you."

Kyo was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Life was so unfair. Why the hell did Yuki have to get Tohru.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko made a face as she watched them eat dinner. Tohru was so sickeningly sweet and polite it was pissing her off. Focusing in on Yuki, she eyed him carefully, looking for signs of any changed behavior. Hadn't the spell work? "Suzy," she began nervously. "Why isn't anything happening?"  
"You can't always expect instant results," Suzy explained. "Try waiting a little longer. It'll probably take some time to take affect."

"By the way," Motoko began, trying to sound nonchalant. "I ran into that Akito guy yesterday."

"Who?" Suzy asked. "Oh, you mean that guy Tohru was making out with when you screwed up that one spell?"

"I didn't screw up that spell," Motoko muttered. "It just didn't totally work out the way I planned."

"Well anyway, what did you say to him? That guy freaks me out."

"I... I told him how I felt about Yuki, and how Tohru was just in the way," Motoko smiled a little at the memory. "He said that he didn't mind if I went out with Yuki." He had such a beautiful smile... but his eyes were so cold.... so sad. She turned to Suzy excitedly. "Let's see how he's doing. Just for a second. Then we'll see if there are any changes in Yuki... a little later maybe."

"Umm, if you want," Suzy said uncertainly. "Why are you so interested in this guy anyway? Like I said before, he really gives me the creeps. Don't you remember what he said before to Tohru? He has this weird obsession with Yuki and wants to control him."

"Well how is he any different from me then?" Motoko asked quietly. The question seemed to be directed more at herself than anyone else. "I'm just like him. I want Yuki all for myself, and now I'm going to control him with a spell. Maybe he's just lonely.... like I am." She placed her hands over the crystal ball and watched the dinner scene change to that of Akito's home. Akito was sitting quietly on his porch outside, leaning against the side of his house. His life must be so sad... "I wonder if I'll ever get to speak to him again," she murmured to herself.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki held his stomach as he stood up from the table. A strange pain was coursing through his body, flowing through his blood stream. He could feel it like venom surging through his veins. That feeling that something was wrong was nagging him again.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked in concern as she stood up as well. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Tohru said coming up to him and placing a hand on his forehead. "You look terrible."

"Well, I do feel a little sick," he admitted. Losing his balance, he teetered to the side a little and Tohru caught his arm to steady him.

"You should get some rest," she suggested. "Maybe you just need some sleep."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he nodded, using her shoulder for support. "I feel really exhausted all of a sudden."

"Ah, I know what's going on here," Shigure sighed as he finished off his rice. "The old "I'll pretend I'm sick so that Tohru and I can go off alone together to my room and have our ways with each other" trick."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Yuki retorted angrily. The pain in his abdomen increased and he winced.

"Keep your sick fantasies to yourself, will ya," Kyo muttered.

"You don't have to try and hide it," Shigure reassured holding a hand up. "I may be in my late twenties but I still know how you young teenagers think. You horny little devils you."

"Will you shut up!" Kyo shouted again. Yuki couldn't help but smirk a little. That stupid cat looked more pissed off than he was. But maybe that was because his mind felt so foggy right now. Yeah, that was probably it. So strange.... cold.... dark....

Shaking his head, Yuki made his way upstairs with Tohru following close behind. "I can't believe that guy." When they got to his bedroom door, he turned to Tohru and found her looking up at him in concern.

"I hope you feel better soon," she said worriedly.

Yuki smiled warmly at her. "Please don't worry about me," he said bending down and kissing her softly on the lips. "Good night."

"Good night, Yuki-kun."

Pausing by the entrance of his doorway, he stole a glance at her retreating figure. A stab of fear swept over him and he wasn't sure why. It were as though he were watching her walk away for the last time ever. This fear... this dread... what was it? "W.. wait, Tohru-san," he called finally, his voice shaking. Something was going to happen, wasn't it. Disaster hung in the air all around them waiting to strike. This... this may be the last time he ever saw her again like this. 

She stopped walking, turning back around. "Is something wrong?"

"I... just have to tell you now," he said smiling weakly. "Just in case we lose our chance another time." Approaching her slowly, he placed his hands on her shoulders, placing his lips gently on hers and enveloping her in a warm kiss. She seemed surprised but didn't protest. "I love you," he whispered quietly. "I want you to remember that no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Tohru looked up at him, her cheeks flushed. "I... I love you too, Yuki-kun..." She paused, furrowing her brows in concern. "Yuki-kun... what's going on?" She laughed nervously and turned her gaze to the floor. "Its like... you're acting like we're never going to see each other again."

"Please," Yuki began again, bending down and resting his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, trying to push away the feelings of fear overwhelming him. "Please just remember what I said," he said quietly. "Never forget."

"O...okay," Tohru answered softly. Yuki pulled away, smiling at her again. She must think he had gone crazy. But it was all right. At least he had finally said it. "Yuki-kun," Tohru began, taking his hand comfortingly. "Don't look so sad. If there's anything wrong, you know you can tell me." 

Yuki shook his head. Her hand was so warm, he didn't want her to let go. "Don't worry about it," he murmured. "Its nothing."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko touched the glass with her finger tips, running them over Akito's face in the crystal ball. He almost seemed to be looking back at her. However his expression remained solemn and Motoko could almost see the aura of sadness around him, like a dark, unmoving cloud. "Can you see me too?" she murmured. "Do you know I'm here?"

The puppet was a bit disturbed by this. Suzy raised an eyebrow as she watched Motoko. "Umm, excuse me Hon', but what are you doing?"

"Wha... what?" Motoko said quickly, jerking back into an upright position. She seemed to have snapped out of her daze. "I... I was just watching him."

"Right..." Suzy said slowly. What was up with her? Wasn't she supposed to be in love with Yuki?

"Well, I better see how my prince is doing," Motoko laughed. Closing her eyes, she held her hands over the ball and Yuki appeared again, laying in bed. "Wow," Motoko commented when she saw him. "I wonder why he's going to bed so early."

"He doesn't look too good," Suzy commented. 

"That's odd. I guess that means the spell's working though, right?"

"I guess."

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Hey everyone. Well with college starting, I'm going to be a heck of a lot busier but it'll be all right since I already have this thing typed out. So, I'll still try and post regularly when I get the chance. Sheesh, class hasn't even started yet and I'm swamped with work already! Orientation is nine freaking days long and it last anywhere from four to fourteen hours depending on how much stuff they have planned (dies).

  


Yuko Samari- Thanx for reviewing :D Hmm, about the html thing. Do you mean when you save your work? If that's what you're talking about, you should be able to save it as _html _going to _save as _in _file_ and scrolling down the _file type_ to _html. _ Or at least that's how my computer is. Hope this helped! Cool, it was your sis's b-day? Did you get her a gift?

Ssjgoddesschico- Hehe, that's all right. I'm happy you reviewed though. ;D Oh and about Akiru, I can't help but agree with you. (Cringe) yuck! Yukiru all the way! (sorry if I offend any Akiru fans ^_^;; Forgive me!)

Celarania- Thank you so much! Yeah, I decided to try thanking each person because I really am so grateful to all my reviewers. ^0^ Especially since I know how frustrating my writing must be =p

Neko no Baka- Oh cool, glad you like it =D 

Nikki WSOFN-FTBSS- Lol ^.^ Yup, and they said they love each other but as you can see, everything gets pretty screwed up from here on out. Forgive me everyone!!

Psychotic Azn- Nope, she sure doesn't give up =p Yay! Glad you thought I kept Akito in character! I really did try to but it was kinda hard. Especially since Motoko and Akito would _never_ ever really have a reason to talk to each other in the anime or manga. But, your nose is on the right track, hehe.

fruitsbasketrocks- Thank you :D

MegamiNoHikari- Yup, potion's complete and now Yuki has taken it! Oh the humanity o_0 !! Guess we gotta wait and see what'll happen.

KoiKokoro- Hehe, all right! Yes, sappy is good! ^.^ To some extent anyway. This chapter was a bit sappy too. Sorry people! =P

Friend of Shippou- Thank you!! 

Furea/ Toshi Ishimi- I'm glad you like it =D 

C.B.- Don't worry, I feel your college pains! I'm starting this year too. Ugh, being a freshman sucks. I still have no idea how to make my way around campus. Plus we have about nine days of this orientation type thing and then as soon as its over class is going to start so I've been really busy. =p Save me!! 

Grrl N- Oops, sorry he sounds occ at the moment ( I really did try to keep him in character but its hard to get him to do what I want for the purpose of my story). I don't think he'd let anyone come between him and Yuki either but like I said, I'm already finished with this story so you'll see later on that I have him written as not as accepting as he seems right now. For one thing, right now he's supposed to be more amused by the idea than anything and he still thinks Motoko's a bit on the crazy side (who wouldn't?). So he's not actually totally taking her seriously. However, he _is _curious to see how Motoko's interference (not her actual success with Yuki) will effect Yuki and Tohru. (I dunno, Akito just strikes me as a very bored person that likes to play with other people's lives o_0).

R Junkie- Yeah about the Honda-san, Tohru-san thing. Since he's been calling her Honda-san for so long, I figure it'll take him awhile to get used to, so he'll probably switch back and forth till he can just call her Tohru-san and feel comfortable. Also, I figure Tohru wouldn't really tell Kyo about her relationship with Yuki because Tohru doesn't seem like the kind of person to really talk about her love life at all in the first place. I think she seriously doesn't think of it as a big deal and is kind of embarrassed by it. Besides, its kind of wrong to talk about your boyfriend to another guy, especially when they like you. That would be mean!! Talk about rubbing salt in the wound. :p

Runic Knight- Thank you very much! :D I'm glad you think I did a good job with the Akito and Motoko part. They're such complicated characters that I had to put a lot of thought into how it would go. Oh yeah, and the black out. Yeesh! That sucks that you were stuck with no traffic lights :O Glad you got out okay. There were so many accidents going on by my house because of that. =p

  


  


  



	14. Someone that Looks like Yuki

Yuki tossed and turned in his sleep all night. Strange images flew through his mind and a dull pain was engulfing his entire body.__"Tohru," Yuki breathed, lost in the dark dreams that plagued him. He could here her laugh, and her voice whispering something to him. Then, it died away slowly, leaving behind an empty void. 

When Yuki awoke, his eyes fluttered open, and he gasped loudly. Where was he? What was going on? His mind was a murky sea of thoughts... but one feeling became more and more clear as it emerged from the confusion, like a blindingly bright ball of light floating up to the surface of a dark ocean. That feeling was that the person he loved more than anyone else in the whole world.... was Motoko Minagawa.

Standing up, Yuki stumbled forward to the small mirror in his bedroom, gazing into his reflection. He ran a hand through his hair and could feel the cold sweat gathering on his brow. He touched his face, as if to make sure it were real. How odd.... Who was he? He looked down and found a student ID laying on his desk. That's right... he was Yuki Sohma... and he was going out with Motoko Minagawa. He laughed lightly. How could he have forgotten? Maybe in a few minutes, when he was more awake, everything would become clear again.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko's eyes flew open, a ray of bright sunlight blinding her. Groaning, she rolled onto her side and tried to go back to sleep. She felt absolutely awful right now. Her body felt fatigued and her skull felt as though someone had lodged a bullet into it. Finally sitting up, she went to her blank crystal ball and collapsed in a chair before it. "Hey Suzy, you there?" she mumbled.

"Hmm, yeah," Suzy yawned. "So, what's up? Did the spell work?"

"I dunno yet," Motoko replied sleepily as she pulled Suzy over her hand. "I'm gonna check now." Holding her free hand over the ball, she closed her eyes and puffs of clouds began to swirl in the center. By the time she opened them, a faded picture of Yuki appeared. He seemed dazed and confused, staring down at his hands as he stood in front of his desk.

"Is he all right?" Suzy asked doubtfully.

"I... I have no idea," Motoko answered furrowing her brows. What was wrong? Maybe the spell hadn't worked after all. A knock echoed in the scene before her and Yuki looked up at the door.

_"Yuki-kun, breakfast is ready." Tohru's voice rang. "Are you feeling any better now? Do you want to come down?"_

_"Ummm, yeah..." Yuki said slowly, as if unsure of who he was talking to._

Motoko narrowed her eyes at them in the crystal ball. "Don't forget Yuki," she whispered harshly against the glass. "You're mine now. Tohru is nothing to you. I want you to break her heart. I want her to feel the hurt I felt when you told her you loved her, because this time, you're in love me and only me."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Blinking a few times, Yuki paused on his way to the door. He could have sworn he just heard another voice, murmuring in his head. Something... something about... hurting her. Hurting Tohru? Tohru? Who was Tohru? Motoko.... Minagawa... the girl he loved. Confused thoughts... so many of them. He went to the door and opened it. There was a girl standing before him, with dark brown hair. So this was her? Was this Tohru? He hated her. Somehow, whoever she was, he hated her. Rage boiled inside him at the sight of her. He wanted to hurt her, break her heart, and see her cry.

"Oh Yuki-kun," Tohru said in concern as she noted his pajamas. "You're not wearing your school uniform? Does that mean you're still sick?" There was no response and instead, Tohru was greeted by a cold glare. "Umm," she said nervously, looking away. "Did you want me to bring you your breakfast then so you can get some more rest..."

Without a word, Yuki slammed the door shut in her face. What a pain. What was she doing here? He just wanted her to go away.

Tohru stood outside the door shocked, her eyes wide. "Y... Yuki-kun?" she stammered. "I... umm... are you feeling all right?" Once again finding no response, she went back down the stairs in wonder. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"I don't believe it," Motoko gaped at the crystal ball, shaking Suzy in her hands. "No way! It really did work. This is awesome!" Excitement was pounding at her temples as she stood up and a placed a hand on her chair to steady herself. "I really can't believe it!" Once again, that nagging little voice that some people liked to call their conscience began to scold Motoko in her head, telling her that what she was doing was wrong. But one quick shot from an imaginary gun and that darn conscience shuts up immediately, leaving Motoko guilt free for the time being.

"So where are you going now?" Suzy asked.

"I... I have to see him." Motoko replied quickly, her cheeks flushed. It was so hard to believe, but maybe, just maybe, her dreams had finally come true. She was going to be with her prince, her Yuki. "I have to make sure it really worked... that he loves me..."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru ate breakfast in silence, her mind on Yuki. He must be really, really sick right now to act that way. It was so... unlike him. Sighing, she finished off her miso soup, enjoying the feel of the warm liquid down her throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yuki enter the kitchen and sit down at the table. Putting down the bowl, she tried to smile cheerfully at him. "Yuki-kun! So you're going to school after all?"

He looked over at her coldly before beginning to eat. Shigure gave Yuki a strange look and rested his chin in his hand. "Hey now Yuki-kun, that's not very polite. You shouldn't ignore people when they're talking to you." Yuki remained quiet and Shigure furrowed his brows. "Yuki-kun," he sang loudly. "I think somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" 

"Damned rat," Kyo muttered. "Always pissing people off."

Tohru was surprised to see that Yuki still did not respond in any way. What was wrong with him today? Oh well, she thought shaking her head. If he was going to school, the least she could do was make him his lunch again. Perhaps that would cheer him up. As she stood up and busied herself putting together the boxed food, Yuki stood up as well. Was he going to come up to her? Maybe he was going to apologize? 

Blushing, Tohru concentrated on scooping the rice into her hands and forming onigiris as she smiled to herself. It was so like him. No matter what happened, he was always so considerate... However, he never approached and Tohru took a peek behind her and saw he was no where to be found. Guess he wasn't coming up to apologize, Tohru thought in disappointment.

When she had finished, she searched the house for Yuki. Where was he at? "Um Shigure-san?" she said knocking on his bedroom door. "Have you seen Yuki-kun?"

"Hmm, oh yes. I believe he has already left to school."

"He... he did?" Tohru asked in surprise. "But..." she trailed off, sadness clenching at her chest. He hadn't waited for her? But... didn't they always walked to school together? "Well thank you for telling me," Tohru said, making her voice bright. "I guess I better be going too. Umm, is Kyo-kun still here then?" 

"I think he left too actually. He's gotten used to you walking with Yuki-kun every morning."

"Oh right," Torhu said as she turned around to leave. Why had Yuki gone without her? Was he was mad at her for some reason? She couldn't recall doing anything to make him angry.

No, this was much too similar as to when he had been cold to her before and that had been because of Akito. That had to be what was wrong this time too. Akito must have forbidden their relationship. If that was the case, she had to talk to Yuki. She had to tell him that he didn't have to take on these burdens alone, because she would always be there to help him. Maybe this was why he had looked so sad last night.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


He should be here any minute now, right? Motoko waited nervously outside the high school. She hoped no one would notice that she wasn't a student here anymore. Where was Yuki anyway? She was certain he would have to come through this way just to get in. Maybe she should have gone to see him at his house, but he probably would have left before she could get there. Tapping her foot impatiently on the ground, she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Minagawa-san," Yuki said quietly. "Its you."

"Yu... Yuki!" Motoko exclaimed, her cheeks burning bright red. What was going to happen? He... he loved her now, didn't he? Well, that's what was supposed to happen at least. But did he? Did this mean... did he really... "Urm, hi," she mumbled weakly.

"Motoko," he breathed huskily as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. She hadn't been expecting this... well maybe she had... but not this quickly. Somehow her muscles tensed uncomfortably with the feel of his lips against hers. Why? This had always been a dream of hers, to share a kiss with Yuki, the person she loved more than anyone else, but this wasn't how she had pictured it. There was no emotion, no depth to the kiss. He seemed to be there in body alone.

"Uh, Yuki," Motoko said pulling away. "Stop. Maybe we can do this later." Yuki complied, taking a step back, and Motoko couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. "Well, you sure know how to listen," she commented annoyed.

"I'll do anything you say," he replied quietly. "Just ask."

Was he serious? So if she told him to shoot himself in the head, would he do it? Well, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to test out that theory just now so she'd better just leave it at that. Motoko thought for a moment and looked away, her cheeks flushing. "I changed my mind then. I want you to kiss me." Nodding, Yuki bent down and kissed her again, tangling his fingers in her long hair and this time Motoko didn't pull away. 

_Yuki.... _He was here, finally here with her. Maybe nothing else mattered then. Maybe she could find happiness now. _Even if its not real_, she thought, a tear sliding down her cheek. _Please... just let me enjoy this moment. _Closing her eyes, she allowed heart to lose itself in the warmth of his lips. _Even if I know its not real, let me pretend. _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__Tohru stopped walking as she neared the school building, the boxed lunch dropping from her hands and crashing to the floor. The top flew off, sending food across the grass in front of her. _That guy there_,she mused thoughtfully, her mind in shock. _He looks so much like Yuki. He's kissing that girl... I know her don't I? That's right. Motoko Minagawa. She graduated last year. That guy that looks like Yuki is kissing her. _

Unconsciously, Tohru was still taking steps forward, coming ever closer to the two in front of her. _The resemblance is amazing. He looks so much like Yuki-kun. _Her eyes followed his slender hands as his fingers slid through Motoko's hair and down her back. His eyes slowly opened, and she felt a chill run down her spine as his bright violet eyes pierced her own, glaring steadily at her. _That guy that looks like Yuki... is Yuki._

Crying out, Tohru put a hand to her mouth, her eyes welling up with tears. This couldn't be happening. So then... she had been wrong about Akito. Yuki hadn't been acting cold to her because he was trying to protect her... it was because... because... he was in love with someone else. "But.. you said you loved me" she found herself whispering as she ran away wiping frantically at her wet cheeks. "I... thought you... loved me."

Stumbling blindly into the school, Tohru ran into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall, sobbing loudly. She pulled tissue from the roll and pressed it against her face, trying to muffle her cries. "Why..." she choked as she curled up on the bathroom floor. "Why Yuki-kun..." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki froze for a moment, not moving. That girl had seen him, and she had run away crying. Why was that bothering him? It was good... good that he had hurt her. 

"What's wrong Yuki?" Motoko asked looking up at him.

He blinked a few times before bending down and kissing her one last time. "Nothing," he murmured. "I have to go to class now. I'll see you later. Will you wait for me after school?" Motoko nodded silently, her cheeks flushed. Then he walked towards the entrance of the school, unable to shake the image of the crying girl from his mind.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko touched her lips as she walked away. _I'm so happy_, she thought to herself smiling. _I finally have Yuki_. She did have him, didn't she? It was all so confusing. What did it matter if he didn't really love her anyway? Was it really that big of a deal? He was with her now, and that should be all that mattered, right? Sighing, she kept her gaze to the floor as she walked home. She was startled when she bumped into a solid figure in front of her. Looking up, she gasped when she realized it was Akito. Her cheeks immediately flaired up a bright red and she took a step back. "I... I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Why hello... Motoko-san, was it?" he said with a bright smile. "What a coincidence that I should see you again."

"Hello," she returned nervously, her heart beating painfully in her chest. "So... um how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking.... By the way," he began nonchalantly. "How is Yuki? Are you making progress with claiming his little heart?"

Motoko bit her lip, not sure how much she should tell him. He already knew she had practiced black magic before, so didn't that make it okay? "Well umm, I think he does return my feelings now," she replied lamely.

"Does he?" Akito asked raising an eyebrow. "That was quick, and what about our dear Tohru-san? He can't be over her already."

"Umm, I cast a spell to make him fall in love with me," Motoko blurted out. She immediately regretted the words once they had left her mouth. This wasn't something she should be telling him, or anyone for that matter.

"I see...." Akito said, clearly a bit surprised. "And... it actually worked?"

"Somehow... yeah, it did."

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Agh, don't hurt me! Good thing I'm wearing a fire proof suit so no one can flame me (laughs at own joke because no one else is going to). ^.^ (cough, cough) Okay, enough of that. Ermm, as we can see, Motoko did succeed. When I was writing this I was planning on just making her fail every time but it turned out weird and dragged and just refused to end! Which is why I rewrote it this way and kind of turned it into a 'be careful what you wish for' type thing. But she's still gonna kinda screw up... okay, I won't say anything else. Dont' wanna give too much away! 

Once again, thanky all my reviewers. I luvs ya and I also luvs Yuki and all the hot college guys I saw this week. (drools) Apparently college does serve a practical purpose after all!!! Sexy college guys! Woo hoo!! Especially this one guy in particular (mmm, so sexy) but I won't get into that now.

  


Psychotic Azn- Cool! I love making people happy! ^.^ Yeah, I know, poor Yuki! But I love him so I'm allowed to have my way with him like this (insert evil laugh here). XD

Grrl N- Thank you very much =D Yup, bad stuff happened so I had to give them one last moment -_-

C.B. Yay! We'll both save each other from our college woes! Lol, and yup, Kyo was pissed. I figured he'd be pissed so I made him pissed. Yup, yup. But at least T and Y got to say they loved each other before I screwed them both over in this chapter T_T

Lys3- Wow, thanks for the compliment! Ho, ho, ho! XD

R Junkie- Hmm, okay, you're absolutely right. Now lets all hug and be happy =D 

Runic Knight- Thank you!! hehe, yeah, I actually thought of doing that too! ^.^ Making Kyo take the potion and then Motoko screws up but then this horribly long fic played out in my mind with over a hundred chapters and me dying so I figured I'd get to the point and have her succeed so I could actually have a nice end in view. Ah, beautiful endings.... when you work on something long enough, you just want the darn thing to end. XD 

Yuko Samari- Lol, a lifetime supply of gluesticks? That would have been great. My dad's b-day's coming up soon too and I have no idea what to get him. I used to just go to this one store every single time it was a holiday (b-day, christmas, father's day) because they had swords and daggers and my dad likes that kinda thing. Now the store closed!! Now what the heck am I supposed to get him! I have no idea what he likes other than sharp pointy things! ^.^ 

Darkbloodtwist- Oh cool, thank you!! XD 

Neko no Baka- Yup, I'll always try and update pretty fast. Every three to four days or so. Now that college is starting, maybe four to five, not too big of difference though, right? Haha, our orientation is crazy! Nine days long! But its cool, it was actually kinda fun. I just missed that wonderful thing I like to call sleep.

Friend of Shippou- Thank you so much! College'll be pretty tough but like I said, college guys!! Hehe, school aint all that bad after all XD

Darkpheonix365- Wow, thank you ^0^ Go Yukiru! 

Celarania- Glad you like the Motoko and Akito thing. I like it too cause its so weird! Its fun to write about =D Thanks for the reassurance XD Though I'm quite certain there are those loading their guns at this very moment because of this horrible chapter I just posted (hides). ^.^

Tsukitani- Wagh! Thank you so much! =D Glad you enjoyed it! Yup, Yuki is quite sexy (and Shigure too... and Haru.... and Kyo... and all the bishies in this awesome anime!) But Yuki wins by a lot!!! Hopefully I'll be able to answer some of your questions before this fic is done!

Ginny- Thank you! =D Love confessions are so fun aren't they? But you were right. It was all leading up to the terrible thing I posted here (hides again)

Kacho- Oh cool, we can both work at a Waldens! Truthfully, I don't think I got the job but that's all right. (might as well announce my failure to the whole world ^.^ ). I'm applying at a Borders that's much closer to my house cause the other place was going to be too hard to get to anyway. Thanks for the college encouragement too! I'm looking forward to learning Japanese!! Yay! I finally get to learn this language that has fascinated me so! -_- I'm actually half japanese myself because my mom's from Japan but I've never been there once or learned the language (not yet anyway)! 

Karma-of-chaos- Hey there Chaos! How cool! I thought you had abandoned me! Lol ^.^ Hehe, always nice to know you're still reading. Yes, I know I'm being mean to my sexy Yuki. I'm sorry!! But... but... at least I didn't kill him this time like in my last fic... right? Right? (Hmm, not the best thing to say in my own defense is it.) o_0 Okay, new subject. Yup, I guess Motoko's ease with the magic is a bit odd... hold on... (scans first chapter)... Okay I'm back. Yeah, I should have really gone into this more but I was kinda speeding my way through this fic (I actually finished it in like two weeks, which is why I always have so much proofreading to do before I post) but in theory, since that lady Umiko that I mentioned in the beginning (the lady that gave Motoko Suzy) has already been teaching her this stuff for the past year or so since high school ended, I guess Motoko's already pretty used to the idea... or something like that. Haha, but I like your idea with Motoko using magic to make herself prettier. Wish I had thought of that sooner, but since its already pretty much done, it'd be really hard to add that in. Agh, this is too long, sorry. I talk a lot. ^.^ 

  


  


Alexandra-Kyoko goes to College!

Alex- Wow, this campus is huge!! (looks at map). Wait, where the hell am I? (turns map sideways) Urmm, maybe this way (turns map upside down)

Some dude- you gotta go to the Baker building

Alex- Oh that's just across this ridiculously busy street. That'll be easy! (tries to cross but is hit by car) OW! Well that sure hurt, I think I'll continue on my little college adventure.

Hot guy walks by.

Alex- Hey, he's hot!! I think I'll just admire him from afar and not look where I'm going. (trips). Ah, damn it! (tries to get up but is run over by a crazy bicyclist) 

Hot guys sees it all, points and laughs and then walks away with his girlfriend who appears out of no where. 

Alex- Isn't college fun! (So ends this pointless segment.)

  


  



	15. Saying Goodbye

Writer's note oops, sorry for the delayed update ^_^;; Darn you school!! 

  


  


  


  


Akito looked thoughtfully at Motoko. This girl... was so strange. Yet somehow.... he didn't hate her. Which was odd... considering the fact that there were plenty of people he greatly despised. It just didn't make any sense, especially considering the fact that this girl seemed to have absolutely no redeeming qualities whatsoever. And yet, she had somehow managed to get Yuki, despite the fact that Yuki had been helplessly in love with Tohru... of course this was also assuming she was telling the truth about all this in the first place.

However, assuming she was, did he really want Yuki to be with this girl? Yuki was his. Yuki belonged to him and him alone. And truthfully, he hadn't even taken seriously when she had said she was going to make him fall in love with her, but, if by some impossible twist of fate she had really succeeded, perhaps it would present a problem after all. "So, how's Tohru-san taking it?" he asked finally. This should be interesting.

"Well, um," Motoko began quietly. "I don't think she knows about it yet. But, Yuki has been acting cold towards her since this morning and I think she's hurt by it."

"I see," Akito murmured. How far was this going to go? Should he allow this Motoko to stay with Yuki? Would it serve any greater purpose for him in the future? He pondered this uncertainly. 

Perhaps... perhaps he'd allow it just a little longer, until Tohru had felt the full blunt of what was taking place now. It would be intriguing to see how the girl reacted to Yuki's betrayal... and how did Yuki himself feel? He gazed at Motoko again, his eyes roaming over her face. She was so pretty... why was she going to so much trouble for his Yuki?

"A... Akito," Motoko stammered suddenly. "Can... can we talk a little longer... at your place?"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru slowly opened the stall door, glancing around to see if she was alone. Satisfied that she had some privacy, she went to the large bathroom mirror and looked over her reflection. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying and her hair was all in disarray. Turning on the sink, she splashed some cold water over her face. _Please, _she begged herself silently. _Just make the image go away. I just want to forget. _But she couldn't. The scene of Yuki kissing Motoko passionately outside the school played over and over again like a news reel in her mind. _Get out of my head. Just go away! _

__Grabbing a paper towel, she dried her face, and closed her eyes. She was going to have to go to class. She was already late, but how could she face Yuki after what she had seen? She felt so stupid, so used. How long had he been with Motoko while pretending he loved her? It had been a lie. Their love for each other had been a lie. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she opened her eyes and checked her reflection again. She still looked like crap. It didn't matter. Running her fingers through her hair, she turned away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom and to class.

"Excuse me, Honda-san?" a student behind her called. "You have a phone call."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Looking up, Yuki saw Tohru enter the classroom. He saw the teacher furrow her brows and ask the reason for her lateness. However, the girl could do nothing but apologize as she went to her seat. She had been crying. That Tohru girl had been crying, hadn't she. Something in his chest began to hurt and Yuki looked away. There was no reason to think about her so much in the first place. 

He caught Tohru sneaking glances at him all throughout class, but when he caught her, she always turned away quickly, her eyes pained. He had to stop thinking about her. It was driving him insane. His mind wandered to Motoko. That was the girl he truly loved. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the only one for him. Motoko Minagawa.... He tried to conjure up an image of her in his mind, but found it rather difficult. What color were her eyes? What was the exact length of her hair? Did she wear it over, or behind her ears? None of this came to mind. However, Tohru had blue eyes. They were big and blue and she was always smiling... except for now. And he was the reason why she was sad. Again! Why was he thinking about her again?

"Yuki-kun," Tohru choked finally, appearing beside his desk. It was already time for their lunch break. He'd been so distracted he hadn't realized. 

"What?" he asked, his voice flat as he turned to her. She kept her gaze to the floor refusing to look at him. 

"I... just wanted to say... its all right," she replied quietly. Her eyes began to take on a glassy appearance, and she looked as though she could burst into tears at any moment. "I saw you... and Motoko. You don't have to pretend that we're going out together anymore.... Umm..." Her voice broke and she bit her lip, trying to keep herself from crying. "I... can't live with you guys anymore though. It would just hurt too much. So, I'm going to move back in with my grandfather.... He uhh, moved into his own house and asked if I'd come live with him... so... well, that's all."

Yuki had no idea what the feeling was that overwhelmed him at that moment, but it tore at his heart. How... How could she say she was leaving? Damn her... damn her! Did she even realize the pain she was causing him right now? Was she doing it on purpose? Vague memories of the time they had spent together came flooding back, causing him more confusion. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling right now. "Did you think I'd care?" he asked, smiling coldly. 

"Well, I just wanted you to know..."

Lowering his voice to a harsh whisper, he stood up in his seat, glaring angrily at her. "Did you really think I'd give a damn if you left?" Memories of their time together... of her warm lips against his own... the softness of her hands..... "You think because I told you I loved you, because I kissed you, that meant anything?" He leaned closer, just inches from her ear as he breathed. "The only one I will ever love is Motoko Minagawa. You mean nothing to me."

"Nothing..." Tohru repeated softly. She smiled at him sadly, the tears now freely flowing down her cheeks. "Goodbye Yuki-kun." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko's breath caught in her throat as she stepped into Akito's home. It was small and simple, styled in the traditional Japanese fashion, and not at all westernized as her own place was. He led her to the back where there was a small porch that overlooked a green, well taken care of yard and garden. She felt as though she knew this place already. How many times had she watched him sit here through her crystal ball, silent and brooding, gazing off into the distance? 

And... she still couldn't believe that she had actually asked Akito to take her to his home. She couldn't believe he had actually taken her, although it was quite apparent in his eyes that he was greatly suspicious of her. Why had she asked in the first place? _Because I wanted to be near him a little longer, _ a voice inside her whispered. That couldn't be true, could it? After all.... she was in love with Yuki, and now Yuki loved her as well. But something about Akito drew her to him. He was like darkness personified... and she wanted to understand him more.

"Well?" Akito said loudly, breaking into her thoughts. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me why you wanted to come here." He lowered himself to the wooden floor, and rested his back against the wall. 

"I don't know," Motoko replied softly. "I have no idea why I asked."

Akito raised an eyebrow, motioning for her to sit as well. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for," he replied flatly.

Kneeling down, Motoko looked away, her cheeks flushed. "I.... I like being around you I suppose." The man remained silent for a moment, and Motoko wondered if she had made him angry. She loved Yuki. She did. She loved him and no one else. What was she doing here? What was she saying? This was wrong. She had to leave right now. 

"No one has ever said that to me before," Akito said finally, his voice quiet. He gently touched her face with the tips of his fingers and looked into her eyes. He seemed to be thinking about something, and Motoko's mind raced. His dark eyes were drawing her in again, making her dizzy. 

"I better go," she mumbled, pulling away. Smiling awkwardly at him, she climbed to her feet and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Umm, would it be all right though... if I came to see you once in awhile.... just to talk?" Akito watched her silently, not responding. Motoko felt her heart drop as she turned around to leave. Forget it. She didn't know why she had even bothered to ask.

"All right," he replied, turning away and returning his gaze to the yard before him. "Do as you like."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hey Tohru," Uo called running after her friend as Tohru went darting out of the classroom. "What's wrong with you?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hana following behind her. 

"Please leave me alone right now," Tohru begged running faster. "I just want to be alone."

Arisa went into hyper speed and lunged on Tohru, knocking her to the floor. "Ow," Uo muttered rubbing her side. "See what you make me go through?" Tohru covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly. "Tohru! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Tohru-kun," Hanajima said as she kneeled before the two girls. "Are you all right."

"No... no I'm not all right," Tohru cried. "Nothing's all right. Everything was a lie and I was too stupid and blind to see that."

"What are you talking about?" Saki asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuki-kun..." Tohru said sadly. "Yuki-kun doesn't love me. We were supposed to be together... but all along, he was with someone else."

"He what!!" Uotani shrieked. "That bastard!! I had no idea he was... I'm really sorry Tohru..." She looked up angrily, her eyes burning. "I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him."

"Don't bother..." Tohru murmured. "I'm moving out of there anyway. My grandfather called and asked if I'd like to come live with him now that he's gotten his own place. And... when school ends, I'll never have to see him again." Pulling herself up into a sitting position on the ground, she wrapped her arms tightly around her knees, hugging them to her chest. "I wonder how long he's been with her..." she asked herself quietly. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki walked out of the school as Motoko leaned idly against the brick wall in front of the building. "Thank you for waiting for me," he said, his voice flat.

"Oh... Yuki," Motoko gasped. "I didn't see you coming." She knew she had a guilty expression on her face but she couldn't seem to make it go away. After all, she had spent the entire day with Akito, the person Yuki hated more than anyone else in the world, and she had enjoyed her time with him as well. 

"Is everything all right?" he asked. His manners expressed all the intent of a worried friend, though his face and voice lacked any real concern.

Motoko frowned as she realized this. It was like talking to a robot. "Yeah, I'm fine." Biting her lip, she looked up at him. "Yuki," she instructed, "come closer." He listened and took a few steps forward. "Now go back." Yuki took a several steps back till he was in his former position. "Yuki, hold my hand." Taking her hand, he wrapped his fingers tightly around her own. "All right, now let go," she sighed, letting her freed arm fall to her side. This was really just no fun at all. Who wanted a robot for a boyfriend? Damn it, did the guy have a single intelligent thought in his head? 

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing," Motoko retorted. "Nothing is wrong..." she clamped a hand over her mouth as she realized she had just snapped at him. What was wrong with her? "Umm, let's do something together," she said quickly.

"All right."

"Umm, do you have any suggestions?" Motoko asked hopefully.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm asking what you want to do!" she cried out exasperated. "Don't you have an opinion? Don't you have any kind of ability to make decisions at all?"

Yuki was silent for a moment, pondering this. "What do you want to do?" he asked again.

"Agh," Motoko groaned, putting her hand to her forehead. "Fine, let's go see a movie or something."

"All right." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru packed the picture of her mother into her full duffel bag. Looking around the room, she tried to remember if there was anything she was forgetting. "I guess that's everything, isn't it mom," she murmured as she zipped the bag shut. Her eyes fell to the pair of ribbons sitting on her dresser, the ones Yuki had given to her the year before for White Day. Smiling sadly, she picked up the ribbons and gingerly placed them in a small pocket on the side of her bag.

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Well, this story is coming to a close everyone. ^_^ So just bear with me a little longer. I've found that this fic is going to be nineteen instead of eighteen chapters (not too big of a difference, right?). I'm also going to be nice and post up two chapters today! Gasp!! The fairy of generosity must have hit me over the head with a lead pipe and forced me to consume red peppers! (what the hell am I talking about?) So I'd really, really appreciate it if you guys all reviewed please! =D

  


  


  


Alexandra-Kyoko goes to college! (part two!) What to do when you see a hot guy!

  


Step 1- spot hot guy 

Step 2- run behind a tree and watch from afar

Step 3- Watch your victim... I mean, 'love interest' carefully. See where he's going!

Step 4- Then follow him while secretly taking pictures!

Step 5- If you're lucky, he'll be on his way to his dorm so you can find out which building and room he's staying in!

Step 6- Sneak into his room late at night, and observe how your 'love interest' sleeps. Its like watching the discovery channel! The sleeping rituals of the strange animal "hot guy"

Step 7- When you have observed your object of affection long enough, hog tie him and bring him home with you! And ta-da! You've gotten yourself an (unwilling) boyfriend!

  


Warning- Alexandra-kyoko will not be held responsible should you actually decide to follow her advice and are suddenly arrested or shot on sight by a squad of police officers. Also note that Alexandra-Kyoko is insane. Half the things she says probably _don't make no senses! ^.^ _And it is best to ignore her at all times.

  


  



	16. Going Away

A loud knock echoed throughout the house as Kyo was going into the kitchen. Glancing over at the door with little interest, Kyo looked around to see if anyone was going to answer it. Apparently not. Where the hell was everyone anyway? Opening the door, he was surprised to see Tohru's two friends at the doorway. "What do you guys want?"

"We're here to help Tohru with her things," Hanajima replied softly.

"With her things? What are you talking about?"

Uotani looked at him strangely, raising an eyebrow. "So she didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?!" Kyo retorted. He was getting really annoyed. 

Sighing, Arisa placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Listen Kyo..."

Kyo was greatly irritated when he found himself blushing at being addressed to so casually. "What happened to Orange Top?" he muttered rolling his eyes.

"Just shut up and listen," Uo instructed. "Tohru's moving out and going to live with her grandfather now."

"What?!" He felt the blood drain from his face at the news. What the freaking hell was that supposed to mean! Tohru was moving!? But... she hadn't even said anything. How the hell was she going to just go off and move without telling anyone. "Hey, I thought we already got past this," he finally managed to growl. "She decided last year that she was going to stay with us."

"Look, her grandfather moved into his own little place and asked Tohru to come live with him. She... she probably would have tried to stay with you guys anyway... except..."

"Except what!" 

"She wants to get away from Yuki now," Uo finished.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko snuck a glance over at Yuki as the movie played on the screen in front of them. Was he even paying attention? The images seemed to flicker in front of his violet eyes without causing the slightest hint of reaction. Edging her hand over, she lay it on top of his and tightened her fingers around it. "Yuki," she whispered. "How do you like the movie?"

"It's fine," he replied monotonously. 

Narrowing her eyes, Motoko let go of his hand and crossed her arms in front of her. She was getting really, really annoyed. If he said 'all right' or 'its fine' one more freaking time tonight she'd probably punch him in the face. Grabbing his shirt collar, she turned him to face her. "Kiss me," she instructed. Yuki obeyed and pressed his lips against hers. _This is what I want_, she told herself over and over again. _I'm much happier now_. "Yuki," she murmured closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tohru-san."

Motoko's eyes shot open in shock. Pushing him off of her, she jumped up out of her seat and glared down angrily at him. "What the hell did you just say!" she shouted.

"I said I love you too, Minagawa-san," he replied lamely.

Several audience members began to yell at the scene Motoko was causing. Blinking back tears, she ran out of the theater as fast as she could. Why did it always have to be like this? Why didn't things ever work out right? It just wasn't fair.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Biting her lip, Uo leaned against the wall of the Sohma's home. Maybe she did like Kyo... so what? Maybe Tohru needed him more than she did right now. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she saw his reaction to finding out Tohru was leaving. "You must really like her..." she found herself murmuring quietly. 

"What the hell would you know," Kyo shot annoyed.

Uotani narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought Tohru would be happy if she was with Yuki... but I guess I was wrong. She needs you now... all right?"

"And what am I supposed to do, huh?" the cat grumbled. "She didn't even have the decency to tell me she was leaving."

"This is hard for her," Saki said quietly. "She doesn't want to leave you all. If she told you right away... that would make it more final... and it would hurt more."

"Why don't you talk to her," Uotani suggested, smiling at him. "You might be able to change her mind." Maybe they'll even end up together. And then Tohru could be happy again.

"I guess," Kyo sighed making his way to the stairs. Pausing and glancing back at Arisa and Saki, he gave an awkward grin. "Thanks guys." 

"Yeah, yeah," Uo muttered turning away. 

Saki looked at her carefully, her eyes filling with concern. "Arisa... are you crying?"

"Why would I be crying?" Uotani laughed wiping quickly at her cheeks. "You must be imagining things."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru sighed quietly to herself as she grabbed the last of her bags. It wouldn't be long now. She was finally leaving for good. There was one line from a song in particular that she kept thinking of, though she couldn't quite recall where she had heard it from... maybe the radio....or at a store... played itself over and over again in her mind... _Let's stay together itsumo.... _Tohru wanted to laugh. What a nice idea.... unrealistic... but a cute idea nonetheless. 

__"Hey you!" Kyo muttered going up to Tohru and grabbing her duffel bag from her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"K... Kyo-kun!" Tohru stammered in shock. "....what do you mean?"

"Don't give me that crap," Kyo growled. "You're leaving aren't you."

Looking down, Tohru felt her eyes begin to tear up. "Yeah, I am."

"Just because of that damned rat? You were going to leave without saying anything?"

"I...I..." she covered her eyes with a hand and took a deep breath. "Kyo-kun... we all knew I was going to have to leave sometime. I can't just live here forever. Although, the past two years have been really, really wonderful..."

"Why then?" Kyo insisted. "Why can't you stay? You don't have to stay for Yuki. But... but you could stay for... me."

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru whispered. "I'm sorry. I just can't." Taking her bag from his hand, and hoisting another one over her shoulder, she smiled sadly at him before turning around and walking out of the room. Kyo remained where he was, silent and still. Walking down the stairs, she found Uotani and Hanajima waiting for her by the door. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Arisa groaned. "You still wanna leave?"

Tohru looked at her confused. "I... I said I was, didn't I?"

"Yeah but..." Uo asked cautiously. "Didn't Kyo... tell you how he felt?"  
"I can't stay here forever," Tohru replied quietly. "For awhile, I was beginning to forget that." She looked up at her friend and smiled brightly. "I'll be all right. You don't have to worry so much about me Uo-chan."

"Nooo!" Shigure cried running out of his room. "I heard it all Tohru-kun!! How could you leave me like this?! And you were supposed to be my future wife!"

"I'm sorry Shigure-san," Tohru apologized. "I was going to call you when I got to my grandfather's."

"You could have told us!" he insisted. 

Tohru shifted the bag over her shoulder, unsure of what to say. "It... just seemed like it would be less painful this way... rather than having to say good bye like we'll never see each other again. I mean, I can come and visit you once in awhile can't I?"

"Of course Tohru-kun," Shigure said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come visit whenever you like... WAIT!! What am I saying?! You can't you leave! Who will cook for us? Who will clean for us? We'll be forced into the horrible living conditions we existed in prior to your arrival!"

"By the sound of it," Hanajima said narrowing her eyes. "It would seem Tohru-kun is nothing but a maid to you."

"No, no, no," Shigure said frantically shaking his head. "That's not what I meant at all. Please reconsider, Tohru-kun."

"I... I'm sorry," Tohru cried bowing in front of him. "Thank you so much for your hospitality over these couple of years but I really must be going now."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki sat motionless in the seat of the movie theater. Motoko had just stormed off, leaving him there alone. What had she been angry about anyway? She always seemed to be angry about something, so unlike Tohru. Tohru again? Why was that girl constantly on his mind? It didn't make any sense. She was nothing to him. She had even gone so far as to hurt him by saying she was leaving. Although, he didn't quite understand why that had made him so angry in the first place.

Sighing, Yuki stood up from his seat and went after Motoko. It was what he was supposed to do, wasn't it? Nothing really seemed clear anymore. He felt as though he were just moving, a moving body with no will of its own. When had it become like this? When had he lost control of his own thoughts. It was all so confusing. Motoko was standing outside the building, her arms crossed in front of her as she paced angrily back and forth.

"What do you want!?" she spat when she caught sight of him. 

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad!" Motoko shrieked. "How could I not be mad? You're supposed to be mine now. Why..." Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away. "Why do you still have feelings for her?"

"Who's her?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Motoko muttered. "You know exactly who I'm talking about."  
"Who?" 

"Tohru damn it! Tohru Honda." Wiping at her eyes, she glared at him before continuing her pacing once more. 

"I don't have any feelings for Tohru Honda," Yuki replied bitterly. That girl had purposely tried to hurt him. She plagued his mind like some sort of vile disease. If anything, he wanted to get rid of her and maybe the horrible confusion of thoughts in his head would become clear again.

"Is that right?" Motoko asked quietly stopping in front of him. "Well, I don't believe you." She went to walk away and tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, tumbling back against him. As she came crashing to the ground, she wondered where Yuki had disappeared to. One minute he was there, and the next.... She saw the small mouse wriggle its way out from underneath her leg. "Aghh!!" she screamed jumping to her feet. "A rodent! Its a chipmunk or something!"

"I'm a mouse," Yuki replied flatly.

"A... a mouse! Yuki?!!" Motoko cried. "Oh my god!! I broke him!! Its all my fault!! That spell I cast on him turned him into a mouse somehow!!" Screaming, she went running away, disappearing into the distance.

  


  


  


  


  


The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon as Tohru, Uo, and Hana entered the subway. Tohru sighed as took a seat and leaned her head back against the window. "Hmm, I wonder what his house looks like," Tohru mused, her voice cheerful. Amazing how it was the total opposite of how she was really feeling right now.

"Do you have the address?" Hanajima inquired as she sat down beside her friend.

Tohru pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to her. "Yeah, see? Its not even all that far."

"No," Saki replied quietly handing it back to her. "I suppose its not."

As Tohru took the paper back, she glanced over at Arisa in concern. "Uo-chan. Are you all right?"

"Yeah.... umm Tohru?" Arisa began nervously, playing with her hair. "Why don't you like Kyo anyway? I mean, I thought if he asked you to stay... then you might want to keep living there."

"I... uh... I really like him as a friend," Tohru said finally. "I just don't feel that way about him. Uo-chan... I really think you should talk to him about how you feel."

"Me?" Uo laughed. "Tohru, I'm trying to help you. I don't want you to sulk about the Prince for the rest of your life. You should give Kyo a shot. He's a really good guy, deep down I guess. And he'll probably be able to make you happy."

"Uo-chan," Tohru asked furrowing her brows. "Why are you so determined to get me to be with Kyo-kun?"

"I'm not!" Uotani said defensively. "I just think he'd be good for you is all."

Tohru smiled at her friend, shaking her head. "You know Uo-chan," she laughed. "You are so in love with him!! It's so cute!"

"What?!" Uo gasped. "Me?! Agh, no! Stop! Don't say it!"

"Uo-chan loves Kyo-kun," Tohru sang cheerfully.

"Damn it Tohru!" She sighed and leaned back in her seat, adjusting the bag she was carrying for Tohru on her lap. "I don't know. Its not like he would give a damn if I did."

Looking down, Tohru closed her eyes, images of Yuki running through her mind. Before today... everything had been going so well. But it had taken this long to realize that Yuki didn't really care about her feelings. That had been made painfully clear. He didn't care that she loved him. So, had it all been an act then? The concern he had always shown, the kindness, and sincerity. Maybe she had fooled herself into believing it existed.... Maybe she had never really known him like she thought she did... "That's not right either," Tohru whispered quietly. 

"Tohru?"

"That's not right," Tohru said turning to Uo and smiling. "I'm sure if you give Kyo-kun a chance... he may just surprise you." _Yuki-kun... even if its true, and you never really loved me, that doesn't change who you are. You're kind, Yuki-kun, and you care deeply for those around you. You're intelligent and brave. No matter what happens... you'll always be the same wonderful person you always were... and I'll always love you._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__Yuki was crouched behind some bushes as he looked over at his clothing on the sidewalk. Hmm, how to get to them. His clothing were quite a distance away, right by the theater entrance, and he had taken cover behind a line of shrubbery bordering the side of the building. Maybe if he just ran really, really fast no one would see him. Yeah right.

"Hey this is cool," he heard a female voice say in the distance. "You live right next to the movie theater."

"Wow, you're right," a girl with brown hair replied.

"Ah, it shall be quite pleasant living here," another girl agreed softly. Yuki squinted at them in the dimming light. They looked kind of familiar... but he couldn't tell in the darkness. Maybe one of them could help him get his clothes. Darting a hand out from the bushes, he grabbed the shirt sleeve of the nearest girl. The girl with brown hair gasped, but he placed a finger over his lips and she looked at him strangely.

"Yuki-kun?" she whispered.

He gaped at her as her face came into clear view. Damn it! It was Torhu! Out of all the random people on Earth he had to latch on to...

"Hey Tohru!" Uo called. "Is it my imagination... or are you talking to the bushes?"

"Umm, I'll catch up in a minute," Tohru called back. "I forgot that there was something I had to do really quick. Uhh, just tell my grandpa I'll be there soon."

"All right," Uo said doubtfully as she and Hana turned to walk away. 

"Well?" she asked wearily, looking away to avoid seeing his bare body. Her cheeks were beginning to flush a pale red color.

Yuki didn't know what to say. He couldn't speak. The confusion of thoughts and emotions once again began to swirl uncontrollably inside him. "C... can you get my clothes for me," he asked finally.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to ask that," Tohru mused, smiling a little to herself. "Where are they?"

"Over there by the entrance of the theater." He watched as Tohru darted over to where his pants and shirt were laying and gathered them up in her arms. 

"Here," she said tossing them beside him, still careful to avoid looking at him. "All right. Umm, I better be going now." Then she walked away disappearing into the distance.

Yuki pulled on his clothes, his eyes watching her back as she left. What was feeling? His heart was filled with a longing that he didn't quite understand. A small gust of wind blew by, making him aware of the dampness on his cheek. "How odd," he murmured as he wiped it away with his hand.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Gasp! Only three more chapter's left people! This fic is drawing to a close! And then I will begin posting up yet another Yukiru fic that I finished a few months ago. That's right! The hell that is Alexandra-Kyoko's work will never end! Hehe ^.^ Well, my new fic is gonna be an assassin type thing. Has this been done before? Probably! But I swear no one else had used the assassin idea when I first started it. Sigh, its what I get for waiting so long to post up my fics. 

  


Koikoro- Thank you! =D

Runic Knight- I know! Poor things! And my poor sexy Yuki. The stuff I put him through! Don't worry my darling Yuki, I shall be kind eventually. I am a merciful ruler of the FB world when I want to be... or maybe I should just stop rambling. ^.^ Good luck when you start applying for college!

Karma- Hehe, oh the horror!! Motoko and Yuki! Yuck! Glad my pointless segment was amusing! Thanks!! 

Tsukitani- Ah yes, so many questions, so little time. Hmm, a meteor? Why didn't I think of that! ^.^ Fear not though. The torture on my beloved Yuki shall end soon. =D

Quickening-Well, Akito, I'm pretty sure doesn't change and my understanding is that as long as their torso's don't touch (chest to chest, back to chest, whatever) then they won't transform so I tried to keep them from getting too physically close. Thanks for the review!

DarkPheonix365- Thank you so much!! XD You're so sweet! Yup, Akito's a weirdo and Yuki is sexy!

Nikki WSOFN-FTBSS- Thank you for forgiving me! Hehe, I'll be nice... not too long from now. The fics almost over anyway.

Ssjgoddesschico-That's all right =D Always happy when you do review XD. How cool! Nice to know I amused someone with that little college thing ^.^

Neko no Baka- Yup, Motoko and Akito are a freaky match aren't they? I love it! Its so weird! You're right, poor Tohru! ^_^;; I'll be nice soon I swear!

Yuko Samari-Wow, you got a lot of traveling done. I never really go anywhere ^_^

C.B.- Yup, Uo and Hana to the rescue! I always loved how she has such good friends in the anime/manga. Not many shojo's have that. The main girl's friends all tend to disappear once all the hot guys show up :p 

Mini-Moonstar- Thanks for all the reviews! XD

Grrl N- Thanks =D Sorry the chapter was short. Two chapters this time though so hope this makes up for it ^.^

  



	17. The Unlikely Couple

"Akito-san!! Please! I need your help!"

Hearing the knocking, the Sohma head went to the door and opened it. "Motoko-san?" he asked cautiously when he saw the frantic girl, breathing heavily on his doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

Looking around nervously, she stepped inside, her body trembling. "I'm sorry I came," she pleaded. "I just didn't know where else to go. I.... I think I broke him!"

"Broke him? What are you talking about?"

"Yuki!" she cried. "I think my spell made him transform into a hamster or something."

"A... hamster?" Akito felt something strange well up in his throat. Turning away, he laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head. He wondered if he had ever really laughed like that before. It was just the sheer ridiculousness of it all, of this girl. However, the amusement was quickly replaced with anger as Akito realized the seriousness of the situation. She must've found out about the curse. "So what do you think?" he found himself asking bitterly. Where was Hatori at? This girl would definitely have to have her memories erased.

"What... what do you mean, what do I think!" Motoko cried. "I turned Yuki into a gerbil! What am I supposed to think!"

"And what would you do if you found out your magic had nothing to do with that," Akito smirked. He took a step closer, glaring down darkly into her face. "You'd be terrified, wouldn't you. You'd be disgusted." Damn her. What had he been thinking? That she was the exception? That she was different somehow? Because when it came down to it in the end, everyone was the same. They could never understand what it felt like to be cursed... to never be able to live a normal life. 

"I.. I don't understand what you're getting at," Motoko stammered taking a step back. She was afraid of him now, wasn't she. Amazing how easily he could scare her. It was sickening.

Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him in the eyes. "You could never know what its like," he hissed. "To live a cursed life like we do. Your stupid little magic tricks have nothing to do with Yuki changing into a mouse. He's always been like that. We're all cursed like him, in our own way... and now you know the Sohma's dark secret." He paused, waiting to see what kind of reaction he would get. Would the delicate features of her face, contort into an expression of disgust? Would she look at him now in contempt and hatred? 

"How... how can you expect me to understand!" Motoko finally cried, her eyes welling with tears. "How can you expect anyone to understand when you keep yourself locked up in here all alone." She seemed to be trying to find the right words as she pulled away from him. "Before Tohru... Yuki never opened up to anyone. This... curse.... how am I supposed to understand it if I never knew about it?"

"What difference would it make if you knew!" Akito shouted angrily. "Do you have any idea what would happen if people found out about us?! You've never had to live the way we've had to! You've never been told you were going to die, that you were weak, that your whole life was damned from the day you were born! Admit it! Admit what you're really thinking right now! You're disgusted, aren't you. You're absolutely terrified!"

"No... I'm not," Motoko replied haughtily, glaring at Akito. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want to understand? If you'd tell me... I'd listen."

Akito glared at her before walking into the house, allowing her to follow behind him. Fine. He'd tell her whatever the hell she wanted to hear. It didn't matter anyway. One quick call and Hatori would be over to erase her memories. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki walked home slowly, his hands in his pockets. Tohru.... was gone now wasn't she. When he had seen her before with her friends, she had been going to her new home. Gone. She was gone. Gone. "Agh," grabbing his head, he felt a headache racking at his skull. Why did this always happen when he thought about her? Why were his memories with her so vague? Her lips... her hands... the way she laughed... they were all haunting him... and yet at the same time, he could barley remember them.

_You love Motoko Minagawa_

"But... then why is Tohru always on my mind!" he found himself shouting. His voice echoed loudly against the trees in the quiet woods. Above him, he could see the storm clouds gathering, and the first few drops of rain began to fall onto his head. 

_You love Motoko Minagawa_

__"Damn it!! Shut up!!" he yelled, covering his ears with his hands. "I just don't know anymore! Leave me alone!!"

_You love Motoko Minagawa_

__"Stop it!! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!"

_You love Motoko Minagawa_

__Yuki was suddenly running. Running through the rain that fell so heavily on him. It soaked into his clothing and clung to his skin. Why couldn't that damned voice just go away. _I love you Yuki-kun.... _Her blue eyes.... her long hair.... her smile.... Damn it, why couldn't it all just stop. Why couldn't it all just go away. Closing his eyes, he willed the voices to disappear. The throbbing pain in his head intensified and he stopped running, leaning against a tree for support. Breathing heavily, he covered his face with his hands, allowing the rain to wash over him. "Tohru-san," he murmured.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Looking up from her bag, Tohru surveyed the room carefully. Had someone just called her? Of course not, she berated herself. Her grandfather was the only one here and he had gone to the store. Turning back to her luggage, she continued to unpack. Now that Uo and Hana had left, her dismal mood was returning. Tohru found herself wondering what Yuki was doing right now. She had seen him earlier by the movie theater and had helped him retrieve his clothes, but what was he doing there? Had he gone there with Motoko? Why hadn't she been there to help him then?

Shaking thoughts of him from her mind, she took out the last of her clothes and began to place them on hangers. She was really going to have to think about something else. But in the loneliness of the empty room, her thoughts wandered back to Yuki. A streak of lightening lit up the room and she found herself looking outside. It was raining so hard out there and she couldn't but wonder if he had made it home all right.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Throwing the door of his house open, Yuki dragged himself inside, water dripping from him in streams to the floor. His eyes widened at the sight of two wooden bats coming for him, aimed mercilessly at his head. Ducking out of the way, he kicked the first bat out of his attacker's hands, and could hear it as it flew away and crashed into the wall. The second bat came at him again and he dodged to the side, punching this second attacker in the face and knocking him back.

"Damn it!!" Kyo shouted as he rubbed his jaw. "I hate you!"

"Yuki-kun," Shigure complained as he tried to dislodge his bat from the wall. "Why are you so determined to ruin my house?"

"Why are you all attacking me then!!" Yuki retorted angrily. The headache was still beating heavily at his skull as he struggled to remove his shoes. 

"Because you're a bastard and we hate you!" Kyo yelled, aiming a kick straight at Yuki's jaw. Yuki groaned and ducked again. Then he elbowed Kyo in the chest, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Just leave me alone right now," Yuki growled. Damn, this headache of his of driving him crazy.

"Its your fault that Tohru left!" Kyo spat as he pulled himself to his feet. "That yankee told me all about how you treated her, you bastard!"

"What makes you think I have any obligation to her in the first place!" Yuki shouted. Why was it that Tohru seemed to be the cause of all his grief? He just didn't understand. 

"You asshole," Kyo said incredulously. "You were her boyfriend! You're damned right you had an obligation not to cheat on her!"

"Her... what?" Yuki's mind was spinning. Once again the images of her flashed in front of his eyes. The way it felt when he held her hand, how he kissed her good night, the boxed lunches she had made for him. "Shut up!!" Yuki finally managed to choke, backing away. 

_"All right then," he had grinned taking her hand. "Let's do it?" _

_"Um, do it? Wait, what? It? What's it?!" _

_"Let's be a couple," he said kissing her on the cheek. _

_"Oh.." Tohru said softly. "Okay Yuki-kun."_

Was that how it had happened? But... what about Motoko? He just didn't understand. Nothing seemed to make any sense anymore. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"That's right," Akito said quietly into the phone. "Come here immediately. I need you to erase this girl's memory."

"I'm on my way," Hatori replied. Hanging up the phone, Akito returned to the room where Motoko was waiting, seated on the floor.

"Sorry if I took awhile," he apologized, smiling brightly at her. "All right then, ask whatever you like. I'll be happy to tell you anything."

Motoko looked at him oddly, suspicious by his sudden change in mood. "Then... explain this curse to me. I don't quite understand it."

Nodding, Akito commenced in explaining all the details, the zodiac animals, their family, and how those cursed could not embrace those of the opposite sex. Motoko listened carefully, her eyes widening as she tried to take it all in. "So," Akito finished with a smirk. "What do you think? Do you find our lives entertaining? Are you going to try and kid yourself into believing you could possibly understand what its like to be cursed like this? Or perhaps you're already thinking of ways to get away from us now that you know"

"No," Motoko replied quietly. "There's no way I could know what its like. But... that doesn't mean I don't want to be around you." She looked up at him cautiously, staring intently into his dark eyes. "What are you so afraid of?"

Akito was shocked. Had this girl actually just accused him of being afraid? Him, of all people. "I'm not afraid of anything," he spat, his annoyance growing. 

"Yes you are," Motoko insisted. "Its like... you're afraid of being accepted for who you are. Are you afraid of being alone? Is that why you're so interested in Yuki?"

"I don't have to listen to this," Akito growled. "I'm not afraid of being alone! Things are the way the are for a reason, and there's nothing I can do to change that, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid." This girl! How dare she even suggest such a thing.

"But... you don't have to be alone," Motoko said softly, leaning forward. "Maybe, if you just opened up, you'd find someone who cares about you."

"Just shut up," Akito muttered. He stopped in surprise as Motoko pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. What was she doing? Yet, he had no desire to push her away. It felt right somehow. Closing his eyes, he pulled her closer, deepening their kiss.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru busied herself in the kitchen, making dinner for herself and her grandfather. Opening the rice cooker, she scooped out two full bowls of rice and placed them on the table along with the fish and pickled vegetables she had prepared earlier.

"Thank you so much, Kyoko," her grandfather beamed. "You're such a wonderful granddaughter."

"I'm Tohru," she laughed, amused, as she sat down at the table as well.

"Haha, of course Kyoko."

Tohru smiled and shook her head. There was no point in trying to convince him her name wasn't the same as her mother's. He never seemed to quite hear her anyway. "How is it?" she asked finally as he munched contentedly at his food.

"Very good," he replied. He paused and looked at her for a moment. "Kyoko, I was bit surprised when you agreed to live here with me. What happened to the family you were staying with before?"

"Oh, well ummm, I just.... thought this would be for the best, you know?" Tohru replied cheerfully. "I... I knew I couldn't just live there forever... and," _and I couldn't bear the thought of facing Yuki-kun every day. Maybe this was just an excuse to run away. _"And its nice being able to spend time with you," Tohru added quickly.

Her grandfather smiled at her knowingly before returning to his food. "You miss them already? You've only been here a day."

"Well uh, maybe a little," Tohru admitted. "But I'm fine! Don't worry about me.... and I really am happy to be here with you too."

"That's good," her grandfather replied. "I just want you to be happy."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko couldn't understand why she was acting this way. All she knew was that she wanted Akito. She wanted to be with him. Running a hand through his hair, she savored the feel of his lips against hers. I'm sorry Yuki, she pleaded silently. Her feelings for Akito were overwhelming her. She couldn't control them any longer. 

"Well, this is something new," a man commented from behind them. Pulling away quickly, Motoko looked in the direction the voice had come from. A tall man with dark hair hanging over one eye approached. His face was somber and his gaze held a certain kind of intense sadness as he watched them. "Please explain Akito."

"I don't have to explain anything," Akito muttered annoyed. Motoko couldn't figure out what was going on. What was this man doing here? A flash of recognition passed over her face as she realized who he was. She had seen him a few times in her crystal ball talking to Akito, though he had always been standing in the distance. So this was what he looked like in person.

"So," Hatori asked raising an eye brow. "Did you still want me to... do the deed or not?"

"Yes, of course," Akito said with a wave of his hand. "By all means. Just get it over with."

"What... what are you going to do?" Motoko found herself asking nervously as Hatori came closer to her. She had a really bad feeling about this. Glancing over at Akito, she saw that he was looking away, his eyes filled with remorse. What was going on? "Akito-san?"

"Quiet," he instructed softly. "He's not going to hurt you. You'll simply... forget all you learned here today."

"W... what?" Motoko cried backing away. "Wait! But Akito-san, I don't want to forget." She looked at him pleadingly. How could he do this? Didn't he understand that she was falling in love with him? "I... I want to stay close to you," she whispered.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Akito watched Hatori as he backed the girl against the wall and placed a hand on the girl's forehead. "It'll be better this way," Akito murmured. He couldn't quite understand why, but her cries were filling him with an unexplainable sadness. His heart longed to reach out for her, comfort her, and tell her not to worry. But this had to be done. There was no way around it.

"No! Akito-san!" Motoko begged louder. "Please...don't make me forget! I... I want to be with you." What was this girl saying? Be with him? Why on earth would she want to be with him? Was she just saying that to escape her fate? He watched her face carefully as she squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for the worst. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as her back pressed against the wall. Trapped... She looked like an animal trapped in a cage. "I should have known," he heard her mutter quietly under her breath. 

"... Stop... Hatori," Akito said finally, putting a hand angrily to his face. Agh, what was he doing? Why was it that her pathetic complaining was actually changing his mind. 

"Akito?" Hatori asked turning to him in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you can go home. Just leave her alone."

"All right," Hatori shrugged. The doctor supposed there was always a first time for everything. Then he turned around and left.

Her knees buckling beneath her, Motoko breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed on the floor and leaned back against the wall. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Just forget it," Akito muttered. He couldn't understand why he had done that. It didn't make any sense.

"Akito-san," Motoko began softly hugging her knees to her chest. "I wasn't lying when I said I want to be with you. I think... I'm falling in love with you."

Love? With him? Once again, his heart began to feel strange in his chest. Why was she doing this to him? "You're lying," he finally managed to mumble. Tohru had said the same thing when she had been under that spell, and he had believed her. Of course that had all turned out to be a lie as well. Why should he believe this girl now? 

"I'm not," Motoko insisted climbing to her feet and making her way over to him. "I... I've fallen in love with you."

"What about Yuki?" Akito found himself asking. Somehow, the name that had always brought on a burning desire to see him, failed to do so now. All he could think about was Motoko. The intense longing to be near Yuki was slowly ebbing away.

Motoko's eyes welled up with tears and she wiped them away quickly. "I was in love with him, but I realized that he was always going to care about Tohru, no matter what I did," Motoko replied, smiling sadly.

"So you think they should be together again?" he asked bitterly. Anything but that. Why should those two be together... They shouldn't be allowed to be happy. If he couldn't be happy, then why should anyone else have that privilege? It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. And not Yuki... Yuki was his. His alone. Yuki.... He shook his head, gazing at Motoko. Would it be different? If Motoko were here... if she stayed with him, if she loved him... would that make life better? Would life somehow... become less sad?

The girl was silent for a moment, and Akito thought he might understand what she was thinking. Sometimes, you just don't know what you think. And what you want and what you know is right never seem to coincide. "I guess so," she finally sighed. "Maybe I should reverse the spell on Yuki. He... changed so much after I cast it.... Its like he's not even Yuki anymore... just someone that looks like him."

"And then what?" Akito asked. He couldn't help but wonder what would become of them. If they were together... would he finally be able to let Yuki go?

"Then I'll be here for you," Motoko murmured. "And you won't have to be alone anymore."

  


  


  


  


Writer's note Hmm, Motoko and Akito had a bigger part than Tohru and Yuki! I'm sorry! I just really got into trying to get their characters together (as impossible of a task as that was and as ooc as they were). ^_^;; But Yuki's sexyness and Tohru-ness is coming up! (It would have to, with only two chapters left =O ) Reviews are always welcome ^.^

  


Blueberry-RK- Thank you very much! Yup, Yukiru is the best pairing ever! Bwahaha XD 

Tsukitani- Lol ^.^ Dont you just hate it when the torture of your fav bishie must come to end? Darn that Motoko. Always trying to steal my... I mean your... I mean, _Tohru's_ Yuki. (Lucky girl T_T) And as for the hot-guy-hog-tie thing, hehehe, I think I caught one!! He's in my evil clutches right now! (strokes new pet's hair). XD

Nikki WSOFN-FBSS - Guess Motoko has a conscious after all! And now she knows the whole deal with the curse o_0 Thanx for the review! ^.^

Yuko Samari- Ah yes, this fic is almost done! Its getting so hard to find time to update now with school too, so I may end up updating once a week now.

Mewlw- That's right, its coming to end! I know what you mean though. When I like a story I just want it to keep on going forever too. =D Thanks a lot!

Furea/Toshi Ishimi- (Strokes Yuki) Dont' worry ^.^ I love this boy to death so I'm gonna take good care of him real soon. And yes! Yukiru is awesome! They shall definitely be together in the end because well.... that's the way its supposed to be!!

Karma-of-chaos- I know! Aren't Motoko and Yuki just the most dreadful couple on earth?! Bleah. But I really loved writing the Akito and Motoko parts because its just so cool picturing that freakish couple together XD And it does look as though Motoko's gonna try and reverse the spell, so lets see how that works out for her. =)

TK- Thank you so much! It makes me so happy when people say that. ^_^

DarkPheonix365- Aww, thanks! Wow, I feel so flattered. And of course, you're absolutely right! Yuki is just so freaking sexy! How is it possible to look this good? I guess we'll never know. ^.^ 

Runic Knight- I totally agree. I remember always thinking Kyo and Uo'd be cute together when I watched the anime. Haha, and glad you liked the part when Motoko turned Yuki into a mouse! XD

Momori- Thank you!! =D

R Junkie- Hm, that's a really good question? Why didn't Hana sense that Yuki was under a magic spell.... hmm... well the answer to that is.... (runs away) Hehe, guess I just didn't even think of that. ^_^

C.B.- I know what you mean! So much work to do it's crazy! I got about three hours of sleep last night too :p I really like my classes though. The only one I greatly despise at the moment though is Chem. DIE CHEMISTRY DIE! Hehe, okay, enough of that. So what classes are you taking?

Lys3- Aw, thank you so much! As always, I love your fics and your reviews! ^.^

Inuyashachic515- Yeah, I did make this fic a lot sadder than I originally planned. Yet somehow it just ended up that way o_0 Writing is just so weird. I swear it has a mind of its own sometimes!

Grrl N- Thanks =D I really am enjoying writing the Motoko and Akito parts. They're just such a cool couple. 

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto- Thank you so much! Hehe, I love you too then ^.^ (glomps) Sorry, my updates are getting a bit on the slow side though =p 

ssjgoddesschico- ^_^ Yup, everything must always be okay in the end! Especially when Yuki's involved.... Mmm, sexy Yuki... Okay, anyway, thanks for the reviews! =D

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	18. Summoning an Entity

Motoko knew she was blushing helplessly as she made her way home. So, her and Akito were actually together now. It made sense, didn't it? But actually, it really didn't make any sense at all. How had this happened? She thought of Yuki, and a wave of sadness washed over her. Her sweet, high school prince. What had she done to him? She had changed him beyond recognition, and taken away his free will. To put it ever so bluntly, she had taken away his soul. The right thing to do would be to change him back. Motoko bit her lip in worry, she just hoped that she would be able to. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

Rushing up to her room, she grabbed both of her magic books and flipped through each one quickly. _Reversal spell. Love reversal spell. Has to be here somewhere. Where is it? Damn it! Where is it?! _

"I'm surprised," Suzy commented from the table. "You're home kind of late today. So I'm assuming everything went well with our new and improved Yuki?"

"No, it didn't," Motoko grumbled. "I just want him to go back to normal now. He can have Tohru or whatever the hell he wants to do."

"Are you serious?" Suzy asked in surprise. "What made you change your mind?"

"Will you just shut up for a minute," Motoko shot annoyed. "I'm trying to reverse that stupid love spell and I can't concentrate with you bugging me."

"Hmmm, well you won't be able to do it that way," Suzy mused.

Motoko dropped the books onto her bed and glared at the puppet. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I recall warning you not to cast a love spell on him in the first place."  
"Damn it Suzy," Motoko cried angrily. Grabbing the sock, she shoved it onto her hand. "Now give me a straight answer. What am I supposed to do?"

Suzy was quiet for a moment before answering. "Why do you think Yuki is acting the way he is? What do you think made him fall in love with you?"

"Obviously that potion stuff I gave him. What's your point?" The girl could feel herself growing more and more annoyed by the second. Why couldn't this stupid puppet just give her a straight answer?

"Yes, we know the potion did it," Suzy pressed. "But do you know why? Do you have any idea how it works?"

"I don't know!" Motoko exclaimed exasperated. "It just does. I don't know or care_ how_ it works. Its just does."

"Which is exactly why you can never figure out what to do," Suzy sighed. "Magic is wasted on people like you. Do you really think a book can tell you everything?"

"Please Suzy," Motoko begged. "I get the idea. I have no desire to continue this anymore after I help Yuki anyway. It... it just makes everything too complicated... Please just tell me what to do."

"Fine," Suzy said quietly. "The love spell that you cast placed a dark shadow over Yuki's heart in order to keep him from seeing what he really wants. It's almost like a virus, and it wraps itself around him so tightly, that he loses the ability to think logically. Which is why you may have found he's become extremely dependent on you to make decisions for him. To remove the shadow, you need to call upon the Light Entity. However, this is not Black Magic, its White Magic and I'm not sure a Light Entity is going to listen to you in the first place because she'll probably think that you're a bitch."

"Thank you Suzy," Motoko replied dryly. "For that most encouraging remark."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Shigure sighed loudly as he leaned a shoulder against the doorway. "I just don't know what's gotten into him Aya. Yuki-kun's being all weird, and all we wanted to do was bludgeon him with a bat. Beat some sense into him, you know? And then Tohru-kun moved away so suddenly... apparently because of Yuki-kun. Oh Aya! Save us from this madness!"

"Fear not Gure," Ayame said taking his friend's hands. "We shall save my brother from whatever it is that ails him. Let us barge into his room uninvited and find out what the matter is with him."  
"Yes, yes Aya," Shigure sang. "That's exactly what I was thinking as well."

"Don't you two think you're being... how can I put this... stupid?" Hatori commented flatly.

"You want to help him too, don't you!" Ayame cried. "You're a doctor. Heal him!"

"We don't even know if there's anything really wrong," Hatori pointed out. "He'll just knock you unconscious again if you burst into his room all of a sudden."

"No!!" Ayame said loudly. "I am his older brother and he _will _learn to respect me, no matter what!!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Moving her hands in front of her, Motoko held them over a circle she had drawn onto her desk with chalk. Then closing her eyes, she whispered the words Suzy had made her memorize.

_~Light Entity appear before us_

_~to bring brightness to one's ailing heart_

__A small ball of blue light swirled in her hands over the circle on the table. It seemed to stretch slightly till it took on the appearance of a miniature human form. "Why have you called me?" a small voice echoed in the room. "Why have you summoned me here?"

Motoko watched it in awe, her eyes wide. The light from the small being, cast a pale glow on Motoko's face and arms. "I... I need your help," she whispered.

"No," the entity replied flatly. "I refuse."

"What?!" Motoko cried. "Why the hell not!"

"You practice Black Magic. That is a taboo in the natural world. You have used magic for nothing but your own personal gain, and now you ask for my help?" The small glowing being smiled sadly at her before slowly vanishing in front of her eyes. "Sometimes the ones who help themselves are the strongest in the end. Have more faith in him and he will overcome it on his own."

"I... I don't understand," Motoko cried turning to Suzy on the table. "I thought she was supposed to help us."

"Motoko," a voice called opening the door. Her mother appeared, her face solemn. "Oh Motoko, did you hear what happened?"

"Wait mom, not now," Motoko hissed. "I'm busy."

Her mother ignored her, covering her eyes with her hands. "My good friend from work died in a fire this morning," she murmured.

"What?" Motoko gasped. "A fire? That's terrible."

"Yeah, well... never mind. I'll tell you later," her mother said quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"Hold on Mom," Motoko said quickly. "Come ba...."

"Fire?" a voice laughed loudly in her room. "There's nothing wrong with a little fire... It's warm... its bright...."

Motoko's head shot back to her desk and she found an orange light hovering over it. What was it? Did the Light Entity come back? "Excuse me?" she asked furrowing her brows.

"That mean old Light Entity wouldn't help you, but I will," the voice reassured, its shape taking a human form before her. It stood on one foot gracefully, a smile crossing its face. "Don't you want my help?"

"Yes, yes I do!" Motoko said excitedly. "Can you help Yuki?"

"Of course I can," the light beamed cheerfully. "Who's the one that Yuki loved before you cast the spell? I can make things right again."

"How... do you know about that?" Motoko found herself asking. 

"I know everything. The whole earth witnesses the acts that take place on it, you know."

"So you're a part of nature?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. Now please answer my question. Who did Yuki love before you cast the spell."  
"Tohru Honda," Motoko replied without hesitation. "Now will you make him love her again? Can you make him go back to normal?"

The Entity grinned broadly at her, narrowing its eyes. "Who ever said I was going to do that?" it asked darkly. "I am the Flame Entity," it said with a mocking bow. "Its a pleasure to meet you Motoko Minagawa, practitioner of the dark arts. Like I said before, I'm here to help you. I'll kill Tohru Honda and make Yuki free to love you."

"What!?!" Motoko gasped. "No wait. You can't do that! That's not what I wanted."

"She's going to burn away," the Flame Entity mused as it slowly faded away. "A mysterious blaze that will engulf her house, and kill its inhabitants while they sleep."

"Stop," Motoko cried grabbing at the light. The flesh on her palm scorched black and she pulled her hand away, pain throbbing throughout it. "Please don't do it!!! I'm ordering you not to do it!!"

"You can't undo what has been done," the Entity sang as it disappeared. "You should have learned that by now, Motoko Minagawa." 

"Oh my god," Motoko murmured, clutching her burnt hand to her chest. "I have to warn them." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__Shigure and Ayame prepared to ram themselves against Yuki's door and break it down. Kyo groaned as he saw them. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?"

"Saving Yuki-kun from the evil that possesses him," Ayame laughed loudly. "Since he has ignored our polite requests to let us in."

"Ah forget it," Kyo muttered going down the stairs. "Do what you want."

The sound of the phone ringing echoed loudly in the house. "Oh, I'll get it," Shigure said cheerfully as he went to it and picked it up. "Hello? Sohma residence."

"Is... is Tohru there?" a girl said frantically. "I need to speak with her!"

"Hanajima-kun? My, my has your voice changed. Aren't you over that cold of yours yet?"

"This is Motoko Minagawa," the voice pressed urgently. "I need to speak with Tohru right away."

"Motoko-kun eh?" Shigure said raising a brow in interest. "And how old are you, my dear?"

"Damn it! Let me speak to Tohru!"

"Well, that wasn't very polite," Shigure whined. "Tohru doesn't live here anymore. She moved in with her grandfather today." The line went silent for a moment and Shigure began to wonder if she had hung up. 

"I can't believe this," Motoko choked, sobbing softly into the phone. "I never wanted any of this to happen. I swear I didn't... Is... is Yuki there then?"

Shigure wasn't sure what to make of the crying girl. "Uh yeah, he's here. I'll get him for you." Taking the cordless phone with him up the stairs, Shigure shooed Ayame away before knocking on Yuki's door. "There's someone named Motoko Minagawa on the phone. She wants to speak to you." Yuki's door flung open and he snatched the phone from Shigure before slamming the door shut again in his face. "Well what do you know," Shigure mused. "That boy was alive in there after all."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki looked down at the phone, trying to ignore the pain wracking at his skull. "He... hello," he mumbled putting it to his ear. 

"I'm so sorry Yuki," Motoko cried loudly. "You have to go to Tohru now! She's in danger!"

"Tohru?" Yuki repeated slowly. Tohru Honda. Honda-san. The girl that wouldn't leave him alone. His mind always thinking about her. His heart always longing for her. Yet, all the while, the voice repeating the same thing over and over again. _You love Motoko Minagawa._

__"Yuki, are you listening?!! You have to snap out of it!!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Damn it Yuki!!" Motoko screamed into the receiver. "If you don't go to her, Tohru is going to die."

Yuki's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe. The whole world seemed to be closing in on him as her words rang painfully in his ears. "Tohru.... is going to die?" he choked. 

"Yes," Motoko replied quietly. "If you don't help her, she will. She needs you..." Yuki could hear her crying softly in the background as she spoke. 

"I... I don't understand..." Yuki mumbled, his voice shaking. He loved Motoko with all his heart, didn't he? Didn't he? He put a hand to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. The imaginary blade that seemed to be piercing his skull was pushed in another notch, making him groan. Die... she was going to die. If he didn't help her, Tohru would die. Tohru... Tohru... Tohru was in danger.

"You have to help her but first you have to break this spell. You don't love me Yuki!" Motoko cried, her voice growing louder. "This was all just black magic... You love Tohru!"

The fog clouding Yuki's mind began to drift away, as well as the pain in his head. "I do," Yuki murmured as his thoughts began to fall into place again. "I do love her." The voice that had haunted him began to disappear and suddenly Yuki felt as though he were being freed, as if a million chains binding him to the floor had been severed, and he could move freely again. Like a heavy stone, reality came crashing down on him. Tohru was in danger!! He had to save her!! "What's going to happen to her!" he nearly shouted. 

"I don't know exactly," Motoko replied desperately. "I... accidentally called a Fire spirit thing or something. Now, its going to burn Tohru's house down while she's asleep.""What?" Yuki asked incredulously. "What in the world are you talking about!"

"Damn it!! Just go! Don't you want to save her!?"

"All right," Yuki said quickly, jumping to his feet. She was right. He didn't have time to try and understand. He had seen her go into her new house. It had been right next to the movie theater. "You call for help and I'll try and get over there." So, Hanajime had been right all along. Motoko really had been using black magic. This was terrible. He had get to Tohru before that spirit thing did.

"O... Okay," Motoko stammered into the phone. "I will." 

"Bye," Yuki said shutting off the phone and dropping it on his bed. Grabbing his coat, he went darting out of his room and into the hallway.

"Little Brother!" Ayame cried happily, embracing him. "You have come out of your cave in order to deepen your bond with me!"

"Get off!" Yuki shouted knocking him away and running down the stairs. "Hey, call the fire department and send them to Honda-san's house," he yelled loudly behind him.

"What did he just say?" Ayame asked Hatori as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"I have no idea," Hatori shrugged. 

"Poor boy," Shigure sighed. "He's clearly lost it."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru glanced over at her clock and yawned. It was already nearly midnight. Looking back at the textbooks on her new desk, she decided to finish her studying the next day. The test wasn't for another week anyway. Stretching her arms above her head, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she had finished, she returned to her room and began to brush her hair and pull them into two, thick braids.

Her eyes fell upon the ribbons Yuki had gotten for her the year before, laying on her vanity. She smiled to herself as she remembered how it had felt, how her heart had been pounding so heavily as she accepted them. Picking them up, she tied them at the ends of her braids to secure them. Maybe she'd allow herself to think about him just a little longer. 

Making her way to the living room, she found her grandfather sleeping peacefully in a big chair in front of the tv. "Come on Grandpa," she urged gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Lets get you to bed. You know sleeping like that is bad for your back."

"Mm, thank you Kyoko," he murmured sleepily.

"Sure Grandpa," Tohru said smiling as she helped him to his feet. Using her as a support, her grandfather made it slowly to his bedroom and lay down on the mattress. "Good night," Tohru whispered.

"Good night," he mumbled.

Closing the door to his room behind her, she went back to her own room across from it in the one floor house. Then she climbed into bed and closed her eyes, wondering what she would do when she saw Yuki at school the next day.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The glowing orange light darted across the sky as the Fire Entity landed gently on the roof of the small house. Laughing gleefully to itself, it floated to Tohru's bedroom window and peeked inside. "Sleeping so peacefully," it commented happily. "What a beautiful end for a beautiful girl. To die in bed while fast asleep. How lucky you are... so very lucky... to be able to end your life in such a perfect way." 

  


  


  


  


Writer's note Hmm, thought there was more Yukiru in this chapter. Aw well, shows what I know. I haven't looked over these last few chapters since I finished it a few months ago. But, good things come to those who wait! ^.^ Last chapter coming up!!

  


Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto- how awesome! I'm your onee-chan! Thanks for the cookies, lol ^.^

Lys- thanks! I liked that part too XD I know what you mean though. I've been so busy since school started but you know what? College is hella fun! So its a good kind of busy, ya know? Except for thursday night though when I went to sleep at five thirty in the morning trying to finish my homework and had to wake up at six thirty. That... was unpleasant ^_^ 

Tsukitani- Ah, thank you so much! It was ever so kind of you to loan me the impossibly sexy Yuki for this evil fic of mine. Hmm, double torture from Motoko and Akito.... (pictures it in her head) hehe, fun stuff ^.^ Ah, but this fic is only pg-13 so I suppose we'll just have to use our own sick imaginations for that one XD

R Junkie- Ah yes, what better person for Akito than an equally insane and obsessive girl like Motoko? Using Hana for that would be a good idea but I've already got the ending written. ^.^ But my ending's actually kinda lame now that I look it over again. :p 

Tyoihkriu- Thank you very much =D !!!

Inuyashachic515- Thanks!! Yuki's finally totally back to normal now. Mmm, and how sexy he is!! XD

BlueBerry-RK- Hehe, yeah, Akito's ooc, but for the point of this fic, it was the best I could do ^_^ Actually, I don't like Akito all that much either. However, I like pairing him up with Motoko! Its just so fun! Ahhh, waffy, lovey stuff must wait till the last chapter! (sorry, no lemon though ^_^ This fic's only pg-13) 

Pika-chan- Thanks!! XD Glad you like it!

Trc- yup, a little bit of new stuff for the last couple chapters ^.^ I thought I'd try something different and add summoning and stuff to add a little suspense. Thanks! =D

C.B.- Yeah, I can too! =D Wow, you're taking a Rock and Pop class? That sounds really interesting! I'm taking Psychology (I'm going into pre-med..... just shoot me now! Agh, the pain!), Japanese (finally get to learn the language!) , English (Speaking of which, I have a paper for it due on Monday :p), Chemistry ( die!!), and last but not least, math (not too bad yet, but I'm sure by the end of the semester I'll despise it ^_^). Good luck to you with your classes and thanks for reviewing!

Furea/Toshi Ishimi- Haha, yes! Yukiru is awesome!! Sorry for the lack of it in this chapter... but the last chapter has definitely got quite a bit.

DarkPheonix365- Gasp!! You... you have a Yuki plushie? T_T You're so lucky. I can't find one anywhere except e-bay and they cost like fifty bucks there. Yes... Yuki is just so awesome and sexy. We must steal him from the FB world!! Alas, if he cannot be ours.... at least he's got Tohru. ^.^ Yes!! Yukiru rocks!

Ichiu- thank you! ^.^ 

Friend of Shippou- Thanks so much! I'm so glad you thought I made the Motoko and Akito thing believable. XD

Grrl N- Yup, Motoko and Akito's spotlight is going to move back to Yuki and Tohru! Thanks for reviewing! =D

  



	19. Yuki to the Rescue XD

Yuki boarded the nearly empty subway, breathing heavily. He had run the entire way there and yet, he still felt as if he weren't doing enough. _Please let me get there in time,_ he begged silently to himself. _Please let me be able to save her._ As the train started moving, he could feel his anxiety growing. Couldn't this damn thing go any faster? Sure, it was going faster than he could run, but still, didn't have hyper speed mode or something? This was an emergency, damn it!!

Putting a hand over his face, he tried to calm himself down as he took a seat. Everything was just so weird lately. Guilt ate away at him as he thought of how he had treated Tohru while he had been under Motoko's spell. He groaned quietly to himself, wondering what she must think of him right now. She obviously hated him, no doubt about that, but as long as he could save her before she got hurt, none of that would matter. 

It was also extremely disturbing to think that Motoko had a cast a spell on him in the first place. When the hell had that happened? Let's see, he could remember feeling sick that one night of the anniversary party... and then he had gone to sleep... and then what? He had turned his back on Tohru. He had been cruel to her and told her that he had never loved her. Yuki felt as though he were going to be sick again. He could still remember the hurt expression on Tohru's face when she had found him kissing Motoko outside the school building. _Ugh, must not think about that now_, he tried to tell himself. He had stay focused. Tohru was in danger.

The train came to an abrupt stop and Yuki nearly leapt out of his seat and to the door. He had to hurry. Running out of the station, he darted down the streets as fast as his feet would carry him. _I'm coming Tohru. Please hold on._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko felt as though she were going to scream as she glared angrily down at the phone. "I'm telling you!! There's going to be a fire!!"

"I see," the woman from the fire department said, her voice annoyed. "So you've been saying. And, how do you know this exactly? Are you the one's who's going to start it?"

"What?!!" Motoko cried. "No, of course not!!"

"So, there's no fire."

"Not yet!" Motoko shrieked, kicking a chair in her room. Was this woman completely retarded or something? "But there's going to be! Don't you see that?!"  
"And where is this "mysterious fire" going to be?" the woman finally asked with a sigh.

"Well, I don't know the address," Motoko admitted quickly. "But, it's going to be at Tohru Honda's house."

"That's it," the woman said firmly. "If you're not going to give me any real answers, then I'm hanging up. You know you can be fined hundreds of dollars for prank calling a fire station."

'This isn't a prank call!" Motoko yelled in frustration. "The Flame Entity is going to catch Tohru Honda's house on fire and kill her! If she dies, I'm going to blame you, you dumb bitch!" A clicking sound told her that the woman had hung up after all. "I can't believe this," Motoko moaned collapsing on her bed. "Suzy, I never wanted this to happen. I hate myself."

"Well that makes two of us," Suzy agreed. "I never really liked you to begin with though."

"And you're a stupid puppet and you... you suck!!" Motoko retorted throwing a pillow on top of the sock. This was terrible. Not only did she have to sit here wallowing in guilt, but there wasn't a damn thing she could do about this either. She just had to wait and hope that Yuki managed to save Tohru in time.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The shrill ringing echoed loudly in Tohru's ears. What was it? Her head was bothering her and the air felt so thick in her lungs. What was going on? Opening her eyes slowly, she tried to comprehend her surroundings. The room was lit up by a strange orange light, black smoke wafting in above her, through the cracks of her bedroom door. The loud noise outside her room.... she knew that noise.... the fire alarm!! Suddenly, Tohru was wide awake. Her throat burned from all the smoke she had inhaled in her sleep. Crawling weakly out of bed, she coughed uncontrollably, her hands grabbing at her chest in pain. 

Her eyes stung, and water began to gather at the corners of her lashes as she gasped on the floor. She had to get out of here. Racking her brain, she tried to remember all the things they had taught them in elementary school about fires. Something about staying low to the ground because smoke rises. Getting onto her hands and knees, she made her way quickly to the door. She had to save her grandfather! _Oh my god_, she thought tearfully, fear eating at her chest. He had to still be okay, right? Grabbing the door handle, she gasped at how hot it was and pulled her hand away. Crap, crap, crap. 

Scanning around the room, Tohru found a sock and held it over the doorknob as she turned it. As soon as she flung the door open, a cloud of smoke came rushing at her, knocking the air from her lungs. The fire burned brightly around her and she wondered what she was going to do. _I have to get to him_, she thought frantically. He can't get out of here on his own. Standing up a little, she cried out as a small, flaming beam of wood came crashing down on her shoulder. Grabbing her injured arm, she tried to make it to her grandfather's room but another burning piece of ceiling dropped down in front of her blocking her path. _I... I'm trapped!!!_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki could see the smoking house coming into view. All the houses surrounding it were silent and dark. No doubt, everyone on the street was sound asleep and totally oblivious to the fact that their neighbor's house was on fire. _I'm too late, _Yuki thought panicking. Running up to the front door, he yanked it open, a blaze of flames coming out through the doorway. "Tohru-san!!" he shouted loudly. "Are you in here!!" There was no response. 

Taking a deep breath, he darted inside, his arm shielding his face. Where was she? The fire was surrounding him, consuming the walls of the small structure. If he didn't hurry, the entire thing was going to collapse. Going further inside, he could make out her silhouette, laying limp on the floor. _Oh no, please god, _Yuki begged silently. _Please don't let me be too late. _ Picking up a chair beside him, he used it to knock away the burning boards blocking his path. Running to her side, he leaned over her and lifted her up. "Tohru-san," he said, shaking her gently. "Wake up."

Tohru moaned, as she shifted a little to the side, and Yuki could see the drops of blood dripping from her shoulder. "Y... Yuki-kun?" she murmured groggily. "What are you..." 

Helping her to her feet, Yuki placed the sleeve of his shirt over her mouth. "Try not to inhale too much more of the smoke," he said quickly. Who knew how much damage her lungs had already received. 

"Wait," she said suddenly. "My grandfather. He's still in his room."

Biting his lip, Yuki looked towards the window in Tohru's room. "All right. I'll get him in a minute," he promised as he helped her toward the window. Tohru tried to push it open but it stuck. "Okay, move out of the way Honda-san." Using the chair he had found before, he crashed it against the glass, breaking it open. "Try not to get cut when you climb out," he instructed as he turned back towards the flames. 

"Please be careful," Tohru begged as she crawled out the window and landed in the soft grass.

"I will," he shouted from inside. "But you have to go get help." He saw her nod as she went stumbling to her neighbor's house. Bracing himself again for the heat, he ran out of the room, ashes and smoke billowing in his face. The house seemed to creak in protest as he kicked the door to Tohru's grandfather's room down. It was going to collapse any minute now. The man seemed to be unconscious on his bed, the smoke having already poisoned his system. Grabbing the elderly man, Yuki lifted him over his shoulder and pushed the window up. Then he gently lowered the man outside and climbed out himself, collapsing on the ground. Yuki's lungs felt like they were on the verge of tearing in half as he hungrily breathed in the cool night air. Tohru's grandfather groaned on the floor and Yuki helped him up, taking him to the house next door where Tohru and her neighbors were waiting.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru cried running to him, tears streaming down her face and over the streak of soot that covered her one cheek, while her left arm dangled limply at her side. Pressing her face against his chest, she sobbed loudly into his shirt. "Thank you so much," she whispered, her right hand clinging tightly to his sleeve. "You saved him."  
"I can't believe this," Torhu's neighbor breathed as he watched the roof of the burning house cave in. Going to Yuki, he took the grandfather from him. "Here. We called an ambulance and the fire department. He needs to rest inside." 

"All right," Tohru said. "Thank you so much."

"I should be apologizing," the man sighed. "If you hadn't have woken us up, we probably would have slept through the whole thing. I'm glad you and your grandfather made it out alive." The man's wife came over and the two helped the unconscious grandfather into the house.

Turning to Yuki, Tohru backed away slowly, clutching her bleeding arm. Just as she was about to speak, he cut her off, looking at her wildly. "Tohru-san," he asked frantically, brushing the hair from her eyes. "Are you all right? Are you okay?" He looked at her arm and winced. "I'm sorry... if only I had been here a little sooner... maybe I could of...."

"Wait, Yuki-kun," Tohru said quietly. "How did you know our house was on fire? What happened?"

Sighing, Yuki ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. How could he explain this to her? Would she believe him? "Minagawa-san told me that you were in danger," he said finally. 

"Minagawa-san?" Tohru asked looking away sadly. "That's right... your girlfriend. Well, tell her I said thank you."

"No, that's not it at all," Yuki said quickly. "Don't you see? Remember what your friend Hanajima-san said? Minagawa-san was practicing black magic. She was behind all of this, but she never meant for you to get hurt, so she warned me that you were in danger."

"I don't understand..."  
Desperately, Yuki leaned down and captured Tohru's lips in his own. "I love you," he whispered, taking her hand and entwining his fingers in hers. "I love you so much. Please forgive me for all I've done to you." He gazed into her eyes, and wiped away the tears that fell from them. "The only person I've ever loved is you. Motoko Minagawa put a spell on me... and that's why I was acting that way... but I swear, the truth is that I love you so much and ..."

"It's all right Yuki-kun," Tohru found herself laughing happily. "I believe you." Tilting her head up, she kissed him gently on the lips. "I believe you Yuki-kun and I love you too."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Motoko breathed a sigh of relief as she watched them through her crystal ball. "Suzy," she said, laughing cheerfully. "They did it! Yuki saved her..." She felt a quick pain in her heart but it passed quickly. This was right. Yuki belonged together with Tohru. After all, now she had....

"Oh Motoko darling!" a woman squealed running into the room. "How are you dear?! It's been so long!"

"U... Umiko!" Motoko gaped, gawking at her. "What are you doing here! Do you have any idea what time it is? Its like, two in the morning." She paused, furrowing her brows. "I thought you were seeking enlightenment or something."

"Yes, yes I was," Umiko weeped. "But I just missed my dear Suzy so much I couldn't concentrate or anything!"

"Mommy!" Suzy cried out happily when she saw Umiko. "I missed you so much! And Motoko sucks!"

"Aw, I know she does dear. Mommy's come to take you back with her." Umiko picked up Suzy and hugged her tightly. 

"Hey!" Motoko shouted angrily. "You ungrateful sock." What the hell was going on? Motoko had been positive Suzy hated Umiko.

"I was so mad when you left me all alone with Motoko, Mommy," Suzy whined. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry dear. I thought it would be easier on you but I guess I was wrong. Come along now. We're going to be enlightened!"

"Umiko!" Motoko retorted. "You can't just barge in here in the middle of the night and take my sock puppet!"

"Well, sorry dear. Can't talk now. Got places to go, people to see and whatnot," Turning around, she grinned and gave Motoko a little wave, before snapping her fingers and disappearing. "Toodles!"

"How... strange," Motoko mumbled, looking around her now empty room. It was going to be so quiet in here now with Suzy gone. Narrowing her eyes, Motoko crossed her arms in front of her before plopping back down on her bed. "Good riddance!" she shouted loudly, as if somehow the two could hear her. "I'm glad you're gone Suzy! I really am!!" Sighing, she closed her eyes. It was just going to take awhile getting used to being alone in here. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Agh! Tohru!" Arisa yelled as she ran up to her friend in class. "What happened to your arm?!!"

Tohru looked down at the cast and nodded. "Oh it's no big deal," she reassured. "My new house burned down though. Grandpa's in the hospital right now but he's fine too. They just want to keep him there for a day just in case."

"What?!!" Uotani exclaimed in shock. "How can you be so calm about that! That's terrible!"

"Are you really all right, Tohru-kun?" Saki asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Tohru laughed. "I'm totally okay now." She sighed dreamily, holding a hand to her heart. "Yuki-kun saved me."

"Hey, I thought he was a stupid, cheating bastard!" Uotani growled, curling her hands into fists.

"No, umm," Tohru said quickly. "That was all a misunderstanding. He was... giving that other girl cpr and I must have jumped to conclusions." She tried to laugh it off, although she did feel a little guilty about lying to them. But there was simply no way anyone would believe what had really happened.

"Are you sure about that?" Uotani asked narrowing her eyes. 

"Yeah, Yuki-kun and I are together again," Tohru said blushing. "And uh, I'm going to be living there again too. Grandpa decided it would be best for me and he's going to move back in with his son's family."

Arisa was silent for moment. "Well, in that case..." she muttered, glancing over at Kyo. "Since I guess you aren't going to be hooking up with Orange Top any time soon, and being the kind and generous soul that I am, I might as well ease his broken heart."

"Aww," Tohru squealed happily. "You're finally going to tell Kyo-kun that you like him?"

"I suppose you could put it that way," Arisa mumbled, her cheeks flushing. "All though I'd rather blame it on pity." Taking a deep breath, she marched up to Kyo and grabbed him by the collar. Then she pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply, before pulling away and smiling at him. "You, me, boyfriend, girlfriend, got it?"

"Wait?" Kyo shouted in shock. "What?!"

"I said," Uo said in a low voice as she pulled out a her lead pipe and held it over his head. "We're going out now, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Kyo said quickly, eyeing the metal rod.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Looking up at the sky, Tohru took a deep breath as she held Yuki's arm tighter. She really didn't want to see Akito, but they had decided to go together. "Yuki-kun," Tohru said softly turning to him.

"Yes?"

"You should sign my cast when you get the chance!" she beamed suddenly. 

Yuki smiled at her and nodded. "All right. As soon as we get home. And... it looks like Hanajima-san and Uotani-san already got to it."

Holding up her cast, she pointed to her friends' signatures. 

_Heal quickly- Saki Hanajima_

_You show that bone who's boss- Arisa Uotani_

__"Yeah, they practically tackled me with markers when I walked into class," Tohru laughed. She paused for a moment as the Sohma main house came into view. "Yuki-kun, are you afraid at all?" she found herself asking.

"Terrified," Yuki admitted grinning awkwardly. Tohru could feel his arm shaking slightly under her hold. "But... we have to tell Akito. We have to stand up to him and tell him that we love each other."

"You're right," Tohru agreed, trying to sound cheerful. "Maybe... things might actually work out." As they approached the houses, Akito's home loomed before them and the two froze. Suddenly, Tohru didn't feel as brave as she had a moment ago. 

"All right," Yuki said quietly. "Let's go." Walking up to the house, Yuki lifted a fist, ready to knock on the door. However, two voices stopped him in his tracks.

"Mmmm Akito," Motoko murmured from inside.

"Ohhh, Motoko," Akito whispered back.

Tohru and Yuki's jaw dropped open as they heard them. Turning bright red, Tohru turned to Yuki. "M... maybe we should come another time. Don't you think?" 

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Yuki agreed, preparing himself to run. Turning around quickly, he bumped into Hatori.

"Hello," Hatori said flatly. "What brings you here?"

"We were just leaving," Tohru said, laughing nervously. 

Nodding, Hatori opened the door to Akito's house and walked inside. Yuki and Tohru could see Akito on top of Motoko, his hands tangled in her hair, kissing her passionately on the floor. "You called me, didn't you Akito?" Hatori asked raising a brow. "You don't look very ill."

"Hmm?" Akito asked, looking up and finally noticing him. "Oh, its you. Don't you ever knock?" he grumbled annoyed. Pulling himself up, Akito straightened his robes and pulled Motoko up as well. "Fix up her hand," he instructed firmly.

"I only treat members of the family," Hatori reminded him.

"I said do it!" Akito demanded. 

Sighing, Hatori leaned forward and looked at her burnt hand wrapped in bandages. "So what happened to you exactly."

"That stupid, mean old Fire Entity burned me," Motoko complained. "Now fix it!" 

"I... see," Hatori replied. He grimaced as Akito took Motoko's face in his hands and continued kissing her as Hatori worked. 

Yuki looked over at Tohru and took a deep breath. They were already here so they might as well. "A.. Akito!" he called loudly.

Akito glanced over, his lips not leaving Motoko's mouth. "Oh Yuki, you're here. What do you want?"

"Umm, Tohru and I," Yuki stammered nervously. "We're going to be together now... no matter what you say."

"Uh huh," Akito said with a wave of his hand, turning his attention back to Motoko. "Whatever."

"Okay then," Yuki said, his jaw dropping open. "Yeah, we'll just be going now." Grabbing Tohru's hand, he pulled her away quickly. "This is just too weird," he mumbled.

"So, this is good, right?" Tohru asked doubtfully as they walked away. "It looks like now that Akito finally has someone, he seems slightly less.... crazy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Yuki agreed. He smiled at her happily, wrapping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer. "Now we can finally be together without anyone getting in the way," he murmured kissing her gently on the side of her head. 

Tohru nodded, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "Yeah," she said softly, smiling as well. "We're finally together." Resting her head against his arm, they made their way back home and Tohru closed her eyes, letting him lead her down the beaten path, through the grass and trees. _And this time, nothing is going to keep us apart._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The End

  


  


Writer's Note Eek, it was awful. I know. Best I could do I suppose so oh well. Most of all, I'd just like to say that you guys are all just so awesome! Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! I've never gotten so many before for any of my other fics. (sniff, sniff). They make me so happy, really they do. And I'll be posting up my new fic next week maybe. I'm not sure yet. I was reading over it and decided it sucked so I may revise it a little first. Thanks again!!

  


Ssjgoddesschico- thank you so much!! I hope you liked this ending as well! ^_^

Onigiri Momoko- Haha, yes, Yuki saved the day. With his sexiness!! Go Yuki!

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto- Lol, oops! Sorry Sakura-chan! I hope you dont' mind that mine is an assassin story too! I promise it totally different though! Thanks for the cookies! And all your wonderful reviews! XD

DarkPheonix365- Yes! Kill that darn homework! I'll join you! And we can go steal ourselves some Yuki-kun plushies too! Hehe. ^.^ Hope there was enough Yukiruness in this chapter. I read it over again and I'm just like, what the heck! I thought there was more than this. Ah well, thanx for the reviews! =D (flies away on Tracy Mobile)

Anee/Arain Rowan- Haha, wow! You totally made my day with all your reviews at once! (sniff, sniff) Thank you! (I'll ignore the attempts on my life in your last review ^.^) Gotta love those voodoo dolls! You gotta tell me where you buy those things! You know, I originally had a voodoo doll chapter in this fic but I cut it out because I didn't like it. Maybe I should add an extra chapter at the end just for fun using voodoo dolls. (hehe, if enough people ask me to I might). XD

xshiny- Aw, thank you so much =D

Furea/Toshi Ishimi- Sure! You can steal Kyo and I'll steal Yuki! Sounds fun to me! Sexy Yuki saved the day! Hurray! And as you can see, Suzy went home with her original owner. (sniff) I'll miss that annoying puppet.

Runic Knight- Haha, yes! I love making Yuki save Tohru. Sigh, its just so romantic. Thank you so much for your reviews XD.

Inuyashachic515- Thank you, thank you, thank you! Yup, Yuki to the rescue! Glad you liked the story!

C.B.- I just had a chem test this week too. Chem is the only subject where I can say "Yes!!! I did it!! I got a C!! I passed!!" ^.^ Lol, thank you for reviewing so much! Communicating through reviews has been fun!

Yuko Samari- Yep, the story's over now! Hope you liked it! Thanks ofr all your reviews!

Tyouhkriu- Wagh! Thank you! Yes, Yuki and Tohru must always be together again in the end! That's just the way its supposed to be! =D

Mewlw- Thank you for your review! XD Hope you like this last chapter!

PikaChan- Lol, yup, I just love leaving my readers in suspense. An evil tendency of mine. Makes it more fun that way! ^.^ Yeah, I actually didn't like Motoko at all when I started this fic but now that I've been writing about her for so long, I think she's kinda cool in a psychotic way.

Grrl N- Ah, Grrl N! Thank you for always reviewing! XD I really appreciate it! 

Karma- Mmm, 17 hours of sleep... that sounds so inviting! (bags under eyes) well actually, despite this hectic week of having about four exams all at once, I managed to get a ton of sleep last night ( sighs contentedly) Ah, the wonders of sleep. Thanks for your reviews! You know I love 'em! ^.^ 


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know I published my first book Paranormal Agency By Sophia Alexandra. It's available online on amazon . com and barnes and . Please check it out.


End file.
